Master of Steel
by IceNeo2
Summary: From one life to another join Solaire, his faithful Pokemon and companion in his journey to become a Master of Steel. SI/May Pairing
1. Prologue Awakening

**Now before we begin the story, I will say this only once since repeating myself with every chapter seems redundant. I declare that _I don't own Pokemon in any shape or form_ and the only thing that would belong to me would be Solaire Eversteel himself since he is a representation of myself. **

* * *

Prologue : Awakening

You know how most people have a fantasy where they enter their favorite stories and either become the hero to save the world or become it destroyer? Well honestly, this time I am one of those people who was given the chance to do so but it wasn't in one of those world where I become the hero or destroyer but simple a Pokemon trainer in the marvelous world of Pokemon. Here how it began the story of the Master of Steel.

As I was walking back to my apartment building close to dusk in a suburb of Orlando I was going through a list of thing to do _'Well first I need to restock tomorrow since I'm almost running out of food and I still need to pay this month rent. Next after that done I think I will challenge Hoeen Elite Four once again_.' As I finished my thought I reach my apartment and entered.

As I did so I took a look around at my humble abode a small kitchen with the necessary utensil, a small living room with an old TV set and some DVD on top, as I passed by I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and face since it was windy today.

As I looked up I took a peek at the mirror and saw myself obviously a Caucasian with brown hair so dark that it mistaken as black often, milk chocolate brown iris peeking out of some old aviator glasses, with some sharp feature that made me look like some of those old European nobles.

When I finished washing myself I went to my room and grab a change of clothe since it got dirt on it from playing baseball earlier today. I took out a clean Spain World Cup shirt and a black sport shorts that reached my knee and grab my old black and blue DS lite with Pokemon Emerald placed inside. As I grab that I went to the living room and try to turn it on only for it to turn off.

_'Weird I know that I recharged it earlier guess I should just charge it as I play' _and so I went to the cabinet that hold all my DS accessories and games and took out my charger, I connected it first to my DS and went to a power socket to start charging. But as I did I heard a loud *ZZZZZPPPPPPPTT* and a scream as I blacked out.

As I woke up I found myself floating in a bizarre place that glowed like a rainbow and felt and heard a voice **_"Ah and so another has come to my realm… Hmmm how interesting…"_**

I heard the voice say I tried to at least look for the source only to spin like a top and stop as I saw what look like a rather weird yet large white goat. It had a crest extending to the back with a golden ring around it flanks and several hexagonal plates floating around it in which I counted 18.

**_"Have you finished? Now let address your being here since I haven't had another dimension hopper since the Sir Aaron of Cameron." _**

I was gawking at the sight and when I heard it speak again I meekly ask "Ar-Arceus? How? But the last thing I remember…" As I slowly began to realize that I die due to electrocution I was about to freak out Arceus spoke once more.

**_"Please calm yourself young hopper you will have the time to process that information but for now let me tell you your options… First as you notice I am Arceus the Alpha Pokemon creator of the Pokemon world I can give you two option as of now… Either go on to the reincarnation cycle of your world or perhaps if you'd like an adventure in the World of Pokemon. I will leave for the moment so you can process the information you have been given"_**

As the Alpha Pokemon was leaving I was floundering with the stress of my death and the option it has given me. I of course had already decided but I was worried about my family I was leaving behind and I was thinking of my death while it was fast which I was thankful for since I heard that sometime death could be a long drawn-out painful thing… When I called for Arceus I asked "For how long was I dead for?"

**_"It has been a month since your unfortunate death and you family has already cremated and buried your ashes underneath that orange tree you used to play under." _** While I was surprised at the amount of time that passed with a heavy heart I then told it of my decision of starting in his world since I wanted another chance to build up my life.

**_"So that is your choice young hopper now all you need to know is that you will be starting in Hoeen and the many tools that you will need during your adventure will be provided. You will be starting near Petalburg Woods when you wake up." _**

I frown with confusion at what he called me 'Young Hopper and before that Dimension Hopper' and so I asked Arceus "Thank you for giving me a chance at another life but about what you called me can you clarify it and I also remember you saying something about Sir Aaron of Cameron" The alpha pokemon looked at me with mild curiosity and then spoke.

**_"As I have said Sir Aaron is another dimension hopper and he was the latest in the line for at least in my part verse… As for you being a dimension hopper it is nothing more than a being whose soul when their mortal body perish seeks a new adventure in a new world most don't get to meet the creator of the world they visits, but since you are the second to visit me I wanted to personally meet you and watch you trails to be."_**

"So it is nothing special" I said to which the being nodded. "Once again I am thankful for your kindness in explaining my situation I don't want to think how I would have reacted to finding myself in an unknown world with nothing but myself… So when do we start?"

_**"Now. And one last gift" **_As the being said that a small object made it to my hand and before I could inspect the object the world darkened and I heard Arceus one last time _**"Good luck young hopper, may you find everlasting fortune…"**_ As he was saying those word I blacked out once again.

As the young hopper disappear to my world I felt three familiar being come close to me. "**And so once again the world start to change**." I turn toward my left and saw a blue quadruped with a crest extending backward with a chest with decorated with a single blue diamond showing many scene past, present and future.

"Yes even now I feel the effect he has on your world father perhaps he can help the Chosen One restore peace and prosperity to it again." The magenta dragon with two wing extended behind him and two lustrous pearls that seem small yet upon closer inspection it seem as large as the universe yet at the same time it not.

"**_Quite right brothers although I don't feel nothing new in my realm I can feel him changing the other divine realms at the same time just like Sir Aaron._**" Spoke the last of the trio a black serpentine like being with six black tendril with red points extending from it back and its face covered with a golden armor.

**_"Hello Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Yes the world is changing once again perhaps it will prosper even more than with Sir Aaron but only time will tell since even I will not interfere unless thing are truly dire. But all the same I feel hope for the future now let us watch the young hopper adventure."_**

AN: Wow that was a bit harder than I thought to write down… I mean yeah it great that I finally manage too but really I respect all those other write who manage thousands of words. So kudos to those who became brave enough to write down their thoughts. Also I wanted to at least try to write down my own guilty SI while I will try not to make my character super competent to the point of precognition like the main games or extremely lucky like Ash was in the start of his journey. Also as the title say I will mostly be focusing mostly on Steel types pokemon with a few others type for plot convenience. I always thought them cool yet most fictions rarely put one or two in them as the protagonist pokemon. Three guess as to what my starter will be so a cookie for the first to get it right.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hoenn

CH1: Welcome to Hoenn

After the blackout from leaving the rainbow realm that I meet Arceus at I found myself waking up to the sound of wave crashing upon the surface. And so I took a look around and found myself near a lake 'Well that was strange… Now what to do?' As I thought that I notice a backpack to my left and started to inspect it.

It look almost like the bag that the male protagonist from FireRed only instead of yellow it was a dark red color. Then I as I was about to open the backpack I found a note near the zipper and so I read it contents.

_Hello young hopper inside this bag you will find the many tools that you need for your adventure. The main pocket of the bag contain several sets of clothes identical to the one you wore to our meeting, a tent, sleeping bag, several toiletries and food supplies. The front pocket contain a TM case if you ever buy or win some as well as your Pokemon Trainer ID you will notice that you have been regressed in age until you are 14…_

At that part I was startled and ran to the water to get a reflection of my and found my face starting at younger than the 21 year old that I previously was with a bit of baby fat but still has it sharp feature that made me look like a nobleman. 'Wow instant youth but I seriously don't want to face puberty again it was a pain the first time and now I have to go through it once more'

At that thought I return to my back pack and lifted the note and began reading from where I left off.

_Now you will notice that the ID is blank in the section for your name and you will have to choose your new name carefully. When you have decided you must say it loud and clear and it will change accordingly. Along with the case and ID is a Pokedex, a Pokenav it contains a map, radio and if need be a portable videophone. As well as a rulebook I suggest you read soon and my last gift to you before you left my realm, in the left pocket are 5 empty pokeball and your starter as well as a belt for them to hang onto I suggest placing them on your person for the sake of efficiency. Any additional pokeball can be placed in this pocket as well as any extra medicine for your pokemon and yourself. The right pocket hold a few potions and one of each status removers. Now as for the money of this world you will start off with 5000 pokes not much due to the expense of supplies for both you and your pokemons. Now once again I wish you luck and fortune in your journey._

As I finished reading the note I decided to take stock of my supplies before going any further and everything Arceus wrote about was there. As I reach toward my new ID I told it "My name from now on will be Solaire Eversteel." When I said that my name appeared on the ID and my Pokedex spoke "Welcome Solaire Eversteel and may luck be ever in your favor"

After that I placed on my belt with the pokeballs hanging from the slot on it. I pull out my Pokedex and ID and placed it in my pocket as well as the Pokenav in which I check to see my location since Arceus only mention I would be near Petalburg Wood. When it turned on I found my location to be on Route 102 just next to Petalburg City.

_'Well at least I am close to a city but with my supplies I could cross Petalburg city and then head toward the wood cross it toward to Rustboro City and decide on my path from there. My only goal for now would be to become a Steel type Pokemon Master but first I need to check on what my starter is. I hope it an Aron they are decent fighter and can become a juggernaut later on.'_

And so I to a look at the pokeballs on my belt and decided the ball that the size of a golf ball contains a pokemon and the marble size one must be empty. I press the center button and it became a baseball size ball and yell "Come on out Pokemon" with a small toss in front of me it split open and with a white light and when it appear a small pokemon appear with a grunt.

As it turn toward me I noticed it was an Aron and I knelt before it and held out my hand "Hello Aron, I am Solaire your new trainer would you like to come with me and fight to become stronger beyond your wildest dreams?"

It looked at me with it sapphire eyes for a while judging me on something only it knew about. Before long it chirped and one of the foreleg was in my hand and we shook our limbs.

"Now that introduction is finished. Let me check on you with my pokedex. You don't have to do anything it will tell me a bit about your species, your abilities, and your current moveset."

With that I took out my pokedex and point it to Aron.

**Aron the Iron Armor Pokemon. This Pokemon has a body of steel. To make it body, Aron feeds on iron ores that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes trouble by eating metal bridges and rails.**

**Warning this specimen weight double the average Aron please note this as it could cause structural damage to unfortified location.**

**This specimen is female. Its typing is Steel/Rock. Abilities Rock Head, Sturdy, Heavy Metal. Current moveset includes: Heavy Slam, Iron Head, Screech, Mud Slap and Protect.**

I looked stunned at the Pokedex "Wow Aron, you got some decent move for yourself all you need now is some training and you probably can defeat most pokemons around here. Now would you like a nickname?"

Aron chirped in approval of my assessment of her abilities and then look at me in confusion.

"A nickname is another name to which I can call you in order to differentiate you from all the other Aron we might meet." At my explanation she nodded and chirped once more.

"Hmm how about Saphira? Because your eye reminds me so much of the gem call sapphire?" At my suggestion she took a while before finally nodding in agreement

"Great! Now Saphira…" Before I could say anything more a bush near us started to shake an a small child appear out of it confusing me before I took a closer look at it appearance it had a green bowl cut with a red horn poking out of it head and it body looks like it was covered in a white dress that look longer than it body.

Although I knew what it was I took out my pokedex and pointed it toward it.

**Ralts the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.**

As the pokedex finished it description of Ralts, Saphira starts growling at it before I calm her by rubbing her back causing her to purr.

While Saphira was calming down the Ralts came closer "Hello Ralts, what brought you to show yourself to me?"

The Ralts pointed one of its small arms toward me and came even closer I hesitated and extended my arm toward it head as it did nothing to stop me I reach toward it head patting it. It green hair was soft and silky like the silk from Earth. The Ralts was enjoying the attention as much as Saphira after a while we sat near the lake enjoying the view.

"So what do you wish to do now both Saphira and I will need to head toward Petalburg City? Do you wish to join us?"

Ralts nodded and waited I took one of the empty pokeball priming it for capture. I held it toward it and it poked the center button to which the ball open and in a beam of red light it raced toward the center before closing.

The ball barely shook once before it clicked confirming the capture of Ralts. I looked at Saphira "Look like we got a new traveling partner for our journey." Saphira chirped as I took out my Pokedex again to gain more information on Ralts.

**Ralts the Feeling Pokemon. This specimen is female. Its typing is Psychic/Fairy. Holds the Abilities Trace, Synchronize. Current Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, Growl.**

As the Pokedex finishes it report I release Ralts once more asking it if it wanted a nickname. It nodded toward my suggestion.

"Well how about Hestia. She is the ancient goddess of hearth and home?" Ralts horns let out a feeling of acceptance at the nickname I gave her.

After that I gather both of my pokemon "Well now that we got all that out of the way now. Hestia do you know the way to Petalburg City? I would like to reach it before it gets dark so we can get so decent sleep before we head of toward Petalburg Wood."

Hestia pointed in a direction so I recalled Saphira and let Hestia sit on my shoulder as she wasn't heavy and so that she can steer me toward the city. As she settle down we started our trek onward to Petalburg City.

AN: Well that the first chapter folks. I at first wanted to start out at Route 104 and then head out to Petalburg Woods without visiting the city and as for the mystery device that Arceus gave Solaire it will come to play when he gets 7 pokemon which won't be anytime soon. Now I mention that I would primarly catch Steel pokemon with a few exception since with those exception it could make the story a bit easier on me in term of plot holes. Hestia wasn't really my first choice for the first capture but rather an Abra but then came those nasty plot holes that is how will Saphira fight it and then even find it before it teleport away… Anyway leave some comments or criticism so I can improve my storytelling.


	3. Chapter 2 Petalburg City

CH2 Petalburg City

It wasn't until evening when I managed to get my first look at Petalburg City and I was shocked. The game made it seem smaller than it really was. But the anime had it almost right it was bigger in the sense that it was livelier I could see several Pokemon Center spread around the city with their iconic red roof with a pokeball sigil.

The gym I notice was close to the center of the city and it looked like one of those old Japanese mansion. Or perhaps more accurately in this world term Johto-ish if memory serve me right? The reason I could recognize it even when this was my first visit would be the Pokemon league symbol being proudly shown on the roof and it wall. Beyond that it look like a small town instead of a village.

Perhaps I should take a look at the library it wouldn't hurt to learn a bit more of the world around me.

I thanked Hestia for guiding me to the city as I recalled her since I don't know much about the rule of this world since I have yet to read the rulebook Arceus gave me during my trip here. Before long I found myself in front of a Pokemon Center and entered it.

The first thing to catch my eye was Nurse Joy working on something behind the counter. Next was the phone booth that we usually see Ash use to call his mother and Professor Oak. Other than that it didn't look much different from a hospital lobby.

I walk toward Nurse Joy "Hello Nurse Joy I am Solaire, I just started my journey here in Hoenn can you look over my pokemons to make sure there nothing wrong? Also is it possible to rent a room here?" to which she replied "Of course I will just place your pokemons on the tray to my left. And as for a room you are lucky we still have some open for tonight so here the key I will register it to your ID for until you decide to check out. A warning you will have to pay for any damages to the property in the room. Would you need anything else?"

Nodding in agreement I asked if the canteen was still open so I can eat dinner after she finished my pokemons checkup. She said it will close in a few hours and the checkup will be finished in half an hour.

During the wait I checked the rulebook I had and it confirmed many of my suspicion about what a trainer can and can't do during their journey. Which boils down to basically this.

Firstly no trainer can hold more than 6 pokemon at a time since any more on hand and it get less efficient. Next was the Center's service basic healing, checkup, and meals are free, but more advance service that requires more efforts you will have to pay this includes dismemberment, heavy poisoning, wounds that normally takes more than one weeks of healing falls into this category.

Pokemon are very resilient creature they can heal from broken bone, large laceration with a bit of care from their trainers in a matter of days. But it is recommended that they are taken to the Centers so they don't suffer complication.

Another rule was that any pokemon larger than a human and heavier than them is required to be inside their pokeballs while inside city limits except for certain zones approved by the league.

In the aspect of the Conferences and Contests they require you to register at the nearest center and you have a month into the season to register. While taking these challenge any trainer that challenge the other will have to pay 10% of their current pokes. This doesn't apply when below a certain point which is 1000 pokes. This is monitored automatically by the pokedexs in the trainer's possession.

Lastly if a trainer taking these challenges manage to get 1st, 2nd or 3rd place in their respective challenge they are given the choice of one of the regions starter, a permanent TM, and prize money if they get that far. Who gets what is decided by the league to prevent further conflict.

As I finish reading the rulebook the PA announced "Would Solaire please head toward the counter? I repeat. Would Solaire please head toward the counter?"

At that I head to Nurse Joy "Your pokemons are all healthy and ready to leave. Do you need anything else?" I then asked "Is it still possible to register to the Evergrande Conference at the moment? And can you tell me where the library is located?"

"Of course the registration ends in two weeks so I can register right now. As for the library here." She handed me a map of Petalburg City and pointed it out for me. It wasn't far from the center I was currently at and it opens around 8. Then she asked for my pokedex and ID for the registration process.

As she finished the process she handed me a small case for all the gym badges of Hoenn. I thanked her and went to the canteen so Saphira and Hestia can eat alongside me. I found out that Saphira prefers foods with high iron contents and Hestia prefers a diet of different berries during my trip to Petalburg City. So I probably have to get some scrap iron for Saphira before we leave.

As we chowed down our foods and reached our room I said to them "Tomorrow we will start training early in the morning before we head to the library for more information. So make sure you two get a good night rest because tomorrow will be tough."

Both Saphira and Hestia perked up at the thought of training and cheered at that. As we went to sleep Saphira curled up at the side of my bed since she was too heavy for it, and Hestia curled up beside me "Good night you two see you tomorrow"

The next morning we woke up with little fanfare and had a small breakfast before we head to a training zone with several large boulders.

"Alright you two today we are going to see how well you can use your currents move and see if you need to perfect it."

I had Saphira stand a small distance from a decent size boulder "Alright Saphira use Iron Head!" With a grunt she speed toward the boulder I notice she wasn't as slow as I expected for something that weigh as much as she did. _'Her muscle must be more developed to support her weight than I thought. Though I think I may need to give her a decent massage around her joints it must be the most stressed muscles on her body.'_

With that thought finished she slammed into the bolder and manage to create many cracks on it. "Alright Saphira now use Heavy Slam then Mud Slap" She then made a small hop back before her body glow silver and slammed onto the boulder with even more force she manage to break of chunk from the main body of the boulder.

After that she reared up on her hind legs and slam the ground a small wave of mud hit the boulder. I managed a long but thin dent on the boulder. "Good job Saphira, get some distance from the boulder and prepare to us Protect. Hestia, you will use Confusion on the chunks that Saphira attacks created and launched them at her. Can you do that?"

Hestia acknowledge the order and Teleported to the side of the boulder and began. Her horns glow a pinkish-blue light and a moment later one of the smaller chunks was thrown at Saphira. Just before they hit a green bubble popped into existence.

The chunks bounced of the bubble like a rubber ball and fell to the ground. I noticed that Saphira was noticeably tire from the technique. I then checked the time and found it was too early to have Saphira use Screech perhaps when we are further from the city I will see what she can do with it.

"Saphira, good job. Though we will need to work on your ability to use Protect without tiring yourself out. Hestia thank you helping out. Now I want to see you use Double Team please."

Saphira chirped and walked toward me as Hestia glowed white before 4 copies of her appear scatter across the field. With that I called her back "Now that we have seen what both of you can do let get down to the details. Saphira, I notice that you were much faster than I thought you were so while you will never be the fastest I will work with you on that speed so that we can give opponents a shock of their life.

We also be working on the power of your attack as well as your stamina endurance and your steel hide will help with taking hit you can't avoid. Hestia we will work on your evasion tactic as well as the power behind your technique.

With your Confusion I want you to be able to condense it to give a psychic blow as well as the ability to grab hold of enemies or objects. It will be the precursor to you learning Psychic and other psychic move.

Now I want both of you to work your technique on the boulders again until it nothing but chunks. After that I want both of you to run from one end of the battlefield to another 10 times to work on your stamina. When that over I'll get both of you to Nurse Joy for a nice rest."

As they started training I began to notice other trainers starting to work on their pokemons. I noticed some had Poocheyna and Zigzagoon others had Taillows. It was fascinating but I focused on Saphira and Hestia training.

After nearly 3 hours both of them managed to break their boulder and run the relay. I recalled them and went to Nurse Joy to treat their bruises and sore muscles.

During the wait I checked my pokedex to see if it could show examples of others pokemon use their moves. To my delight I found that not only does it do so but it even shows what possible move the pokemon in question can learn.

With that discovery I heard Nurse Joy calling for me. As I picked up my companions I decided to head toward the library after I checked the market for the average price of the supplies needed. I found the marketplace with no problem and found that most item were fairly cheap rarely costing more than 10 pokes, which that said the pokemon food supplies usually ranged between 50-60 for a week of ration.

The pokeball and medicine however were much more expensive ranging 100-200 for the basic pokeball and potion. The greatball and ultraball as well as the more specialized ball were all much more expensive.

The clerk told me that if I had more badges they could provide more supplies at cheaper price. The price was expensive to prevent a waste of resource that could otherwise help more experienced trainers.

I nodded at that but ask for a super potions so that I could save it for emergencies.

With my purchase I noticed it was reaching noon and decided to head back to the Center for a short lunch break before heading to the library. After we ate our fill I went to the library that was near the Center.

When I arrive I found that they had a varieties of different category of books. I ask the librarian if they had a copy of the books that I could purchase. With a confirmation I then for the location of a pokemon food recipe, history of hoenn cities and it natural land sites and lastly a tour guide.

After a short while the librarian had a copy of the most recommended books and I bought them.

With my purchase I then decided to head toward the gym to ask if they had any requirement for challenging them.

_'Hmm this day was much more fruitful than I thought at least I know now the average price range of the food supplies for me and my pokemons. I know I won't be a challenge for Norman if he the gym leader but it would be nice to know when I could come back for a decent chance'_

Soon I arrive in front of the Gym I saw nobody outside so I enter "Hello anyone here?" Before long a woman with long blonde hair with amber eyes and wearing what look like a uniforme appeared in front of me

"Hello, I'm Charlotte a gym trainer for Petalburg Gym. Do you have 4 badge in order to challenge Norman?" I shook my head "No, I just recently started my journey but I was about to ask if you had any requirement for the challenger to fight the gym leader by the way my name is Solaire nice to meet you."

At that Charlotte gave a small grin "Well then I'm glad I manage an answer to your question Solaire. Is there anything else I can help you with?" As she said that I asked "Thanks and do you know if any of the other gym have a similar requirement to challenge them and why yours does?"

Charlotte answer "Yes there is one other gym with this requirement its Juan's from Sootopolis City he require you to fight all previous gym and earn their badge. Both his and our gym have this requirement because we are a milestone. When a challenger fight in our gym and wins it will mark him or her as an Advance Trainer then an Elite Trainer if they beat both our gym respectively."

_'Wow that really show how well the League thought this out. Weed out the weaker one with the gym so when they reach Evergrande City only the best of the best will fight.'_

With all my question answer I thanked Charlotte for her time and was about to walk out of the gym when the door open before I reached it and a stern man with the same uniform as Charlotte entered

'Huh so that Norman he look much stricter in life…'

Norman looks at me with mild confusion before he turned to Charlotte "Charlotte, is he a new challenger?" She shook her head and replied "No, Norman. Solaire is a new trainer who didn't know about the more recent change to your challenge requirements." At that he turn back to me "Well then, I hope when you gather the required badges so you can give me a decent challenge. Until then good luck on your journey."

Once again saying my thanks I turn back to the entrance and left the gym I checked the time and found that it was close to dusk and decided to end the day on a high note.

When I reache the Center I head to the canteen once again and released Saphira and Hestia "Hey you two time to eat dinner we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow because we are leaving and heading to Rustboro City." When we finished eating we went back to the room we rented before long Saphira and Hestia fell asleep.

_'Today was very interesting so much the information I learn was helpful. Meeting Norman was nice for however brief our interaction was I doubt that he will remember me when I challenge him. On that note I wonder if he the father of May and Max or Brendan? Either way tomorrow going to be a long day I should go to sleep.'_

It didn't take long for sleep to come to me my last conscious thought was hope and excitement for tomorrow.

**AN: Now to clarify something I forgot to include on the previous chapter most of the pokemon will included all the special ability since I find it that those abilities are parts of their biology. The hidden ability is something different as with the game they rarely appear in the species and only the one with the gene can pass it on. Now the Fairy typing it always existed just that it was considered Normal until evidences proved contrary. I always found the 4 move limit a hassle so I decided to just have the pokemon learn all their move without forgetting it when with a trainer but otherwise the wild pokemon will have that limit enforced on them since they prioritize survival over battling ability.**


	4. Chapter 3 Route 104, Petalburg Woods

CH3: Route 104 and Petalburg Wood

The next morning I woke my pokemons and started packing up and inventorying my supplies I found out that my back pack could hold more stuff inside it than I thought. Because when it started to bulk up I notice that the bigger item were being shrunken.

_'Wow learn new thing every day… I guess that this is normal here because I've seen trainer pull stuff bigger than the bag itself. Now I know I can pack for more when we reach Rustboro.'_

With everything ready I recalled Saphira and Hestia and went to Nurse Joy to check out.

Before long I was heading toward the entrance of Route 104 and as I reached it I began to feel excitement and determination to begin and excel in anything together with my pokemons.

As I was trekking through the route I found a small cliff that leads to a decent drop down toward the beach. I looked around a bit and couldn't see a way down so I followed the route a bit more.

It wasn't long before I noticed a young boy running toward my direction. At first I was content on just getting out of his way since I rather avoid unnecessary trouble if I can. He then stopped a short distance and pointed at me "HAH! Our eyes meets that mean we have to fight! Ready your pokemon but I will show you the meaning of true power!"

I was stupefied by this sudden and abrupt change of pace that it was quiet and all you could hear was the wind whooshing and the wave crashing.

"Err… Are you ok? Wait that right I forgot to introduce myself. I am Rickard and once again I challenge you to a battle"

Startled at his question "Sure I accept the challenge. The name Solaire by the way. This will be a one on one right? I rather not have to leave myself defenseless in the wild."

At my prompt he nodded and he then called out "Ziggy, show him your power"

He threw the pokeball and a small brown and white stripe raccoon appear and let out a challenging bark and drop to a ready stance. Before I could choose who I wanted to fight my Pokedex beeped and then said.

**Zigzagoon the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokemon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything it happens to see.**

_'Was that really necessary? I didn't know it does that automatically. So a Zigzagoon then guess it time to see how Saphira fare against an agile pokemon like this'_ I then grab Saphira pokeball and let her out "Saphira, battletime."

She appear in a battle stance with a metallic hum "This is our first battle together Saphira let show him what we are made off! For now just let him get close."

"Ziggy use Tackle!" At that it launched itself quickly toward Saphira as fast as it could. As it was getting closer I order "Use Screech then Heavy Slam!"

"What no! Get away from it!"Rickard yelled but before it could do anything Saphira let out one of the harshest sound I ever heard point blank at her opponent. The Zigzagoon let out a yelp of pain and tried to unsuccessfully cover it ear. While it was distracted Saphira body glowed silver then she leapt in the air and fell right on top of the disabled pokemon with a vengeance.

After hitting the raccoon Saphira lept away from it waiting for it to get up. Only to see that the Zigzagoon fainted.

_'That was anticlimactic I expected it to last a little longer guess Saphira weight was too much for it.'_

Rickard recalled his Zigzagoon "You did good buddy. I guess we got unlucky this time." He said to it before he turned and walked toward me "Well a win a win the prize money should be transferred over soon. I really didn't expect you to end the battle so quickly since it was your first time battling."

"I was expecting a longer fight I guess Screech was more effective than I thought." We shook hands before he left. "Good job Saphira. We won our first battle together quickly and efficiently but now it time for you to take a break" She let out a pleased chirp before I recalled her and went on my way.

It was a few hours later on the road when I spotted a Cabin with a small but empty port next to it. I went toward it to see what it was and when I reach it a sign was hanging from the roof "Briney's and Peeko's Cabin… Huh, guess this is where you can get the Sailor Briney from the game to lend you a ride to Dewford since his boat not here he must be out. I wonder if he has a schedule?"

I took a small look around and found a board that said he departed from his cabin 3 days ago and is not expected to return for another 11 days.

_'Guess that means it a 7 day trip to and from Dewford and the price isn't very expensive and guess I should ask for more details when he gets here. At least it gives me plenty of time to get back here after challenging Roxanne.'_

I released my companion and got started on making lunch near the cabin.

With lunch finished I resume my trek to the woods before long I was bored again and decided to check up on possible moves both Saphira and Hestia could learn. I decided to see if I could teach Saphira Metal Claw and Rock Tomb since both are useful at the moment as well as perfecting her moveset. When I read about Magnet Rise I had so many idea about the move that it wasn't funny.

If done correctly it create a magnetic field around the user to levitate and become immune to most ground type moves. But I wondered if it was strong enough it could possibly nullify most electric attack and prevent other steel type from hitting the user by repelling them or ensuring the user attack hit by not letting them move.

But the only way to know if it was possible is if I could ask Watson or Roxanne since perhaps they already thought about this.

With Hestia I was hoping to work on perfecting her moveset and work on learning Disarming Voice and Magical Leaf to help with the gym battle.

It wasn't until I was about to enter the wood near noon that I heard someone call out to me. I looked around and found that a blonde haired lady in a fancy green dress with a similar hat was calling out to me.

"Hello young man I am Mica. Are you perhaps about to enter the woods? If so I must caution you since there are many poison type pokemons in there and you will need plenty of antidote just in case."

I nodded "Yes, I am. My name's Solaire. Don't worry I prepare plenty but I doubt that they will be able to poison my pokemons easily since one is a steel type and the other a psychic type. By the way would it be possible to have a battle? I've been wanting to have a battle with Hestia my Ralts but I haven't seen another person until you."

She agreed to fight a single battle and then called out "Taillow let's fly high today" A tiny navel bird with a short beak appears in the air with a battlecry.

**Taillow the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokemon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.**

_'I knew I forgot to check something guess I will do so after this battle.'_ I called out "Hestia, battletime." I threw her ball and she appear horns glow emitting the feeling of determination.

"Now Hestia let start out with a Growl then a blast of Confusion" At my order she let out a small growl and I notice that Taillow had a red glow that pulsed downward. Then her horns glows a pinkish blue color before she fired a blast of Confusion.

With a dainty expression she called out "Taillow dodge that and use Quick Attack follow by Pecks" it dodged the Confusion with a barrel roll and it charged at Hestia with its beak glowing and a white glow trailing it.

"Hestia use Teleport then Double Team to confuse it, follow up with Confusion" At my prompt she manage to avoid the attack with a bright flash as she reappeared in multiples place before she manage to grab Taillow with Confusion and slammed it on the ground multiple time.

"Taillow break out of it and use Gust to blow it away" It manage to break free making Hestia recoil from the loss of concentration before sending a gale of wind at her. Which sent her flying due to her low weight to a tree. "Now use Quick Attack before it gets up." It charged at Hestia once again but missed as Hestia teleported near me once again.

"Hestia are you alright?" She manage to send a wave of determination once more. "Alright then use Double Team and follow it up with several blast of Confusion."

She glowed white as several copies of her appear covering the field before the copies manage to send blast to the Taillow.

Mica frantically called "Taillow dodge!" But it was too late as it was hit by a blast from behind only to fall out of the air and be hit multiple time as it fell. When it reached the ground the Taillow couldn't keep fighting.

"Great work Hestia we won!" She teleported in front of me emitting wave of happiness over her victory.

With a sigh Mica recalled her pokemon "Thank you for your hard work. That was a trilling battle Solaire are you hoping to challenge the gym circuit?"

"Yup, also the battle was great you manage to get Hestia to work for her victory. By the way do you know if Briney ferries passenger from Dewford to Slateport?"

She shook her head "No I'm sorry I don't really know I usually only travel between Rustboro and Petalburg every few month."

My shoulder slumped but then I perked up "Thanks anyway now I think it about time I get on the road I want to at least make a headway into the forest. Good luck and safe travels Mica."

"Good luck with the circuit and safe travels Solaire." With that we parted way.

When I entered that forest I notice a clear trail forward and went along it. It was nearing dusk when I managed to find a clearing and I went and set camp up.

I released both Saphira and Hestia so they can get familiar with the surrounding as I began to prepare our dinner. "So how do you two feel about today battles? Was it what you two expected?"

When both of them gave an affirmative I gave them a small smile and set their bowls in front of them. "Now why don't eat and tell me how it taste." When they both try their food they began hesitantly before eating with gusto.

When dinner was over I set my sleeping bag out and began to prepare to go to sleep. "Tomorrow we will train a bit in the morning before we resume heading to Rustboro to sleep well." They curl up near me and we went to sleep under the night stars.

The next day we woke up I had both of them work on their moveset. Saphira Iron Head and Heavy slam was enough to bring down a tree after a short while and I notice that Protect doesn't tires her as much as when we first tried to use the move. Hestia Double Team and Teleport became even more efficient to the point she doesn't tire herself as much.

Her Confusion however still needed work but I read in the pokedex that she probably won't be able to lift large boulder until she evolve into a Kirlia with that I had her work on the power of her blasts.

After an hour I called them to me. "Now I am about to show you two a video of the move that I want you two to learn. Saphira I want you to learn Metal Claw and Rock Tomb. While Metal Claw will be easy for you to figure out here how Rock Tomb is done."

I showed her a video where a Geodude was using Rock Tomb and a step by step process. Although I don't know if she understood what needs to be done she went to a corner of the clearing and started working.

"Now Hestia I want you to learn both Disarming Voice and Magical Leaf. Disarming Voice is simple in concept but difficult in execution. You have to channel the fairy type energy into a cry and it will always hit it target. Now Magical Leaf is similar to your Confusion blasts it where you condense grass type energy into a form of a Razor Leaves and you can set it to chase your target unlike a normal Razor Leaves. Her a video."

I showed her a video of a Clefairy using Disarming Voice and a Roserade using Magical Leaf. With an example of how to do the moves I had both practice one then the other after a set amount of time. As I watch them train I began to prepare breakfast for the champions.

After they finished training they both manage to learn their respective move but they were weak and needed more training to be useful in battle. I had them eat breakfast and I began to pack up when they finished I recalled both of them and began our trek once more.

It took the rest of the day and the most of the next to finally exit Petalburg Woods to which we manage to fight off many bug pokemon and a few bug trainer. Saphira and Hestia manage to perfect as much as they could their current moveset and with Saphira providing more durable target they began to improve much faster than using the tree in the wood.

Near the exit of the forest we found a berry shop to which I found that both Saphira and Hestia like Oran Berries and Pecha Berry respectively. So I bought enough to last a few week of both plus a few other status curing berries to compliment the medicine I have at the moment.

The berries were relative inexpensive for their usefulness so it didn't leave much a dent on my finance. Plus anything for my pokemon they deserve the best.

When we left the shop I went to the brigde that connect the woods to Rustboro it was wide as it as thick you could probably have 5 people walking side by side and still have room. I ask if the guard near the beginning of the bridge if it could support the weight of some of the heavier pokemons. They said yes but nothing more specific since they didn't know exactly themselves.

It took the better part of an hour before I finally managed to reach the gates of Rustboro City.

* * *

**AN: Another day another chapter done. Now I really don't like doing day to day stuff but sometime it necessary in order to give a reason for a time skip no matter how small. Now most people tend to make their first pokemon battle a gripping yet pretty much rookie battle. I decide to do the opposite really a noise that can break window at point blank then having something nearly 20 time your weigh fall on you? Would you really stay conscious? Now the next chapter will include a lot of thing you can find normally in Rustboro.**

**PS: RL decides to mess with me and I couldn't post this chapter yesterday tomorrow will contain two chapters to make up for this. Now if anyone can tell me a decent time frame for the Pokemon movie I want to see if I can include them since the Hoenn one are some of my favorite.**


	5. Chapter 4 Rustboro, Roxanne Gym Battle

**AN: Just a few words before we begin. I have drawn inspiration from both the "Traveler" by The Straight Elf for giving me some basic yet believable idea for the use of Magnet Rise and the stories from the author Banix since he manage to include the gym trainers as well as making the gym leaders job description more believable than just waiting for the next challenger.**

**Ashborn2271: You are right about that being specialized in Steel will be hard since there are so few of them in Hoenn naturally. While I won't diss on the story "Y'know nothing Jon Snow!" by Umodin since I enjoy reading it. Flying type are abundant in variety in each region including a few Starter and Psuedo-Legendaries and a much easier story to write about overall on that end. I have a few idea on how to get foreign Steel type but most of them will be in their respective region if I ever get that far.**

**Galactic Swarm 1998: Honestly no not really I reviewed most of their interaction and frankly they seem more like professional rival. Albeit one that where Drew likes to fluster and make fun of her during their encounter. He only seem to respect May when at the Grand Festival and even then still remarks that she isn't making her own style just copying in different ways. This in my view while just a criticism could be taken much worse which May tends to do.**

* * *

CH4: Rustboro City, Devon Corps, Gym Battle

Rustboro City, now there a city with many building towering over each other almost like it was New York City. I notice it was very organized in it speard with newer building near the center of the city with older near the edge. I have no doubt some of those building will be replaced with newer one with few exceptions.

It was the evening sun as well as the buildings burnt orange color that made it look like a painting. I check my pokenav map data to see that there was a Pokemon Center closer to the older building so I went to it.

As I was walking I notice that most of the pokemon that are out of their pokeball were mostly a variety of the smaller rock, ground types. While in Petalburg it was mostly normal type. _'I guess the cities of Hoenn have a typing theme similar to their Gym Leader'_

When I reached the Center I managed to book a room and while my companion healed up. I asked around if there was anything worthwhile to visit as a Trainer beside the Gym. Most of the answer I received was the Trainer School at the newer district, Devon Corps who CEO is Joseph Stone father of Steven Stone Hoenn previous Champion before Wallace, Route 115 and 116 which has many trainer walking through them.

After retrieving my companion from the nurse I went to the room I booked and let them out. "Tomorrow is going to be a rest day since I need to restock on supplies as well as check out anything of interest. The day after tomorrow we will challenge the Gym whatever the outcome of the battle is we will get some more training at both Route 115 and 116."

Both of them tiredly agreed before they set themselves up to sleep. I grinned at them before a thought hit me like a truck _'Now that I think about it I aside from a few thing I really don't know much about my Pokemon personality I should take some time and spend it playing with them since both are still young. Although I know they both like battles I think I should let them follow me around tomorrow as well so they can see more than the routes and gyms…'_

With that last thought I went to sleep determined to be better than the last few days for my pokemons because this journey isn't just about me it include them and any future teammate that joins us.

The next day I went to Nurse Joy "Excuse me Nurse Joy do you know anywhere where they can give pokemon massage. Lately I thought that it would be nice if after a tough day I can show my appreciation to my pokemon since they are the one working hard."

She looked at me with a small smile "Why yes there are plenty of places like that. Most of them are located near a Pokemon Center or close to a gym in most city. You can leave them there for an hour and they return happier as well, you can ask them to show you how to take better care of your pokemon and any future pokemon you capture but if you are a specialist they can give you a general overview on what to look out for. You can also visit the Trainer School to learn there as well."

I was surprised that the trainer school offers lesson over that but in hindsight they probably are there for those who wish to help care for pokemon aside from the nursing profession. With a thanks I began searching for a salon with Saphira walking at my side looking from one side to the other and Hestia on my shoulder taking in the sight of the city.

The search was enlightening to say the least Saphira was very docile with other people she let smaller children pet her without complain humming and chirping when they managed to get her sweet spot on her neck. Hestia on the other hand was timid she never let other pet her when walking and hid between my legs as they got near. Though that shyness disappear when she fights quite the flip of personality. I hope when she evolves into Kirlia she can get over her shyness and gain confidences.

When found the salon not long after we left the Center I hired their service and ask if I could watch as well. They agreed and began with Hestia her substance that looks like hair needed to be brushed every few day to prevent tangles and matted hair most Ralts usually do this by flowing their psychic power down their hair that or a member of their family does this. They used a long toothed brush to take care of this after it was done I noticed that Hestia was a bit happier than before.

Saphira was next and most Steel type suffer the same thing that most common metal do rust, overheating to the point their armor become brittle. The first can be avoided with a brush with steel bristle it's best done every few days the temperature most likely can be dangerous to those not in their final evolution or even older member of the species since their armor are thicker and can replenish it much more easily than their earlier evolution.

When I asked about muscle stress I mention that Saphira had the ability Heavy Metal. They lectured me on the important of providing a head rest so that when she sleep she can lean on it without hurting herself. Otherwise an Aron with Heavy Metal don't usually suffer from neck muscle stress since they have stronger muscle than an ordinary one.

After that small but important detour my companion enjoyed the attention and I knew it was the right thing_. 'I knew that most pokemons needed special attention in order to be at their best and that being a master of a type usually means that you need to know how to care for them better than a generalist. At least I am taking some small step in that direction.'_

I decided to head to the newer district since it contained both the school and Devons. When I reached the school it was a large building a few squares wide and nearly 8 stories high. I recalled my companion before went inside to see what it was about and as I did I spotted a reception counter.

"Hello I am Solaire Eversteel is it possible to watch one of the classes in session?" I asked the man behind the counter.

He looked up from some paperwork "Yes you can but please don't disturb the class already in session. On the second floor in classroom 3. Roxanne, Rustboro Gym Leader is holding a lesson on type advantage and it importance."

I thanked the receptionist before heading up to the classroom it was a short while before I was in front of the classroom he mentioned. Steeling myself I enter the classroom I noticed that the classroom was set up like a college classroom.

I went to the nearest seat and sat down and looked at Roxanne she looked to be around 23-25 year old and look very much like both her game and anime counterpart. She did noticed that I entered by continue on with her lecture.

"Types are properties for Pokémon and their moves. As of now, there are 18 types with Fairy type being discovered recently when it was noticed that Dragon type did not do as much damage to certain Normal type and a few of other typing. A Pokémon may have either one or two types: For instance, Blaziken is a Fire and Fighting type, while Sceptile is a Grass type.

Now most people think that with the correct typing you can win any battle you face ahead of you. This thinking is wrong a weaker pokemon even with type advantage cannot defeat a stronger and better trained pokemon. Unless a miracle happens training and experience can and will surpass the typing of the pokemon in battle…"

As the lecture went on to noon I learn quite a few thing but otherwise it was mostly the same as the game. For one the only pokemon type with true immunity to another would be Ghost and Normal type fighting each other with said move, as well as Steel complete immunity to Poison. Otherwise weakness can be overcome just as resistance can be overwhelmed.

Item that boost the power of certain type of move are usually ban in tournament but can be used outside it, but the item can only resist so much damage until it break that it not used outside as often.

When the lecture ended I stayed behind to reserve my place for the challenge for tomorrow. As the room emptied I walk to Roxanne "That was a very informative class do you do lectures very often? And before I forget my name is Solaire Eversteel."

Roxanne turned away from the chalkboard and gave me a quick inspection "Ah you were the one who arrive after the lecture started. As you may already know I am Roxanne the Gym Leader of Rustboro. To answer your question not as often as I liked to I help at the school every so often but my duty is to the gym. Thank you for waiting until class ended most are impatient to get it over with. You are asking for a challenge right? Do you have any of the other Hoenn League badges?"

I nodded "Yes I am but not today since I want my pokemon to enjoy a day of before the real challenge begins. As for the badge if I beat you tomorrow your will be my first."

At this she was even more surprised but otherwise accepted that tomorrow morning will be when I can start challenging her gym.

Thanking her before leaving I decided that it time to check Devon Corps. It took a short while and I knew that it's a corporate it had a small store next to it. I found inside that it sold many kind of tech from camera to Pokenav, and it sold evolutionary stones and item like Electerizer and Magmarizer.

While both item are prohibitively expensive it is affordable for trainer with all badges. _'Probably to prevent weaker trainer from getting killed by their pokemon. Not that it will stop the people with no badge and more money to spend.' _

I left the Devon Corps store and went to the main building. As I entered the reception area I ask if there was any project the corps was working on that a Trainer can know about. The receptionist told me that there are two at the moment the fossil reviver and the dream machine.

The fossil reviver is self-explanatory it a machine that revives a fossil in a week time but not many trainers find a fossil with sufficient DNA. Even then they can't take care of the revived pokemon unless they prove that they have all 8 badge or 5 ribbons and participated in a conference and placed high enough. They could also have or had the position of the Gym Leader, Elite Four or Champion

The requirement didn't shocked me as much since such pokemons need even more attention than a modern one I thanked the receptionist for his time and left.

It was during the night that I managed to return to the Center since after visiting the corp I decided to resupply now to save time tomorrow for the Gym and then the nearby Route.

* * *

Roxanne POV's

It was the day after Solaire issue his challenge to my Gym it not often I meet trainer especially novice trainers with much patience since they are always in a hurry. I was waiting in the security room watching my gym's trainer wait for it current challenger. Just as I was wondering what kind of pokemon he has, he entered with confidence.

It didn't take long before he found the entrance of the maze he had two paths in front of him if he get the question right he moves on without fighting them. He stood there for a short while before he on purposely got it wrong. '_Now why did he do that? Was he not confident in his answer or does he want to actually fight my gym trainers?_' I watched as he sent out an Aron called Saphira to fight his opponent Geodude.

This fight revealed much about him, he is the kind that likes to think ahead but can actually trust his pokemon to move as he want so he can maximize the effects of the attacks. Even though his pokemon wasn't hurt much he was still worried about it though he didn't use a potion but an Oran berry to heal its wounds.

The next two fight was with a Ralts named Hestia with it he took a vastly different fighting style which surprised me. Most novice trainer tend to train in one sole aspect to the best of their pokemon abilities before working on the next. With the Ralts he took control of the fight from beginning right up to the very end.

The last fight there wasn't much else to take note of but it gave me a sense of anticipation since I haven't face a trainer with such a varied style of fighting near the start of their journey. With the Aron he focus on maximizing the strength and defense a slow but steady style and with the Ralts a control freak not normally seen on his trainer level. I just can't wait…

* * *

Solaire POV's

To whoever say that a gym is easy is dead wrong. Those gym trainers were experience and it made me wonder how strong the gym leaders were exactly. The second gym trainer took longer than I would like to defeat him it was a mercy that Hestia manage to avoid being hit that Nosepass was extremely nasty.

But then I began to wonder do the gym leaders really limits themselves to their region native pokemon or do they look at the others as well? If so my fight got a lot harder there are rock type that can make my pokemon look like shrimps in comparison. But if Roxanne does have a Nosepass I think I can beat it with much less efforts since the pokemon tend to point it nose north when inexperienced with controlling it magnetic field.

The third trainer was much easier but confirmed my fear. Her first pokemon was Bonsly and while weaker than her second an Alolan Geodude. I was confuse I knew about the Bonsly but the Geodude gave me a nasty shock literally it could use electric type move while not as effective on Saphira was still unexpected. It wasn't until after the battle that I asked her about it.

She told me that Alola was a region the west of Kanto that is an archipelago much like the Orange Islands south of Kanto in the anime. The location of the region and it environment sometime changes the typing of a pokemon. What could be normal type on most continent could be a dark type over there.

I was shocked I only knew about the game right up to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Now there could be nearly 100 different pokemons, new mechanic and quite possibly new Mega Evolutions that I don't know about after the fight with Roxanne I need to check this out before I head to the nearby routes.

With that unexpected and worrisome surprise I healed my companions then I went to the room ahead to the arena where Roxanne should be waiting.

**"Welcome Solaire, to my Gym. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply in battle all that I've learned at the Pokemon Trainers' School and during my journey. If you impress me during our pokemon battle, I'll present you with a Gym Badge as proof of your strength as a Trainer."**

During her speech I felt something from her like a form of power behind her words and at that moment I knew that no matter what the only way get pass this battle was to give it my all with no hold bars. Because the moment I hesitate I will lose.

The referee walked to us and had me had over my pokedex so he can place it on a machine that will record our battle and it result. Then we walk to our corners.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle against Roxanne the Rustboro Gym Leader and Solaire Eversteel. Now release your pokemon." The referee shouted and before long we call our pokemon to battle.

"Hestia, there no room for hesitation. Battletime!"

"Rockruff, time for a battle."

What appear on Roxanne corner was a small canine reminding me of both Houndour and Growlithe but since this is a Rock type Gym it must be one.

"Rockruff use Rock Polish and charge in for a Bite" It collar began to glow white and looked shinier but I knew it would increase it speed as it charged in fast.

"Hestia use Double Team and spread out your Magical Leaf so that both your copies and the leafs surround Rockruff."

Hestia and her copies began to surround Rockruff while releasing what look like enough Magical Leaf to obscure both her and where the attack came from. Then she launched them at it.

"Rockruff use Odor Sleuth to find the real one before it hit you." The dog was fast enough to avoid it the first time but since Magical Leaf never missed it began an impressive display of acrobatic but before it could locate Hestia it was hit by a few.

Once the illusion of a leaf tornado Rockruff was standing strong not looking very hurt.

"Impressive but you need to do more before you can knock Rockruff out. "Now use Bite while keeping up the Odor Sleuth."

I knew that Double Team was now useless "Use Confusion blast to keep it away if it get near use Teleport." With a glow she began launching psychic projectile at Rockruff.

The Rockruff manage to get close while avoiding the attack and before Hestia could Teleport managed to get a bite on Hestia arm. With a cry of pain she blast the Rockruff of her with Confusion before getting some distance with Teleport.

Both pokemon were beginning to tire out and I needed to end it fast before it got worse "Hestia use Disarming Voice then Magical Leaf."

Roxanne knew that she need to strike now or lose her first pokemon "Rockruff dodge!" Before it could the Disarming Voice hit then soon after the Magical Leaf" and explosion of smoke appeared with Rockruff in the epicenter. As the smoke cleared "Rockruff is unable to battle the challenger win the battle Roxanne choose your next pokemon."

She recalled Rockruff and sent out her final pokemon "Nosepass, be a dear and end the battle quickly."

With a cry it stood ready "Nosepass use Thunder Wave then Rock Throw" it release a wave of electricity to it front and after the wave it created a large rock then launched at Hestia.

"Hestia let the Thunder Wave hit use then use Confusion to send back it attack" She looked back at me for a moment in confusion before a wave of understanding and glee reach me.

Roxanne was confused as well before it hit her as well "No! Nosepass start moving" But before it could move the Thunderwave hit Hestia and she sent back the Rock Throw at Nosepass. It let out a cry when sparks appears on it body and was hit by its own attack.

"Clever, very clever use of Synchronize. But the fight isn't over yet."

I recalled Hestia "For Hestia it is." _'I was hoping to damage Nosepass more but I doubt she can last longer with the Paralisis. Better to be on the safe side'_

"Saphira, Battletime!" Saphira let out a metallic hum. "The Nosepass is paralyzed now use Rock Tomb and follow up with an Iron Head!"

Saphira sent out multiple rock to trap the Nosepass even further before she launch to a surprisingly fast sprint.

"Nosepass dodge and use Rock Tomb to stop that Aron before it reaches you" It manage to avoid Saphira Rock Tomb before sending its own.

Saphira while not nimble and fast is quite hard to stop when charging broke through its Rock Tomb with Iron Head and continue on to Nosepass hitting it hard. "Great hit now don't let it get up with Metal Claws"

Roxanne was surprised by Saphira strength but before she could do anything her Nosepass was hit by a few Metal Claws and one of them managed to buff Saphira attacks.

"Nosepass use Thunder Wave then Spark!" It send another wave trying to paralyze Saphira and then electricity surrounds its body before it charged at her.

"Saphira use Rock Tomb to defend against the Thunder Wave and once it get closer use First Victory followed by Metal Claws." Saphira manage to produce a Rock Tomb before the Thunder Wave hits her and when Nosepass got closer she used Screech to distract it. Then proceed to use Heavy Slam.

Nosepass received a point blank Screech which was more harmful to it body at such close range. Before it could recover receive a heavy blow due to Saphira's Heavy Slam, and before it could get her off sparks of paralysis appeared preventing it from escaping her furious Metal Claws.

It wasn't long before it was clear it couldn't fight anymore. "Nosepass is unable to battle. Victory goes to the challenger Solaire Eversteel."

Roxanne recalled Nosepass with a sigh "Congratulation on your victory Solaire. Here is the Stone Badge and the reusable TM Rock Tomb. It was an exciting match I hope we can battle again one day perhaps with my true team when you get all eight badge."

I was elated to beat Roxanne after such an exciting battle and grab my rewards from my victory. Now to ask Roxanne about Magnet Rise "Roxanne if it isn't a bother can I ask a favor?"

Roxanne gave me a confused look before nodding "Thanks, now is it possible that one of you pokemon to tutor Saphira on the move Magnet Rise?"

She was surprised at the request and asked why "Well you see I had some ideas about the move and wanted to use it aside from its normal use. But also as a mean of mobility and defense against electric and possible fire type for Saphira using her control over the magnetic field she could control."

At this the Gym Leader eye began glinting at the possible use of the move and agree to teach Saphira after our pokemons where healed. It was still morning when we reached the Center and waited for our pokemon to recover. We spoke over the topic of using Magnet Rise as a mean of mobility and defense. Roxanne told we that while possible Saphira wouldn't be to use to defend against powerful electric and fire type move like I imagine until she fully evolves.

So when our pokemon was returned to us we head back toward the gym to begin the tutoring. While I don't expect Saphira to master it in one day we have enough time for my idea to reach fruition.


	6. Chapter 5 Return to Briney Cabin,Dewford

CH 5 Return to Briney Cabin, Dewford Town

Roxanne's POV

The battle against Solaire was more than I expected out of a novice trainer, he manage to beat Rockruff speed with his Ralts with some difficulty which is more than most can say. Since most trainer expect rock type to be slow with few exceptions. His use of its natural ability to paralyze Nosepass was a genius idea it was more in line with a trainer at the advance level.

His Aron was faster than I thought it would be as well as stronger than the usual level. Either it was well trained or had the hidden ability Heavy Metal or possibly both. He use an attack that normally used to slow other Pokémon as well as deal damage as a mean to defend itself.

What really surprised me was his idea of use Magnet Rise for more than it original use. It was ingenious and I hope that he can prove it to be viable. It certainly would help with some of my slower Pokémon that can learn Magnet Rise.

Before long I had Compass my Probopass who was my starter during my journey help tutor Solaire's Aron on the move. It managed to learn it at a basic level and would need further training for it to reach the level what he imagined for it.

It was near noon before I had to head back to the Gym he had a Pokenav so we exchanged numbers so we can stay in contact should he ever need advice on Rock type and moves. He would be a trainer to watch out for.

* * *

Solaire's POV

It was around noon when Roxanne need to head back to her Gym, while it was nice of her to help she had a busy schedule already. She told me a bit about Gym Leader, what most don't know is that the Pokémons they use for Gym Battles aren't their main team. They are usually have weaker Pokémon to use on weaker trainer or are offspring of their main battlers that varies on the amount of badge the challenger has.

The only glaring exception would be Norman's and Juan's team. Norman who only use an advance leveled team and his main battler because of his requirement and elite level challenger. As for Juan he uses an Elite level team that has only one of his main battler.

The Gym Leader also have other responsibility like patrolling their city and its surrounding zones, training their gym's trainers, and during emergency act as a Hero unit from those strategy games as rally point or as a powerful trooper on their own.

She also mention that the Elite Fours and the Champion are different starred Generals with the Champion as the Head obviously. As well as one man army to settle difficult situations.

All this was fascinating I always thought that Gym Leader were holding back and this only confirmed it now. This also settle one point don't mess with them unless you got the strength to fight on even term with them.

That made me want to one day fight them with their main battler. But also brought up one nagging suspicion. If this was true did Brock and Misty even leave their Gyms to follow Ash? If so they probably got in trouble unless they manage to get a suitable replacement during that time.

Either way I won't truly know unless I meet them myself. _'Maybe I should check the net on previous Indigo and Silver Conference competitor to see if Ash even real here. I could also check about the movies events as well because I noticed that with each one get more and more dangerous. Especially Sinnoh with the Creation Trio and Arceus itself…'_

With a shudder I set myself to looking up the events and found out that a storm around New Island that was building up suddenly dissipated; the Shamouti Archipelago was experiencing freak blizzard, thunderstorms, and heat waves that spread out to Kanto; a mansion in Greenfield was cover in crystals and Entei was spotted nearby.

_'Those were just what was noticed by the media, but I have no doubt that the event of 4ever and Heroes happened as well even if nothing was noticed.'_

With all that happens so far I was suddenly worried _'Was this what Arceus wanted me to help out with? I need to get stronger fast because since could go from bad to worse so easily. Legendary or not you don't mess with the natural equivalent of gods and expect to get out without a scratch.'_

I sighed and decide to get a move on to Dewford Town since Briney would arrive in possibly 5-6 days if nothing delayed him. With that I checked out and left the Center and began backtracking to Route 104 that Briney's Cabin is located at.

It took 3 day with a few pit stop to rest and train for a few hours to reach the cabin. Saphira was bigger than her initial 0.4m which was now 0.6m and her armor was thicker with some smaller spiker forming after the first one. But she was able to get better at Magnet Rise enough to help her avoid ground type move and with her mobility in a single yet short hop in a direction. She also managed to learn Roar and Rockslide during our trip.

Her Roar was able to scare away weaker wild Pokémons from challenging us but it didn't deter those with the strength to fight her. In a way that was a nice bonus it help both Saphira and Hestia get stronger faster.

Hestia was taller than before where she used to be nearly 0.4 meter she now reached 0.7 meter. She also managed to learn Lucky Chant and Heal Pulse as well. During a few trainer battle I noticed that what people hear for Lucky Chant was different for each individuals but in the end the move only affect the user. The way I discovered this was just an innocent question to an older Trainer only to have her blush and stammer.

Confused she left in a hurry the few time I face other trainers I asked and most heard their favorite music. I hear the song 'Silver for Monster' a few time as well as a few other songs I liked. Heal Pulse was a great boon in helping Saphira, Hestia and I recover from most minor injury with no complications.

But I never pushed her since she could probably heal worse injury partially but I never seen or been hurt that badly to try. It is an interesting move a ball of pink psychic power is launched from between the user hand flies to the targeted zone and heal anything abnormal that doesn't include status effect like confusion, frozen, paralysis, burn above 1st degree, and sleep. It also doesn't seem to restore the target stamina.

As we reached Briney cabin as the sun was setting we noticed that he still hasn't arrived yet and began to set up camp and soon after a small dinner we went to sleep.

We woke up the next day and found that Briney had yet to arrive so we busied ourselves with training. Now that we don't have to watch out for wild Pokémons attacking at random moments I began training alongside them to increase my stamina. I usually did a few 50m relay from camp to a tree if there was sufficient space otherwise I did basic workout of push up, sit up, side crunches, squats, and jumping jacks to warm up before the relays.

We stop training around noon as I began to make lunch for us I noticed a small object on the horizon heading toward us from the sea. When we finished eating I found out that it was a ship as it got nearer. When it stopped at the port an old man and a Wingull got off the ship.

He noticed us and called out "Ahoy there lad if you want to hire my ship service come inside the cabin and we can talk."

We followed after him when I finished packing up the camp I made opposite to the cabin. When we went inside I notice that it didn't have much in the way of decorations and the old man was sitting on a rocking chair.

"Hello there lad welcome to my cabin I am Captain Briney and this is Peeko" He pointed at his Wingull "Now is there anything you need? I usually don't get much passenger but I like to sail the sea often and don't mind ferrying other that don't have Pokémons that can cross such distance easily."

"Hello Captain, I'm Solaire Eversteel. I would like to hire your service to get to Dewford Town and to inquire about your ability to reach Slateport City."

At that he gave a small nod "Well then to reach Dewford it will cost 500 pokes to cover the trip to it and as for Slateport I'm afraid I cannot help you. You see the sea to Slateport is much rougher and my ship is a well maintained but old one. If I had a newer ship I could help you there but sadly in my old age that would be rather pointless.

But you don't have to worry there is a ferry that can take you there every weekend since their ship is larger as well as faster."

When he finished explaining I thanked him and inquired about when we should leave. "We will set sail in 3 hours since I will wait on the chance that more would like to join."

With that he asked me to help him out with offloading some smaller crate off his ship and some from a small storage garage to the ship. With Hestia help we managed to finish a lot faster than expected at the end of the third hour only one other asked for his service.

He was another trainer heading to Dewford to challenge Brawley before continuing on his journey. He didn't like to talk much so I just busied myself reading some of the books I bought at Petalburg City.

Before long we set sail. Briney gave both of us instruction on releasing Pokémon on his ship, he said that they can only be released when we stopped at noon and night during the following days. I asked if his ship was tough enough to handle a heavy Pokémon like Saphira who ability doubles her weight from an average Aron.

He told me that his ship could but to not let her walk near the edges of the ship since she could tilt us to one side.

It was 7 days. Seven mind-numbingly boring days until we reached Dewford Town at noon while it was a new experience to sail the sea for me it got boring pretty fast after the first two days. My only saving grace was that I brought some books with me. Hoenn got a particularly colorful history to say the least.

Among the region I know of it was the 3rd to get an official Pokémon League just after Kanto and Johto. The reason why was that it never really had experienced war on the scale that most other region had. With Sir Aaron sacrifice in Kanto, the Burning of the Bell Tower in Ecruteak and the rage of Ho-Oh, the Mysterious Aura Guardian of Mt. Coronet, and the Two King of Unova they all managed to end the war on most regions.

Hoenn had small skirmish here and there but overall was a pretty peaceful region and it didn't get the idea of starting their League until Kanto and Johto did.

When we arrived at Dewford it looked like a small port town with a few harbor for the ships that comes and go. I noticed that the Gym was near the center of the town and had a Pokémon Center right next to it. As we got off I helped Briney offload some crate which he told me on the way was trade material that he and a friend help deliver to the town every so often.

I went to the Center to book a room and to get my Pokémon a checkup. While we were on the sea I notice that Hestia was getting closer to evolution and Saphira was getting there but still need more time. As she worked I asked a few of the other trainer about Granite Cave.

Before long Nurse Joy brought them back to me and gave me some advice about Granite Cave as well. "Now before you head toward Granite Cave you need to know a few thing. Firstly it has no natural light so it is best that you get a lamp or flashlight to help you see in the cave. You can ask one of the tutors that reside at the edge of the town he teaches anyone Pokémons that can learn the move Flash. Secondly there a horde of the Aron evolution line near the lower area please do not disturb them as they can cause serious damage to their surrounding when enraged.

Lastly if you find anything off note please like evolutions stone or held item you can sell them at the market place."

Since it was nearing evening I went to resupply quickly to prepare for tomorrow. Then I went to the tutor location he just gave me a reusable Flash TM and said it was easier than personally teaching Pokémons since the league tend to supply him with the TM.

When I finished using it on Hestia it was night time and I went to the room I booked. I release my companions and told them our plan for the week was to find some new friends to join us on our journey and train at Granite Cave to help prepare for the fight at Brawley's Gym since I remember that it was mostly dark inside until you reached him.

Saphira gave a chirp of excitement when I mentioned new friends, and Hestia sent me a wave of agreement before a flash of light came from her. Blinking away the dot of my vision I noticed her give me a small grin.

"Well I guess that answer the question I was about to ask you. Now can you adjust the amount of light given easily?" She gave a small nod and began to glow softly enough that she lit the room with a warm pink color. After that show of control we went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was meant to be longer but then I decided to expand on the Gym Leader duty while it is a serious responsibility and grant prestige. They can also be replaced after a long and extensive interview and investigation on the person past. We don't really want a person like Giovanni who lost his position by setting the Team Rocket that chased Ash around as the replacement even if it wasn't for long. Though even if I researched who took his position aside from Blue who won't be in the series at least not in his game persona but as Ash rival Gary Oak the researcher.**


	7. Chapter 6 Granite Cave Pt1

CH6: Granite Cave Part 1

It was early in the morning when I left the Center I checked out of the room because I planned on reaching the mural that was said to contain drawings of the past. Finding the entrances of Granite Cave was easy all I had to do was follow the beach and viola.

As I walked there I saw a warning sign saying that visitor to the beach need to exercise caution since a wild Pokémon was causing trouble recently near the sands. With my foggy memory of event in the anime I couldn't remember what it was because the game had nothing like this.

It could be one of those sand castle like Pokémon that I read about on the trip here but those primarily inhabit the Alola Region. Another guess would be one ttof the crustacean Pokémon Krabby or Corphish. I don't remember where Ash caught his but he probably caught it here.

Before long I managed to find the entrance and called Hestia and Saphira out "Hey you two we are about to enter Granite Cave now. Hestia you will use Flash to provide light while inside the cave when you get tire let me know so I can take out the lantern while you rest. Saphira you will be our fighter here since most Pokémon will be rock type with a few exceptions."

As we began exploring the first level of the cave I notice that the cave is much larger and would take time exploring it fully. Saphira digging a few hole in the wall in search for something with no luck. In a matter of hours we managed to find our first wild Pokémon it was an Abra who looked like it was searching for something.

As we got closer it turn around and let loose a psychic blast at Hestia who promptly teleported away for the blast.

"Hey what the big idea we were just exploring!" The Abra began to let loose another blast when I ordered "Hestia, dodge then use Disarming Voice follow by Confusion blast!"

As she avoided the Abra attack she retaliated with her own. Her Disarming Voice managed to hit it even after it teleported away to avoid it and after the first hit her own blasts landed as well. It staggered as the attack hit and then a series of ball began floating around it like a hula hoop and then began concentrating in front of it.

When it unleashed the attack it was fast enough that Hestia couldn't dodge it and she let out a cry of pain. "Hestia are you okay?" With a small wave of reassurance she stood back up.

I was confused I didn't know what the attack was and it managed to hurt Hestia enough that she cried out with meant it was either a bug or steel type move.

But Abra don't tend to learn either of those unless it was lucky Hidden Power typing which it could learn. At this I called out "Hestia it probably has a Hidden Power that super effective against you. Don't let it hit again so use Double Team follow by Magical Leaf like we did at Roxanne."

The Abra was soon surrounded by copies of Hestia unleashing a storm of Magical Leaf at it. After a few second the attack died off and revealed an Abra who was still stand. Before I could do anything else it fled with a teleport. Hestia and I stood wary of further attacks

_'That was unusual Abra tend to flee first, attack never. Hestia's Flash must have awoken it and put it in a bad mood. Either…'_

My thought was interrupted when Hestia began to glow white. When I looked toward her I notice that it was the light of a Pokémon undergoing evolution. It was fascinating to watch the process personally, it was like seeing a slideshow fast forwarding until it finish with an explosion of light.

When the light faded Saphira began letting out a hum of congratulation "Hestia you evolved into a Kirlia! Congratulation! Come closer so we can see you better."

As she did so I noticed that she was a bit bigger than before her evolution. Her horns which was at the center of her head was on the side of her head. Her dress looked like a ballerina tutu. Her legs was now longer and could allow her to move better. I then pointed my Pokedex at her to get a bit more info on her species.

**Kirlia the Emotion Pokémon. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain.**

**This specimen is female and has the ability Trace and Synchronize.**

Hestia horns then glow when it did it showed me an image of me patting her head when she was a Ralts. Getting her message I began to do so "This is great Hestia. Now let me see the area were that Abra attack hit you so there is no complications."

I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and then we began exploring where the Abra was sleeping at. When we reached it I noticed that it had a few different kinds of stones around it most were just regular rock when two of them caught my attention.

One was a white stone with a rainbow helix inside of it and a purple stone with a center so black I couldn't see through it. _'That helix look a lot like either a key stone or a mega I am not sure but perhaps I can fashion it on a necklace. The other one was a Dusk Stone I read about them they usually form inside cave where dark type Pokémon are said to live in concentrations. I wonder if that means there are more Sableyes around here than I thought…' _

With both stone stored securely inside my backpack my companion and I began to explore the floor even further. When I check my Pokenav a few hours later for the time I noticed that it was getting close to evening so I let Hestia and Saphira eat a simple dinner with me. Before we took turn with my Pokenav setting a time limit as we watching out for the others as they sleep.

The next day we went deeper into the cave we noticed that it got harder to walk as the floor was bumpier than the first one. We had to walk slower than before or risk hurting ourselves. We began to notice that there are more Pokémon on this floor than the previous one.

On more than one occasion they just watched as we walked pass them. Hestia began to get used to her new form and made a small discovery with her ability to Teleport. She can use take other for a ride a short distance, I imagined that with further practice she can take us further.

When I asked if she could only teleport to places she has been too she gave me a small nod. On the bright side of thing that means when we get to the mural we can quickly leave instead of hiking up the cave again.

Before long we were challenged by a Mawile. It looked like it wanted to fight Saphira who stepped up to the challenge. I took out my Pokedex and pointed it at the Mawile.

**Mawile the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile's huge jaw are actually steel horns that have been transformed. It docile-looking face serve to lull its foe into letting down it guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps down with its gaping jaws.**

"Alright Saphira this battle will determine whether or not we will get a new companion so let start off with an Iron Head" She gave out a metallic hum and charge the Mawile.

To which it avoided the charge and gave her an Iron Head of it owns. When the attack hit Saphira she let out a grunt then retaliated with Mud Slap. It hit the Mawile in the face blinding it.

"Good job now use Mud Slap once more followed by a Screech then Iron Head" The Mud Slap hit the Mawile whose horn was bite the air wildly around Saphira then it was subjected to a point blank Screech.

It forced the Mawile to cover it ears before receiving an Iron Head to it body. The Mawile managed to stand up quickly and finally remove the muds from it eyes. It then brought around it horn and a black outline marked it tooth and charged Saphira.

"Saphira use Magnet Rise to dodge to the side then use Rock Tomb to trap it." As she did so the Mawile manage to bite one of Saphira hind leg. _'Damn she wasn't fast enough to avoid that Bite attack.'_ Saphira let out a dull roar and attacked viciously with Metal Claw. _'That Bite shouldn't have don't that much damage perhaps it stronger than it looks? I have to end the battle quickly or Saphira will be in worse shape after this.'_

Saphira was limping a bit from the attack to her leg "Saphira time to end this let get this Mawile with First Victory!"

The Mawile got close and before getting Saphira between her horn jaws got a full blast of Screech again before it could recover Saphira used Heavy Slam and began attacking with Metal Claws.

After a few hits she was pushed off the Mawile was tired and I then primed an empty Pokeball and threw it. The Mawile eye grew as it noticed the ball too late to send it back. It hit her horn and was soon sucked inside of it.

The ball was shaking for nearly a full minute before it stop and click in a successful capture. I went and quickly picked it up before checking on Saphira.

Hestia was already using Heal Pulse on her I notice that the Mawile managed to crack Saphira armor enough to cause her pain. While Hestia was healing the damage to Saphira muscle I knew that Saphira won't be fighting for a few days to restore her armor on her legs.

I began searching for some iron scrap I bought at Rustboro and then place it in front of Saphira "Here Saphira eat this to help you restore your armor back to its previous level you won't be fighting soon until you do." Saphira gave me a graceful chirp before chowing down on the scraps. I checked the ball that contains Mawile to see what its gender as well as it moves.

**This Mawile specimen is male. It holds the abilities Hyper Cutter and Intimidate. It know the current moves: Play Rough, Iron Head, Bite and Fairy Wind.**

"Now Hestia we got to let the Mawile out to let it know the situation before we heal it so be on your guard in case it decide to attack again." As I let it out the Mawile took a look around before it saw me.

"Hello there Mawile. I am Solaire Eversteel your new trainer and right now you have a choice you can come with me and become stronger than you ever imagine or we part ways after we heal you." The Mawile looked at me then Hestia and when he saw Saphira eating he gave her a look of approval and then nodded and pointed at me.

"That great! Welcome to the crew and now just a small question before Hestia starts patching you up. Would you like a nickname?"

At my question it tilted it head for a moment and then gave another nod of acceptance. Hestia began healing it as we went through a few name like Oberon, Paradox, and a few others before he settled on the name Choppers.

Choppers was quite eager to make friend with both Saphira and Hestia after a short while he is quite friendly and didn't hold a grudge from when Saphira beat him. Which was good since I really don't want to deal with Pokémons that don't get along with each other. I really don't know what I will do yet in such case.

_'Choppers was a pretty decent battler and even though he had more move he only used what was effective since with Saphira typing limited him to just two move. But he need a bit more diversity I will have Saphira teach him Magnet Rise and use the Rock Tomb TM' _

With the plan set I had check the time and it was an hour until noon so I went to my companion and told them it was time to move on. I recalled Saphira to prevent her armor from bothering her. _'I know Pokeball allow the Pokémon to heal at a normal but I still need to be cautious.'_

When it was noon I set a small camp and release Saphira. "Now Saphira I want you to help Choppers learn Magnet Rise enough so that he use it as much as you could when you first learn it alright?" When Choppers heard his name he walked to us and I told it the plan for him to learn two move one from Saphira and the other from a TM.

So I first recalled him and took out the TM Case it had a storage area for the discs and an area to place the Pokeball of the Pokémon you want to learn the move. As I place Choppers ball there and selected Rock Tomb his ball glowed an earthly brown.

I let him out and told him to use Rock Tomb a distance away and to use all his current moves on it. His move are all strong enough to compete with my other Pokémons. With his current move set I let Saphira start tutoring Choppers.

It took a few hours until he managed to lift himself off the ground. With that I had them rest for the night since it was near evening and tomorrow was the final floor of this cave. _'After this cave I will need to train for a few days before I challenge Brawley. The only one of my current team that can fight Brawley is Hestia and possibly Choppers if he get better.'_ With that final thought I went to sleep before it was my watch.

The next morning we went to the final floor and start the last leg of our exploration. We managed to cut down on the time to find the mural since Choppers knew where it was. As he was leading us toward the mural we noticed that the ground was trembling every so often.

It was disconcerting since I really don't want to be inside a cave during a quake. It doesn't help that Hestia and Choppers were both looking at the ground as well.

The ground in front of us began to swell a bit before bursting and reveals an Onix roaring at us it roar was loud and shook the cave enough to make me worry about a cave in. Although I knew what it was I pointed my Pokedex to register it.

**Onix the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother. **

With that I called "Hestia battletime! Start off with Magical Leaf" With her horns glowing several leaves began flying toward the Onix.

The Onix charged recklessly against the attack surprise both of us and landing a Slam on Hestia.

"Hestia!" I cried with worry. She recovered from the hit easily but was now wary of staying in one place in case it happened again. "Good now use Double Team to confuse it and use a mix of your Confusion blast and Magical Leaf."

Hestia surrounded the Onix and began launching her attacks at it. The Onix roared in pain as the attacks hits it ignoring its physical defense. It then coiled into itself as I saw this I called "Hestia Teleport away from it!"

It was a close call since she managed to get away before it swung it tail around it. It roar then a blue flame shot from its mouth trying to burn Hestia with it.

Hestia teleported away from the attack and retaliates with a Disarming Voice then Magical Leaf the Onix was then peppered with even more attack causing it to roar and charge in recklessly once more.

Hestia used a Confusion blast to its face before teleporting away again. That last blast hurts it more than the previous attack it endured it decided to dig into the ground.

I don't know if it decided to escape or will attack again. But it didn't make us wait too long as the ground beneath Hestia swelled. "Hestia get away from there!" I called frantically as its attacked hit her sending her toward the ceiling before winding itself around her.

It started squeezing her harshly "Hestia us Confusion to weaken its grip before teleporting away!" Hestia horns glowed brightly before Onix body near her began to gain a pinkish blue outline forcing it away for her.

It took a short moment before she managed to weaken its grip enough to teleport away. "Hestia are you okay?" She tiredly look at me before turning back to the Onix "I see we need to finish this fast use Magical Leaf one more time."

As several rainbow leaves began to appear around her she sent them flying toward Onix. The Onix looked tired as well but before it could dodge the leaves hit it. It gave one last defiant roar before collapsing on the ground.

I prime a Pokeball and threw it. The ball hit the Onix body before it glowed red and was sucked inside it. It shook for a few minute as Hestia and I tensely waited before it clicked confirming it capture.

We sighed in unison I quickly took out a Potion to heal Hestia up and told her to take a break before I went to get Onix's ball. As I picked it up I heard someone clapping, I turn toward the sound with both my Pokémons ready for trouble. It was a silver hair man wearing a pin stripe suit with a steel band on both his arms.

"Congratulation on catching that Onix. It was causing trouble inside the cave for some time and when I heard you battling against it from the mural behind me I decided to watch. Ah, I forgot my manners. My name is Steven Stone. What's yours?"

* * *

**AN: And so we meet Hoenn's previous Champion a Master of Steel himself. Though he doesn't use more than 3 of them in his team. Now the wheel of fate is turning and soon we will meet Ash and his friends. But before that let see how the encounter with Steven goes.**

**Frankieu: Thanks you for the ****compliment. Next chapter you will see what I decided to do with both Brock and Misty.**


	8. Chapter 7 Granite Cave Pt2, Dewford

CH 7: Granite Cave Part 2, Return to Dewford

_'Wow although I knew he was here before hand in the game I really didn't expect to meet him here. Steven Stone a Master of Steel one of my end goals. I wonder if he could help me out on the path.'_

I finished staring at him and calmed Hestia and Choppers "Sorry about that I wasn't expecting anyone else here since I pretty much thoroughly explore the previous floor and found nothing but Pokémons. My name is Solaire Eversteel I hope to one day be a Master of Steel."

When I finished introducing myself Steven gained a glint in his eye "A Master of Steel… What do you think being a Master of Steel involves?"

I gave him a curious glance at his question "Well aside from the obvious of training Steel types, I guess it means to truly understand their nature as steel type and if they evolve into it the why and how. I also think that it mean to train Pokémons that can use steel type move with the same efficiency as a steel type. I heard about Volkner from Sinnoh does something similar with his Pokémons."

At my explanation Steven gave a smile "And with what you said you be right for most part. The only thing that you could also do is to help other reach this level understanding. Now if I am not wrong you came to see the mural behind me right?"

I nodded and then we went to the mural. The mural was amazing as it was terrifying since it show the history of both Groundon and Kyogre in what look like their Primal Reversion form as they fight creating land and sea wherever they went. There was mentions of Rayquaza calming both of them but it was extremely vague and only with my foreknowledge of some events does that make sense.

But there was no mention of the orbs so I guess they left those out or place warning of it in another place. _'I should stop by Mt. Pyre to see if they exist or not.'_

"So what do you think about the mural is it not amazing? History told through picture with a realism that I would never see again in another place." He said excitedly.

"This mural gives me a sense of respect for the ancients Pokémons. As well as a sense of foreboding like what happened will come to pass again…" Steven gave me a look of confusion

Taking the chance to see if the stone with a helix is a Keystone or a Mega stone, I pulled it out of my bag "Steven, I heard that you are an expert on exotic rocks do you know what this is I found it here at the first floor."

Steven then took a look at the stone for a short while and then pulled a pin from inside his jacket, it had a similar stone at the end of it. He compare the two before he gave it back "Well this is unexpected. What you have there is a keystone, it is one half of the equation that allow a Pokemon to Mega Evolve."

"Mega Evolve?" I parroted back at him pretending I didn't know what Mega Evolution was. "Yes that stone that you showed me is one that the trainer hold while their is a stone called Mega Stone that a Pokemon holds to Mega Evolve."

"Does that means that any Pokemon can Mega Evolve?" I asked keeping up the facade. Steven shook his head "No, I don't really know if all Pokemon can do so. Perhaps Professor Sycamore from Kalos could answer that, but from what I know only fully evolved Pokemon can do so. The only one that I know of is Diantha the Kalos Champion Gardevoir can do so, just as I can with Metagross."

"So do you know where the Mega Evolution come from?" I asked truly curious about it since the game only vaguely mentioned about a Lucario in Kalos that or more likely Rayquaza who didnt need a Mega Stone.

But before he could comment we felt the ground shake harshly below us as well as screaming and roars coming from where we came from. We looked to each other before heading back to where we came in a hurry.

What we saw was a group of people being chased by a horde of Arons and Lairons. Steven pulled out a Pokeball and call out "Aggron use Roar to scare away the horde." Following his lead I told Hestia "Hestia use Confusion and bring those group of peoples closer to us so they don't get caught in-between the battle."

With a pinkish blue glow Hestia Confusion surrounded the group and pulled them toward us faster than the Arons and Lairons could follow. Then Aggron Roared.

It was loud and extremely aggressive that it gave me a fright with it so close. Hestia only falter a bit knowing that if she stop the group would be in trouble. But the Arons and Lairons just froze in fear.

The group was screaming their lungs out they probably thought that they were going from the frying pan into the fire. They stopped when they noticed both Steven and I.

The Arons and Lairons were still frozen in fear before another roar sent them fleeing for their live.

_'Now if I didn't already name my Aron Saphira she would probably earn the name Godzilla if Steven's Aggron is anything to go by… Perhaps if her offspring is male…'_

With the situation handle Steven calmly asked what was going on as I got a closer look at the group. It seem I finally meet the protagonists of the Pokemon animated series. It was Ash, Brock, May, and Max along with Team Rocket Jessie, James, and Meowth. _'Might as well get rid of them by sending them to jail so they stop chasing Ash and his crew if I am going to follow them since I really don't want to deal with their annoyance daily or weekly…'_

The Hero's group told Steven that the Aron hordes was disturb by Team Rocket in an effort to poach their Pokémons as well as the native ones.

"Team Rocket? You mean Kanto's terrorist organization has managed to gain a foothold in Hoenn? With Team Aqua and Magma running around we don't need them making thing worse… Hestia use Confusion to knock them out." At that Hestia quickly knock them out.

Everyone turned to me and Steven gave me a critical look. "Solaire please explain your actions." With a grimace I told them exactly what I heard about Team Rocket.

Which was a lot the destruction of SS Anne, the Game Corner discover in Celadon City that was a smuggling den, Silph corps takeover, Giovanni reveals as the Boss, Golden Rod City radio tower takeover in Johto, the lake of rage massacre. Truthfully all these action really happen and were done by Team Rocket I found out about them while finding major game and anime events.

The group was shocked at what Team Rocket managed to do and still remain at large. _'I imagine Lance is having a fierce headache with the group I wouldn't blame him if he started killing them as well…'_

With all that said the group looked at Team Rocket before Steven walked a distance away and took out a Pokenav and called the Local Self Defense Force (LSDF) informing them off a potential Rocket Incursion.

I sighed and looked at Ash group who were pale. "Look I'm sorry we had to meet like that my name is Solaire Eversteel a future Master of Steel. What's your names?" Pretending I don't know them they perked up a bit and answered.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. And this is my partner Pikachu" Ash introduced both himself and Pikachu who squeaked as his name was mentioned.

"My name is Brock Slate a former Pewter City Gym Leader." Brock called out _'Now this is interesting I wonder if he joined did Misty do so as well?'_

"I'm May Maple and this is my annoying little brother Max." May introduced herself and her brother who exclaimed at her description.

I smiled before I ask "Those are nice names and what brought you four down here?" I couldn't remember why they would be here since they really don't have a reason.

To this Max answered my question "We are looking for Steven Stone to deliver an item from his father to him have you meet him while you were here."

"Well you found him already he was the one you were talking too before I knocked out the Rockets." At this they glanced to where at Steven who was walking back to us.

"Solaire I thank you for helping me capture the Rocket here a reusable TM Flash Cannon and my Pokenav number you can ask about Steel type and move and I can give you pointers. Now the LSDF will be sending an Alakazam to us and will be teleporting us to Dewford soon. Is there anything else?"

After handing me the item he mentioned. Max told Steven about the letter his father gave him which he read quickly before pocketing it and thanked him. He didn't say what was written in the letter, it was probably important since his face took on a serious look before he finished.

The group didn't ask either when the Alakazam appeared. I recalled both Hestia and Chopper as we gathered near it and promptly teleported us to the Pokemon Center. Steven left us shortly along with the Rockets and the group was also about to head inside the Center, when I asked "Hey, what will you be doing for now?"

They looked at each other and Ash answered "Well I challenged the Gym Leader Brawley and lost so I was planning on training my Pokémons to become stronger for when we get a rematch."

"Ah so you are taking the gym circuit as well what about you two?" I gestured to Brock and May to which Brock simply said that he was traveling to be a Pokémon breeder _'Guess he changes to the doctor route after Hoenn.' _

"I will be training to be a Pokémon Coordinator and preparing for the Slateport City Pokémon Contest with my Torchic and Wurmple." May said this while a bit nervous, "Don't worry I bet you will do great all you have to do is believe in your Pokémon strength and they will help you as well."

May thanked me for the praise before she got to say more Max interrupted saying he plans on being a Pokémon Trainer when he gets older.

With that said I follow them inside the Center we ask Nurse Joy to book three room to which she apologized "I'm sorry there aren't enough room available we just have 2 at the moment." At that I sighed and told the group they can have it I will just look elsewhere after healing up my Pokémons.

_'I didn't forget about the Onix I need to check on it after Nurse Joy healed it. But I also need to train Gym Leaders are all strong and going unprepared and just asking for a beating which was what Ash received.' _

Breaking me out of my thought Ash called out to me "Hey Solaire it pretty late to look for another Center and our room has two bunk bed why don't you stay the night with us. May will be taking the single bed room."

At this welcomed turn of event I agreed to stay with them for the night. As we went to the room I decided to ask Brock about his being a former gym leader. He replied that he was always a stand in as a gym leader since his father left with no warning forcing him to take the mantle until either the league finds a new one or his father returned.

Turns out his father was on a trip to collect rarer rock type Pokémons for the gym only that he forgot to tell the league and his family about this. It was the reason he was so ashamed of coming back and was selling rocks nearby.

He also mentioned that another gym leader was traveling with them before they came to Hoenn. But also told me that he would tell me about it another time since it was getting late.

The next 6 day were some of the strangest day I ever seen since I was brought to Hoenn. The first day I called out Onix who was surprisingly docile and was only aggressive because I was intruding on it territory. He accepted me as his trainer I had an urge to call him Solid Snake as his nickname but he settled on Solid.

This was what the Pokedex said.

**This specimen is male. Is rock/ground typing. Hold the abilities: Rock Head and Sturdy. Known Moveset: Slam, Bind, Dragonbreath, Dig, Rock Tomb and Rock Throw.**

The final two move were after a training session with my other Pokémon which each got stronger during said training. Hestia and Choppers learned two new moves. Draining Kiss, Calm Mind for Hestia; and Flash Cannon, Sweet Scent for Choppers. It also was the day Ash caught his Corphish, that thing was nauseatingly happy I was glad I decided to ignore the warning at the beach.

The next two days were another training session and May's Wurmple after fighting Hestia evolved into Silcoon. I and the rest congratulated her for the evolution, I also told her that now that her Wurmple is a Silcoon it will soon evolve into a Beautifly.

She was ecstatic about this new and gave me a hug to which she hurriedly got off. I was confused but otherwise ignored it since it was just a hug.

On the third and fourth day we found a secret lake that held a school of Mudkips. Brock managed to save one of the younger one and gained the respect of one of the protector and joined him. The following day May's Silcoon evolved again and became a Beautifly to her trainer excitement to which Torchic felt sad that she hasn't evolved yet.

I comforted Torchic tell him that even when if May is excited that her other Pokémons evolved, that he would always remained special to her as he is her starter and nothing can changed that. As to prove me right May called for Torchic and asked if he wanted to train together with Beautifly for the contest.

Torchic was happy about that and even learned Fire Spin one of its signature move in the future.

The final two day were just simple training to prepare for Brawley all my Pokémons where getting stronger and I knew we were ready to take him on. Ash was of similar mind set so we decided to challenge Brawley tomorrow.

As the next day approaches _'I was wondering if they would let me tag along during their journey. I gotten to know them all better but the question remains. I guess I will find out tomorrow for better or worse…'_

* * *

**AN: Now that we meets ours heroes I decided to cut Team Rocket out entirely. I really can't make a decent joke to save my life let alone write decent comedy relief. Now to answer some question that may or may not have popped up. Some ability like Clear Body, Keen Eye, Hyper Cutter are ability that prevent stats reduction I will change how they work a little but essentially keep them the same you may have notice in the previous chapter with how Choppers broke Saphira defense easily. I also decided that most of the Heroes Pokemon will be male with few obvious exceptions.**


	9. Chapter 8 Brawly Gym Battle, Slateport

**AN:** **Before we start on Solaire traveling with the Heroes Group, I need to make one thing clear. Solaire won't alway be with the group as soon the Millennium Comet is about to arrive and thus starting one of my favorite movie. After that he will most likely leave as his goal leads him in another direction as I never intended for him to travel with the group for long period of time.**

**Raphiam\- While you are right that they are a bit short on details. Especially with both Brock and as of yet Misty unknown reason I honestly would say sorry about that. Unlike what most people would imagine not every day is an epic tale worthy of a hero. Sometime the reason could be petty as what I wrote a lapse of attention or a small misunderstanding. As for the Heroes getting their Pokemon this story is mainly from Solaire perceptive he isn't an omnipresent being who would know everything even with meta-knowledge. Which he probably has mentioned that he doesn't know it down the the minuscule detail.**

* * *

CH8 Gym Leader Brawly, Arrival to Slateport City

Today the day that both Ash and I challenge Brawly, me for the first time with Ash rematch. Honestly Ash would be battling him first as I would be fighting the gym's trainers before Brawly which let him rest in-between challenge.

Ash battle against Brawly honestly confused me he didn't get to fight some of the stranger foreign Pokémons instead he fought the Machop and Hariyama that he fought with in the anime. He also let down his guard causing him to almost lose Treecko to a series of attacks Machop unleased he recalled him and switch to Corphish.

His Corphish handled the Machop easily but got hammered hard by the Hariyama to which his Corphish did decent damage to it. His Treecko however came through for him hitting Hariyama legs constantly making the damage worse with each hit. Before long Hariyama fell to a final clash between itself and Treecko.

Brawly had a look of disappointment on his face which he covered quickly this confused me since he honestly had no reason to be disappointed. I went over the battle myself and then grimaced, Ash was just bull rushing into the fight with no plans just hoping for the best. He also let his guard down when he shouldn't have which I did notice.

Even though he won the battle it was mostly Ash's Pokémons pulling through than Ash himself. While it good to trust your Pokémon there is an element of teamwork inside the battle since the trainer may notice what the Pokémon may not.

Honestly Ash final tactic was a desperate maneuver that was more luck than anything on his part. _'I wonder if Brocks see the same and just hopes Ash notice this and improve.' _Brock himself had a grimace as well so he probably think the same as I did but neither May nor Max noticed this.

I congratulated Ash on his victory and told Brawly that he'll see me soon after I fought through his gym trainer.

* * *

Brawly's POV

Ash was a good person but his battle didn't seem much different than when he first battle me. As a fighting type Gym Leader I usually evaluate if the trainer can overcome a powerful enemy and to see if they can plan ahead reliably during and out of battle.

And Ash only barely managed that. He should have tried to use the Taillow I saw him train with once or that Pikachu of his. It obviously was his strongest Pokemon on hand yet he didn't use it even without a type advantage or disadvantage.

I can only hope that this Solaire can prove himself well during our battle. As the group and I watch him battle his way here. I noticed that he used his Aron and Onix to battle my gym trainers. I saw how he handled fighting against Pokémons that had an advantage against his.

He used tactic I personally wouldn't have thought using. Screech, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide as a mean of defense and deterrence to work around their opponents. It honestly surprise me that he used the move the way.

What shocked me was that his Aron used Magnet Rise to evade direct attack just as much as the odd ground type move the gym trainer used against him.

His Onix was great as well using it size and speed to his advantage to limit the opponents' range of motions. I couldn't wait to battle him and test the might of his Pokémons against mine.

_'Perhaps I should use those two… They haven't had a decent battle in a while and I might as well show them off.' _No sooner than that the door to my arena open once more.

* * *

Solaire's POV

Now Brawly's gym had light to which that surprised me, but I got over it soon since I needed to fight a minimum 3 other gym trainer to be able to fight him. Now the trainers themselves weren't hard to fight, but I wanted both Saphira and Solid to have experience dealing with Pokémons that had an advantage over them.

Remembering Roxanne's lesson about weakness being overcome and strength overcoming resistances. Most of the trainer had Machop or a Meditite with an odd Makuhita here and there. Soon I found the doors to the arena and was finally about to challenge Brawly.

"Welcome back Solaire, You gave my gym trainer a good beat and a valuable lesson on underestimating your opponent." He had a grin on his face

"It was hard since I had to be more careful during our battle, but I knew if thing gone badly I would have taken them out of the battle and worked out another plan." I handed my Pokedex to the referee so he can register the battle. At this he gave a nod before the air once again became tense and fill with an energy similar to Roxanne's.

**"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts... And I've grown tough using the cave at the outskirts of this town as my training ground, as well as using the equipment in this Gym. So you want to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!"**

When he finished the referee stepped up between us "This will be a two on two Pokémon battle between Brawly Dewford's Gym Leader and Solaire Eversteel. Trainers release your Pokémon."

Brawly released his first what came out was a purple crab with two boxing gloves in his hand. "Crabrawler get ready to ride the wave."

The Crabrawler swung it boxer like pincer at me preparing itself for a battle.

"Huh another Pokémon not from Hoenn. Anyway Choppers, Battletime!" I threw Choppers ball to the field and he appeared with a small twirl and pointed his horn at the Crabrawler.

"Crabrawler use Bulk Up then Power-Up Punch." The crab began flexing its arms before its claws began glowing charged at Choppers.

"Alright Choppers start off with a Sweet Scent once it lowers it guards Play Rough!" Chopper released a pink mist toward the Crabrawler and began charging in.

The mist managed to surround Crabrawler causing it to take a deep breath at the scent before it stopped doing so Choppers began to hit it with Play Rough. It looked a lot like a Close Combat but instead of using punch and kicks, he tossed Crabrawler in the air and began juggling it for a moment.

When the attack hit the Crabrawler regained it sense but was helpless for the moment. "Crabrawler grab onto the Mawile before it sends you up again and Power-Up Punch." It listen to the order but it took a few more hits before it caught Chopper horn and slam a powerful punch to his face.

Chopper recoils at the hit and was sent back a short distance. _'I can't let it get more hit like that because before long it could one shot my Pokémons.' _

"Crabrawler use Bubblebeam to cover your approach and use Power-Up Punch again" It raise one of it claws and shots bubbles out of it and it was charging again.

"Choppers use Fairy Wind to blow back those bubbles to it, then use Flash Cannon" Choppers horn opened and blew a pink gust of wind which blew back the bubbles at Crabrawler who was hit by both its own attack and Choppers an explosion of smoke came out.

Choppers was preparing the Flash Cannon to hit it again. However the Crabrawler appear from the smoke and was close to Choppers. He unleased the Flash Cannon just as the Power-Up Punch hit him again on the head.

They both flew back a fair distance and as they tried to get up before falling to the ground again.

"Both side are unable to battle. Trainers release you final Pokémon." The referee made his judgments clear.

"This battle is a blast I bet this next one will be just as exciting!" Brawly said with a full blown smile on his face and then threw out his next Pokémon.

"Hawlucha time to show your power!" Out came what looked like a bird wearing a luchador costume.

_'Now this is more familiar but I didn't expect to see one until Kalos.'_ I called Hestia and she was eager to battle.

"Hestia use Calm Mind then use Disarming Voice!" Hestia began to use Calm Mind I heard what was a drop of water hitting a lake then she attacked.

"Hawlucha use Detect to avoid it until you get close enough for a Wing Attack!" Its eyes glowed white before it wings did and charged avoiding the attack whenever it gets closes.

"Hestia Double Team then use Confusion to squeeze and hold it down for another Disarming Voice!" Hestia avoided the Wing Attack with Double Team then her horns glowed a pinkish blue as she followed my order.

"Get free and get away from it quickly!" Brawly told Hawlucha but it was in pain from the Confusion holding it down and got hit by the Disarming Voice.

It flew a fair distance and got up again smashing it hand together claws glowing. "Good now use Detect and Flying Press on it" Brawley told it animatedly as it flew into the sky.

The Hawlucha made some bizarre pose while it was falling down toward Hestia correcting it course when Hestia tried to avoid it from using Detect. As it was closer to the ground it was about to hit Hestia.

"Hestia use Teleport now!" She disappeared in a flash just as the Hawlucha reached her. It hit the ground with a loud thud causing everyone who heard it to wince as it bouncing from the momentum. It slowly got up did a V-Pose then got to a battle stance.

_'You got to admire it grit acting like it was planned all along… But Hestia is getting tired as well I don't think she can handle another close call like that.'_

"Hawlucha you alright?" It gave a thumb up to Brawly "Right now get in close and use Karate Chop with Wing Attack!"

"Use Lucky Chant and then use Flash Attack Var.4" She began to chant a simple tune as the Hawlucha got close she glowed a blinding white then used Draining Kiss as the Hawlucha was covering it eyes.

_'This is good at least it will restore some of Hestia energy if the Hawlucha still wants to fight.' _After the attack the Hawlucha took a V pose then fell onto it back in that pose and didn't rise again. _'Showboating even when it loses…'_

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner of the battle is the challenger Solaire Eversteel!" The referee yelled the result of the battle.

The group cheered for my victory against Brawly as I was congratulating Hestia on her hard earned victory. Brawly recalled Hawlucha, then walked toward me "That was a great battle Solaire and here is the Knuckle Badge and the reusable TM Bulk Up."

I took the reward of my victory and then Brawly handed me a paper "This contains my Pokenav number give me a call if you ever want to battle again."

I thanked Brawly before I went to the rest of the group who were waiting to congratulate me.

May was the first "Congratulation on your victory Solaire it was amazing to see how different this battle was than Ash."

"Yeah Solaire it was an amazing match especially when Choppers started to juggle that purple crab in the air! By the way you looked surprise to see it. Did you know what it was as well as Brawly Second Pokémon?" Max chattered away excitedly.

"That right May and my Pokedex couldn't register it. It said it was an unknown Pokémon." Ash commented idly confused about this turn of event.

"Yes I do know about them. Which was why I was mildly surprise to see them here both are Pokémons native to the other regions. The crab is called Crabrawler and the luchador look alike is Hawlucha. They are native to the Alola and Kalos region respectively."

At that I open my Pokedex so they can get the info on the two Pokémons.

**Crabrawler the Boxing Pokémon.** **Its hard pincers are well suited to both offense and defense. Fights between two Crabrawler are like boxing matches.**

**Hawlucha the Wrestling Pokémon. It overwhelms opponents with quick moves, but sometimes it showboats for too long when it's using a special move and gets itself into a pinch.**

As my Pokedex finished describing the two to the group. "Hey how come your Pokedex managed to register them when our couldn't?" May queried as we headed to the Center so both Ash and I can get our Pokémon health restored.

"Well that because of the Nationals Pokedex Registry I am sure that if you ask your Professor they can upgrade it either in person or wirelessly. Why not try asking them as we wait for our Pokémons to heal?"

Both Ash and May agreed to check on with their respective professor as we waited. I turn to Brock and then asked where they were planning to go to next. He replied that the next contest that was about to start was at Slateport City.

When Ash and May return they told me that their professor managed to upgrade their Pokedex to the National version. I started to get a bit nervous since my chance to join them was getting shorter since I finished battling Brawly.

"Hey guys is it possible for me to tag along with you until Mauville City? While traveling alone is nice and I can go at my own pace it can get lonely without other people to talk with. The gym circuit follows a set route and we would probably go along the same path. If it about supplies I can also help with that."

The group looked between themselves and began talking for a moment.

After a short while they turned back to me and Ash spoke up "Sure you can come along but just to be clear we probably will need to hurry sometimes because of the Contests that May will be participating in."

I told them that wasn't a problem and that I looked forward to see how May competes. With that issue behind us we began looking at the ferry schedule and found that the next one leave at noon which was a few hours ahead and there was still tickets available.

As we began resupplying medicine and essentials, I finally found a jewel craftsman that could mount what was most probably a Keystone to a necklace. The necklace was silver with an ornate sword pendant the supposed Keystone slotted at the base of the hilt.

Before long we were at the ferry and we were soon on our way to Slateport City for May first Pokémon contest.

* * *

**AN: Once again another Gym Leader fought and another Gym Leader defeated. Now Ash during the early run of the Advanced Generation Series was more of a bull rushing his opponent even with the experience of two different league backing him. I will describe Ash battle briefly but not in details. Now you may have noticed with Roxanne and Brawly that the air was charged with an energy not notice by most. Cookie for those who probably already guessed it. Soon this will be solved but not at least until after Slateport where I will have an unique story event for Solaire in wait.**


	10. Chapter 9 May's First Pokemon Contest

CH9 Slateport City, Pokémon Contest 1

The ferry was quite large and much faster than Briney's ship. The captain over the PA said that we would reach Slateport City in 3 days even though the distance was much larger from Petalburg to Dewford.

I took the time to train up my team endurance to special attacks with Hestia attacking my other Pokemons. They managed to do well the first time but I knew we needed to do better since Watson will hit much harder. Solid was going to be my ace pokemon for that battle, but I was still undecided on the other two since it will be a 3vs3 battle.

The second day I had Saphira teach Protect to my other Pokemons the move is to useful to have only one pokemon know it. The other in the group just relaxed a bit with May training for the contest with Beautifly. She had a decent routine for the appeal and as for the battle part I had Hestia fight with her Beautifly.

May managed to hold herself decently but she needed work and asked that both Ash and I battle with her to help her. We agreed easily enough though with the night of the second day getting closer we went to the room assigned and went to sleep.

On the morning of the third day we reached Slateport city. Our group went to the Center to book our room for the next few day since we didn't know when exactly the Contest will start. We all decided to explore the city, we went to the bazaar first thing.

The bazaar was full of merchants shouting prices and offers to potentials customer. Ash and Brock browse the Pokemons care supplies, well mostly Brock as Ash was lost in all the terms that the merchant spouts.

May managed to find a Pokeblock vendor which interested me as well since I could use the berries I bought for Saphira and Hestia as treat for my Pokemons. The vendor was nice enough to give us both a case and then said that most Centers had a blender that we could borrow. I bought a book on some Pokeblocks recipe since I don't really know much about it aside from that entertaining mini game the game plays.

May asked if she could borrow it sometime when I am not using it, I agreed and we began looking at some other shop. One of which to my delight held reusable TM expensive but worth it I found they sold only support technique which was fine with me.

I bought Thunder Wave and Hone Claw, both move were learnable by Pokemons I had at the moment and the latter would be useful for some of the future Pokemons I would find as well. Even if it would become less useful when I get Sword Dance but until then it very useful.

My funds took a hit but I still had more than 2/3 of it left from all those victories on the way here. I found May looking at a doll store before we left to find the others.

It was around noon that we returned to the Center and I asked the Nurse Joy at the counter if she knew when the contest was going to be held. She told me that it was tomorrow at noon and that contestant had until then to sign up during said day.

I went to tell May this when I found her training her Beautifly to use Silverwind like a tornado. It managed to make it start but was having trouble maintaining it. It wasn't long after the tornado disperse that I heard a voice above us.

"Well, well another wannabe trying her best to become a coordinator." May was flushing in anger as I looked up and saw it was Drew sitting on the balcony edge. "Do try not to embarrass yourself during the contest tomorrow."

I frown as he left _'I knew he was annoying in the beginning but what a way to make a jerk out of yourself.'_ I turn back to May "I would ignore him if I were you a person like that are dime a dozen. The only one who can stop you from being a coordinator would be you yourself. Beside with the way you are training I bet you will make him eat those words. Also before I forget you got until noon tomorrow to register for the contest."

May gave me a grateful look "You are right Solaire. Why don't you help me train with Beautifly for the battle section."

The training session didn't last long since Beautifly was already tired from the practice of the appeal session. We went inside as the sun was beginning to set. We ate dinner and went back to our room to sleep until tomorrow.

The next day we all woke early and went to the contest hall so May can register ahead of time. We spent the time talking about what the contest would be like. I also began reading the Pokeblock book, it was interesting it seems that to make them you just need sufficient amount of berries to make enough Pokeblock to fill a normal size bowl.

While the blocks themselves lose the ability of the berry, this is overshadowed by the taste since it become much more delicious to the Pokemon in question. This was enough to convince me to use it often for my Pokemon since berries aren't expensive to buy.

When it was time for the Contest to start May went to the participant area and the rest of us went to the spectator area. As we found some seat the light turned off and some spotlight began focusing on the stage. They stopped on a woman with a sport dress.

"Welcome everyone to Slateport City Pokemon Contest! My name is Viviana and I will be your announcer for today. Let's also give a warm welcome for our Judges today!" The spotlight left her and went to the judge counter.

"To the right we have our very own Nurse Joy! At the center we got the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And lastly to the left we got our Chief of Pokemon Activities Committee and our Head Judge Mr. Contesta!"

The spotlight reveal the judges as they waved to the crowd whenever Viviana called out a name Mr. Sukizo was a portly man with a shaved head, and Mr. Contesta was the prim gentlemen with a red suit and a medal on it with graying hair.

"Now with our Judges introduced let begin with our first Contestant!" With that most of the appeals act were decent with a few exceptions. There was even a young girl trying her luck with an Azurill, which was one of the better one surprisingly.

I barely paid attention until a man with a Milotic appeared he managed to impress the judge and all the spectators with its beauty. He seemed like a veteran coordinator since the judges recognized him by name.

What followed after him was lackluster until it was Drew turn to appeal, his Roselia was trained very well and it managed to get the hype back for the contest after the man's Milotic appeals. As the appeal round was nearing its end it was finally May's turn.

She released her Beautifly, she had it use Stun Spore spread out by the use of Silver Wind the golden and silver dust mixing in the air quite impressively. To finish up she then had it use Gust to gather the dust into a ball and Poison Sting to explode it.

The dust began falling down shimmering with the colors of the move used by Beautifly. The judges gave her great score better than most of the other which was enough for her to advance to the battle stage.

The random matchup had the man with the Milotic on the opposite corner, but May would be fighting Drew in the Semifinals. When they decided to start with her first she managed to trounce her opponent Marill by using Stun Spore to paralyze it and use her Beautifly agility to avoid the Water Guns and Bubbles.

This caused her opponents to lose point, but Beautifly didn't managed to avoid all of the attacks taking some hit as well as dishing some of its own. May even managed to turn the Bubbles attack back at the Marill with a powerful Silver Wind which lost it its remaining points.

She now either had to face Drew or his opponents.

* * *

May's POV

The contest was going great for me and Drew won his round so I had to face him next. I was pumped up and ready to beat him in return for those comments about me yesterday. As the other match were finishing up I was a bit worried about Henry the man with the Milotic, he is obviously a veteran and the most likely to win the contest.

But that won't stop me from trying since I will not give up so easily. When both Drew and my name were called we went up to the battle stage.

"Looky here, I guess you did have some talent after all. That won't help you with this battle since the victor is already decided."

I growled at that "We'll see about that. I will beat you and make you eat those words."

"Alright since both contestant are raring to go. Let's start the battle!" Viviana announced as a picture of us appeared on a large screen with two yellow bars.

"Roselia, show them your magnificence!" He release his small pokemon with rose for hands.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" I called her out and she appear with a small sparkling dust. "Now use String Shot!" She unleashed a flurry of shot at the Roselia.

"Use Magical Leaf to deflect them." The Roselia managed to shoot out several rainbow leaf in which managed to deflect most of them with one tagging its arm.

"Great now pull it to the air and use Silver Wind on it" Beautifly managed to pull it to the air with some effort and use Silver Wind to hurt the Roselia.

"Roselia free yourself with Petal Dance!" Drew didn't expect that a String Shot broke through his Roselia defense and had it try to free itself. Which it did but rather awkwardly but regained it poise.

"Now use Magical Leaf then follow up with a Solarbeam!" It unleashed a flurry of leaves as a distraction for Beautifly as a few hit her and while charging the Solarbeam.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind and String Shots!" May knew that her Beautifly doesn't have move strong enough to block something strong like so she decided to mix those attack to prevent it from reaching her.

When the attack meets a small explosion of smoke appears and when it clear it revealed the screen with both of them with identical points bar. "And time is up. Since this match was exciting our judge will decide who will pass this round."

The judges began deliberating between themselves for a short while before the screen changed.

* * *

Solaire's POV

The battle between both May and Drew was very different from what I remember. I could recall that May had trouble fighting against Drew the first time around and ultimately lost. But here I could see May handle herself a bit better.

Was the practice session from both Ash and I with Beautifly enough to prevent the rookie mistakes? I noticed that her appeal act didn't have the disc in it but her battle style was better than the anime. _'I think that May didn't suggest a practice battle against Ash in the series that could have contributed to her lose. I also think she wouldn't be as experienced at battling if it wasn't for my suggestion in the first place.'_

When the attacks clash to reveal a tie and that the judge deliberate for a winner. I though the match would go to May. Which it did when the reason for it was the lucky String Shot that hit Roselia and launched it to the air.

From there Drew lost his footing for a bit until the end. Drew seem upset and said some words to May who said something back, probably a retort or something to that end.

The battle against the man with the Milotic was a beat down for May's Beautifly her attacks were expertly handled and she lost quickly.

I know that couldn't have been nice to experience but when the battle was over May didn't seem as upset as she could be. But we went to congratulate her and comfort her lose in the finals.

When we arrive May gave all of us a hug "Thanks you guys for the support while it felt great to beat Drew in the contest and while the lose hurts it wasn't that bad for me since I knew I would have trouble against Henry."

_'Ah so that was his name…'_ I pondered that little fact before I turn to May "While you lost your first Contest you did much better than most could say for their first time. I bet this will make you work even harder for the next Contest right?"

She gave us a bright smile while nodding "Yup! I just have to train for the next one even harder!" With that said she led us to the Center so her Beautifly gets some rest.

* * *

**AN: Honestly I was planning on having May lose to Drew, but when I went over the battle it was heavily favoring May. To tell the truth it was going to end a tie with the judge choosing Drew as the winner. But then a thought hit me. Why not have her beat the rival once to give her a confidence boost so the next time they battle it will be different. Though that won't be until the Grand Festival in the story, since luck won't always be on the side of noted characters. The battle was different on account of her not just practicing the appeal but the battle section with both Ash and Solaire something the anime failed to cover at the beginning.**


	11. Chapter 10 Sea Museum

CH10 Sea Museum

The following morning was peaceful since while May was still slightly upset at the loss, it managed to spark a fire of determination in her eye. Since there was still stuff to see at Slateport, I suggested that we go and see the Sea Museum.

Now I read something about it in the tour guide I bought a while back. And to tell the truth the name is a misnomer since it has a lot more than that. It tells story about brave sailor who set out to explore the sea just as much as it had ancient artifact that originated from the island that riddles the sea of the eastern coast of Hoenn.

There was a section that was dedicated to the Draconids which alarmed me since the last time I played the Hoenn's remake it was covering the Delta Episode and the battle between Mega Rayquaza the probable origin of Mega Evolution against Deoxys.

I hope this isn't true it probably bad enough with the mural depicting Primal Groundon and Kyogre fighting. Now there might be a possibility of an extinction level meteorite heading here in either a year time after the Ever Grande Conference.

It was primarily a warning that one day another meteorite will come once again and the only way to stop it was for the King of the Sky to reach his full power. I think that the meteorite that Magma gets from Meteor Fall is the key for it to do so but until that time come I won't know.

It the group was enjoying themselves and Max managed to find a rock with no description or anything noticeable. It was then when a man walk up to us.

"Ah I see that you found our newest exhibit sadly we don't have much to say for it aside from that it was found at the ocean floor." We turned to him as he continue "You see this rock seem to emits a strange energy compared to most of the ocean floor, most of our researcher theorizes that this rock house the energy of an super ancient Pokémon that created the sea volcano this rock was found nearby."

He looked proud of the find "Since this gives proof of the existence of either Groundon or Kyogre who were said to create all known continents. Ah forgive me for rambling on. I am Captain Stern the curator of this museum."

When he introduced himself as the curator we began asking some question about the exhibit after a round of introduction. I was wondering about the Draconid's prophecy and where he got it.

"Captain Stern, about the Draconid exhibit. How did you get the prophecy?" At this he turned to me and began looking at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Well to be honest it isn't the real article but a replica the tribe themselves let us copy. I was only able to find it because of the rumors the nearby islands held. The tribe originally and probably still resides somewhere in Meteor Fall. They are said to be the Dragon Masters of Hoenn.

It was a small group that decided to settle the islands near Pacifidlog Town to live near the Sky Tower close to the area. That tower was said to be the home of the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. After living with them for a while they decided to share the prophecy, I asked if it was possible to make a copy of it for my museum.

They at first didn't want to let me, but the Lorekeeper the leader of the small group that separated decided otherwise. The Lorekeeper wanted me to have a copy just in case a disaster befell them so that the warning isn't lost."

Captain Stern then looked at all of us who were paying attention to his story. "Even now I decided to make a few copies just in case this one was destroying."

_'I think that confirms my suspicion about a few thing. It could also explain Rayquaza's rages against Deoxys it probably wasn't the first time it meets and fought one.'_

Before anyone else in our group could ask further question an alarm ranged through the museum. We were confused about what was going on when a few Aqua Grunts and their Mightyenas' decided to show their face. They pointed at the rock that we were looking at earlier but before they could get further the curator releases a Sealeo.

I released Choppers to help the Captain just as Ash, Brock and May let Pikachu, Mudkip, and Beautifly out.

"Who are you and what do you want from my Museum." Captain Stern asked sternly. The grunts looked at each other "We are here for that rock behind you! Now get out of the way or prepare to get beaten!"

One of them yelled "Forget playing nice. Mightyenas use Crunch!" The Mightyenas all charged in with their fangs glowing a dark purplish light, howling and baying like a hellhound.

"Sealeo use Water Pulse!" The Captain let out a command. The Sealeo began to form a ball of water that pulsed frecuently and shot it.

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Yelled Brock.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolts!" Ash ordered as Pikachu cheeks began sparkling dangerously as he jumped in the air and let loose.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind!" May asked her Pokemon.

"Choppers help out Beautifly with Fairy Wind to make it stronger." To which he released a pink gust of wind from his horn that mixed well with Beautifly's attack.

As the Pokémons were starting to unleash their attack the Sealeo's attack managed to hit first followed by Mudkip's. The hounds were still raring to go before Pikachu's Thunderbolts reached them their fur still wet increase the attacks power shocking them.

But the Mightyena were still standing until both Beautifly and Chopper combo move hit them. The move was effective in knocking them out, just as we were about to deal with the grunts the wall to the side of us was blown.

From the smoke appeared a huge man in a ripped suit followed by a lady with a similar suit and both had the mark of Team Aqua on their chest. "What is taking so long ya useless lout?" The huge man asked the grunts but before they could answer.

"Matt it seem there was more resistance than we expected." She gestured toward us "But it seems like it was just a coincidence. So let get moving and knock them out before Magma gets here." The grunts who were still their let out Pokémons just as the two new people did as well.

We were cornered by their Pokémons which were all menacing us. Mightyenas again from the grunts, with the two admins who I finally recognizes as Matt and Shelly released a Crawdaunt and Crobat respectively.

Knowing that the situation could get worse I called Hestia and Saphira out to help. Ash and the rest help out by releasing Corphish, Golbat and Torchic to help as well. But before the fight started the grunts were taken out by a blast from behind.

We all looked at the new comer and it was Team Magma grunts with a fat man showing up from the stairs. _'This is spiraling out of control way to fast with both Team Aqua and Magma here. I know that they are after the same thing but couldn't they at least done this at night with less witnesses…'_

I was beginning to worry about what will happen to us, with us being in the crossfire zone of the teams. When Matt called out "Shelly! I got the objective we need to leave now! Grunts cover our escape." Team Aqua admins left from the hole they made.

"Deal with those grunts. I will chase those Aqua's so they won't escape." The fat man '_Tabitha_' I realized as the Magma grunts "Yes Lord Tabitha" they yelled as they focused on the Aqua grunts that were still here.

"Back up. Let them fight each other as we wait for the LSDF to come." I told them quietly as we backed up with our Pokémons in front of us. "Get ready to use Protect in case an attack come towards us." My Pokémons gave me a quick affirmative before they focused.

What happens was easily one of the most violent battle I have seen since I came to Hoenn. The teams were ripping into each other with a fury I didn't really want to see in this world. The Mightyena were fighting viciously biting and tearing their opponents apart.

The weaker one didn't last long and were now laying on the floor with patches of fur missing and gashes all over their bodies. The stronger one had their snout covered in blood. A few decided that we were also target and jump toward us to which they were repelled viciously by our Pokémons.

One even tried a sneak it way towards May but was beaten down by Hestia who noticed the sneakier one. I turn to May who was shaking and paling faster than before so I pushed her and Max behind me quickly before another decides to sneak attack as well.

Before long most of the fighter were exhausted when the LSDF finally arrived. They moped up the remaining grunts before they asked if we were okay.

When I looked at the group I noticed that Ash and Brock had a bitter expression on their face._ 'Ah that right they probably remember New Island and for Ash Greenfield as well if I remember right… They probably didn't expect to see something like this again.'_

May and Max were extremely pale which worried me a lot, since you shouldn't have to see such violence and had a close call like they did near the start of their journey or before it in Max's case. I wanted to ask if they were alright but I couldn't at the moment because they were being questioned.

When it was my turn I gave my version of the event, and when I told them the name of the admins they asked how I knew it. "I heard them talk during the fight the Aqua called each other name before and during their escape, but the Magma grunts only revealed it when they answered to the order they were given."

At that they also asked the other if they heard the name to which Captain Stern and Brock confirmed the information I gave them.

It was a bit after noon when we returned to the Center, both Ash and Brock went up to the room and locked themselves in it. I saw May and Max head toward the video phones. _'They are probably are about to call their parents and talk about the events…'_

I went to the canteen to eat something along with my Pokémons, it was quite since they were still tense over the situation. '_I think they want to train right now but I don't think it a good idea right now as thing could go badly with this tension'_

"Solaire?" Braking out of my thought I looked to the Maple sibling who probably just finish talking with their parents. "Hey you two. What happened at the museum was a right mess. How are you both holding up?"

They both gave a shaky nod to which I gave them a considering look before I sighed "Look you two I will be honest with you. Today was a horrible day and you both need your rest before we can continue on our way to Mauville. That is if both of you still want to continue. I won't judge whatever you decide as both of you are stronger than you think."

They both stayed quiet which was beginning to worry me but before I could say anything May spoke up. "Thank you for worrying about us Solaire. Our parents wanted us to stop for a while but we told them that we will continue on with our journey. Since we both knew that it was never going to be easy and today will probably be the first bump in the road. And if that stop us we will never fulfill our dreams."

Max gave a more certain nod to May speech to me. "Well then that the spirit and I won't stop you but both of you still need to rest. We will probably leave early tomorrow so get some rest and enjoy what left of the day. For now since it still far from night."

With that said both of them started walking to their room as I was recalling my team I was hugged from behind. "Thanks you Solaire. For saving my life and believing in us." Before I could say anything to that May quickly left.

Seeing her retreating back disappear _'Today was surprising in all sense of the word…'_ I was starting to worry with the rock in Aqua's hand they will most likely find Kyogre but they still need a submarine to get to it cave. It was mention in the museum but still far from completion.

I was also worried about the Meteor in Meteor Fall since Magma use it to try to wake Mt. Chimney. After Mauville I need to hurry there and prevent them from waking the dormant volcano since doing so could wake Groundon who sleep in it bowels.

I reach the room the group rented and went to sleep quickly since I didn't want to stay awake after today's event.

* * *

**AN: And so another chapter ends. Now while this story is light hearted the story can get serious when needed. Solaire has found the Draconid prophecy and was at the center of the museum heist. The group is shaken at such a violent turn of event but they will persevere against all odds. I mention in an author note that the Millennium Comet is closing and soon the event of "Jirachi's Wish Maker" will start. But probably not for another 1 or 2 chapter at least if thing goes as planned.**


	12. Chapter 11 Route 110, Trick House

**AN: Now lately I have been getting PM about the storyline, Solaire will be taking the place of the protag of Emerald with everything modernize. This includes Primal Reversion, Mega Evolutions, Reusable TM which weren't present in Gen3. It will also include movie events and the Delta Episode which I liked a lot in OR and AS, now about people wondering about if Solaire will get legendaries. He will not be getting one. Nobody Will. I think know that the franchise made everything PG but when you see the power they emit in the game and are described to have in the Dex it a miracle that world still exists. The legendaries in this story will have similarities along with their differences from the story of the "Traveler" by The Straight Elf. They will be force of nature that humanity cannot fight against normally, even the guy with the Darkrai and Latios will be affected by this. I will not mention my plan for him yet but it wont be pretty that much I can say.**

* * *

CH11 Route 110, Trick House

The following morning we all woke up in a better mood after yesterday events. Ash and Brock seemed to have talked with each other while May and Max were talking to their parents. Speaking of which I looked at them "How are both of you doing this morning?"

"We're fine Solaire. You were right about us needing to rest after yesterday." May responded with more life in her voice than yesterday which calmed my worries.

"Yeah Solaire it was really helpful. So are we leaving now?" Max said. _'That's good they are bouncing back from this faster than I thought.'_

"Yes we will just as soon as Ash and Brock come down from the room." It wasn't until half an hour later that both of them came down, when they reached us we all ate breakfast quickly and checked out of the Center.

When we reached Route 110 I noticed that there wasn't a bridge for the cycling road, rather for cars which made much more sense to me. The way forward was clear and around noon we came upon a house that had a sign saying [Trick House].

Curious we went inside and found that it was empty, but just as we enter I notice a glint from the bookshelves. _'I shouldn't have noticed that glint, while my eyesight was sharp it shouldn't have. Perhaps it was on purpose?'_

I went to the bookshelf and look at some of the books, some of which were interesting especially the one titled "Legends of the World". When I pulled it off the shelf the bookshelf started sinking to the floor.

"Hey guys I found a secret entrance. Want to check it out?" They were just as curious about the entrance that I found. We went inside and found another empty room before a man and Alakazam teleported right in front of us.

"Welcome to my Trick House challengers. My name is Trico Tres and today challenge will be slightly different from all the other times. Today if you managed to find any items they will be yours to keep. The first one to reach the end will earn a special prize."

We were still in shock from the sudden appearance of Trico and before we could ask further what he means he disappeared again. "Well that just happens…" I weakly chuckled before I turn the group "Well are you guys up for this sudden contest?"

With various type of confirmation a sign board appear in front of us.

_Marvelous! Thank you for participating in my sudden contest. It been so long since I got a decent challenge. Now to further explain the rules. First off when you pass the door that will appear in a few minute you will be randomly teleported into various part of my trick house. _

_So don't worry if you get separated you all will be safe and unharmed. Second my challenge has multiples obstacles that you will have to challenge if you want to proceed. If you complete a challenge beyond my current expectation you will receive a prize for that._

_Third is that Pokémon cannot be used to help with your challenge. If you use them you will be disqualified and teleported out of the challenge._

_Last but not least when the first to finish the challenge does so the rest will be teleported and be rewarded on how well they did their challenge._

_Now good luck and may fortune be ever in your favor._

As I finished reading the sign board I noticed that a door appear while we were busy reading. So I went to it "Alright guys I will be going first so see ya at the end." With that I cross the boundary and found myself in the middle of a fenced off area, I looked up and saw that there were fluorescence light bulbs hanging down from the ceiling.

_'Huh his house must be underground or extends further than I thought.' _With that I began to look around and then found a small item in the ground. When I check it I found a metal plate with a riddle inscribed on it.

_What runs but never walks,_

_ Has a mouth but cannot talk,_

_ Has a head but doesn't think, _

_And has a bed but refuses to sleep?_

Well that was a particularly easy one so I either answer out loud or I need to find a river. I decided to try both just in case. "The answer is a river." I waited a moment and looked around to see if there was anything new around me to which there wasn't.

_'Guess that means I need to find a river here so I must either be outside or deep underground.' _With that I began searching _'It too bad I don't have a flying type to help me but something tells me if I did so I would be disqualified.'_

So I picked a random direction and began to search and listen for one.

* * *

May's POV

Just as soon as Solaire disappear the rest followed promptly. I sighed _'I wonder what he thinks about yesterday attack, I don't think he talked to anyone about it. Come to think of it he never mention anything about his family.'_

My thought began turning to the attack and how brave Solaire was protect us from that Mightyena. But I shook myself and began to focus on the challenge in front of us. I cross the boundary just as the other did, I soon found myself in a room with a desk.

The desk had a piece of paper on it. I read it and it says

_When you finish answering the following questions and scenarios to the best of your ability you can leave until then good luck._

I turned the paper over and checked the questions they covered a lot of thing about Pokémon move, typing even hypothetical situations.

_'And just when I thought I managed to get away from all of this…'_

* * *

Solaire's POV

Finding the river was much easier than I previously thought especially when I could hear its flow from a distance. When I reached it I began looking for clue on where to go next, no sooner than that I found something glimmering in the river I went and checked it and found what looks like a cylinder of metal.

I checked it closely and could feel something from it like a power but I never seen something like this before. Thinking on this I decided to store it in my bag and show it to Trico he might have put it there. As I search up and down I found two more riddles,

_A hint in the air,_

_What I see of their glare,_

_Enclosed by the hue,_

_But beyond my view,_

_Spirit or scent,_

_Wrapper with Presence,_

_What word can describe the immaterial vibe?_

"Immaterial vibe? A feeling? But then it doesn't fit the glare portion… Perhaps the next one will give a hint."

_Run, though I have no legs to be seen._

_I possess no heat, yet I do have steam._

_I have no voice to let words out but you still hear me shout_

_What am I?_

"That was particularly unhelpful even if it tells me where I need to go…" I murmured "No heat yeat still steam… water run and can create mist if it fly… A waterfall!" With that I decide to follow the direction where the river comes from.

_'Though the other riddle confuses me a bit is it related to the prize? Presense… it was capitalized like it was important. Perhaps it Aura? It does fit unseen yet has color and feeling in the air. _

_It not seen normally and can be sense by other with the ability. But does that means that the Gym Leader needs Aura to be one or do the unconsciously release it. Perhaps I should ask Brock if he know about this.'_

When I reached the waterfall I found a cave, I went inside and found that it was lit and had two doors and yet another sign board.

_What is your answer?_

Wondering if it means the other riddle at the river I took my chances "Aura" When I said the answer one of the left door open. Inside the room I found a desk and paper. When I check the paper it was a test. I groan in exasperation. _'The other better have more luck than me with this trick house.'_

* * *

May's POV

When I finished the ridiculously long test a sign appeared in front of me. "What do you desire in a contest? Beauty or Power. That make sense without one or the other you can't win a contest. But experience along with both can get you farther." I murmured to myself

As if hearing what I said the sign disappeared and a Pokeball appear with a paper below it.

_Good answer lass. Now until someone finishes the challenge please do not open the Pokeball inside it will be a Pokémon that has the potential to achieve what you said. Now good luck._

With that the door opened, when I crossed it I found Max leaving another door "Hey May what did you get I found this green stone with a star inside it." He started yammering about the test that he did and before I could say what it was another door open behind us.

Ash walked in looking confuse "Hey guys this challenge is weird. Pikachu and I managed to find this strange bell and whenever it rings, Pikachu seems to like it. I wonder if the rest would as well."

When he finished saying that I noticed a white glow began surround us and then we were standing in a room that had Solaire, Brock and the Trick House owner. I wonder what who won between them since they were here.

* * *

Solaire's POV

'_This test seem tailor for a Pokémon Trainer'_ I thought as I re-read the finished test in front of me. No sooner than I did that I found myself in another room.

Inside this room I spotted 3 pillars that looked out of place. When I check the ground I found that the pillars can only be moved forward and back not sideway. I followed their path a bit and found that there was a way to change their direction at the center and only one fit at the time.

They seem to be colored coded as well since their resting place has the same color. It took a while to place the pillars where they are needed. The pillar when I placed them in their appropriate locations glowed, the first one seem have the word "Body" the second one "Mind" the last one was "Soul".

The last pillar seem to catch my attention the most since it emitted a presence like the Gym Leader and when I place my hand on it. It began to sink to the floor and a wall began to sink to the floor. When I went to it I found another room but it wasn't empty like all the previous one.

Inside was the man who gave us the challenge "Marvelous it looks like you are the first to arrive! The second one will be here in a moment when he gets here I will have Alakazam teleport them here." He cheerfully said this.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you know what this is?" I pulled out the metal cylinder and show it to him. "I see you found one of the scattered items here. What you hold is a Metal Coat an evolutionary item that certain Pokémon need to reach their final form.

When you think that Pokémon is ready present it the item and it will do the rest. You don't have to worry about the item disappearing afterward since it can be used a few time before it loses it power and become a simple piece of metal. Albeit one with sentimental value to the owner."

I was surprise to see the item I need for Solid to evolve since he wasn't ready for it yet and if I ever find one a Scyther as well. It wasn't long after he finished explaining to me what I found when Brock came inside.

"Ah Solaire, it seem you managed to beat me to the finish." He said a bit disappointed but he doesn't seem like it. _'Wonder if he found an item that he wanted.'_

"Now that you both are here. Alakazam would you kindly." He said to the air when 3 white flashes appear in front of us. Ash, Max and May appeared from those flashes and each of them seem to be holding something in their hand.

"Now that you all are let give a round of applause for the young man here as he arrive first." He gesture at me as the group applauded. "Young man could you please introduce yourself and your friend as well."

I did so and he told the group to present their item if they found one. Ash was told he found a Soothe Bell it increases friendliness in other as well as Pokémon, Max was told that he found a Dawn Stone, May managed to find a Pokeball with a Pokémon inside and was told not to release it yet. Brock it seems found a fossil and a Metal Coat during his time here.

Then Trico the owner of the Trick House turn to me "And now for our winner I present to you a Pokémon egg from a friend of mine in Unova. Please take good care of it as it will take care of you as well." His Alakazam came up with an incubator with the egg inside.

The egg was primarily blue and had two distinct black mark on it, the first one is a simple band of black and the second was upside down triangles with two grey oval just below of it. The egg marking look a lot like a Riolu which probably what the egg will hatch into.

Giddy at receiving such a great future companion I gave my thanks. "Now if you all don't mind it is getting close to night time. Why don't you all stay for the night since I sidetracked you all on your journey."

We accepted the invitation after a bit of thought and as soon as dinner was finished Trico showed us to the rooms we could use for the night before he left. As we said our goodnight and headed to the bed a thought came to me.

'I need to introduce the team to our future companion tomorrow since they were busy eating. I also hope the little one doesn't take too long in hatch I can't wait to meet it and show it the world. For now I need to sleep since tomorrow will be a long day.'

* * *

**AN: Now not as action packed but still eventful for me while Solaire didn't ask yet the Trick House master won't reveal his trick so easily. Perhaps he will leave a small gift for our Hero to give him a lead or perhaps he will not that remains to be seen. Now I didn't show the POV of Ash or Brock deliberately because those will be a side story that I will publish later on as they accumulate.**


	13. Chapter 12 Jirachi Wish Maker pt1

CH12 Jirachi: Wish Maker Pt1

The following morning the group moods seem chirper than the last few day. Brock mention a festival that will start in 2 days not including today and at that seem to raise the mood even further. After breakfast we said our goodbye.

Before we left Trico gave me a small book "Aura for Beginner" it was written by Riley from Iron Island. He told me that the book was given to anyone who had a Riolu or Lucario when found out from the League, any certified and respected breeder, the Lucario kingdom, or the man himself if he doesn't have time.

I also asked if I had to go to the person or place if I wanted more training, he said that will not necessary it can be helpful if I did so. With that in mind I decided to either visit the kingdom or Riley whichever comes first. '_Perhaps the kingdom of Rota where Aaron was said to be a knight of could help as well. That and the festival would be nice to visit. Just as much as to see if I can prevent Sir Aaron Lucario's death.'_

With that in mind we left and began to head for the Festival locations. It was a simple trek with no complications, Solid was starting to get rounder and smoother telling me that he was getting close to evolve. I also had him working on Stealth Rock which was an entry hazard most rock or steel type can learn.

I also learn about the Pokémon that was inside May new Pokeball. To my eternal surprise it was a Feebas to May's confusion, when I ask how she came across it she told me it was at the Trick House. A sign appear and ask her to choose what was important to a contest, beauty or power. She answer both and experiences.

I then told her that the sign didn't lie to her as Feebas was the pre-evolution of Milotic which not many know about since they don't associate it which it former form. What further surprised me was that it was a well breed and taught Pokémon, May's Pokedex gave the following information.

**Feebas the Fish Pokémon. Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in the rivers.**

**This specimen is female. Has the abilities: Swift Swim, Oblivious. Known move: Tackle, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, and Mirror Coat**

_'If that doesn't tell you that it was breed or taught I don't know. Though I wonder if it evolves with a Prism Scale or perhaps those beauty pokeblocks that was in the recipe book. Either way I think it best to tell May about both just in case she finds one Prism Scale in a market or wild.' _

By the second day I notice that May Torchic and Beautifly were trying to learn new moves, Quick Attack and Morning Sun respectively. Both of those move were helpful and so I helped May train her Pokémons, it was also when Solid managed to get Stealth Rock to decently work.

_'When he gets better I will have him teach Saphira and Choppers.' _ It was around evening that we reached the Festival locations to which nothing was around.

Brock and Max confirmed it was the right place "Then we probably arrived early since they will set up later tonight or early tomorrow." We set up camp and then decided to go to sleep early so that we can enjoy the festival. _'While we still can…'_

It was still night time when Pikachu began waking everyone up, he began to lead us to the cliff side that was overlooking the area the festival would be at. What we noticed was that several trucks were racing toward the plain, they stopped and a man was dragging a large suit case follow by a woman holding some fans.

What happens next was fascinating as the man pulled out a stick then began pulling out huge balls from the case then launched them to the woman, who in turn redirected them to several direction. When he finished pulling the last one, the balls began to burst into smokes with steel pillars extending into the air and more pillars extended from the first.

It began to look like a frame when steel supports began to swell like balloons, and before long it took on the form of a large show tent. We watch as the other worker began setting up for the festival for a bit longer, then we returned to sleep though Max was giddy and couldn't wait just as the other were excited as well.

The next day when we woke up the festival has already started, when we entered we notice Pokémon theme go-cart, roller coasters, stands and so much more. We spent some time on the rides enjoying it and even won some prize toys from some stand.

I then noticed someone handing out some flyer out and took one. It was about the "Great Butler's Magic Show" and it had the man with purple hair who we saw last night along with the beautiful blonde hair woman. _'And so the wheel of fate turns… Guess I should mention it to the other.'_

"Hey guy look like there's going to be a magic show later on. Want to go see it?" I told the other they looked at the flyer in my hand. "Hey isn't that the guy who made setting up the tent like a magic show?" Max noticed.

"Yeah if he could make setting up a tent entertaining to watch I bet his show would be a sight to see." Brock pointed out. And with that we decided to watch the magic show.

We found the tent and began looking for some decent seats, it wasn't long before the show started. The light began to dim just as a spotlight focus on Butler "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! I welcome you all to the Great Butler Magic Show and now let begin."

He then took off his hat then hit it with his wand a bit as a flock of Swablu appeared from his hat. He then set down the hat on the floor just as it touched it a Kirlia appeared from the inside of the hat, he then call out a Mightyena.

I notice that May and Max flinched a bit which caused me to frown. "And for my next trick I will make my assistance Diane appear." He covered the Kirlia in a red clothe and burned it with the wand which shock the crowd, no sooner than he did so that smoke disperse and Diane appeared holding the crystal that Jirachi sleeps in.

Max was staring at the crystal when he jumped a bit looking even more focused at the crystal when it emitted light. He rushed to the stage with Ash following behind him, Max reached Butler before Ash could stop him and said something to the magician.

To which he announced "Just in time for my next trick! These three are Ash, Max and Pikachu. They are fellow magician and will help me with my next act." He then told them to get inside the box with Diane encouraging them to get in.

"Now will they escape from the box as my Dusclops uses Hyper Beam?" Brock and May began to worry about them when he announce what will happen. The crowd was tense with anticipation, May then took my hand and was crushing it with worry. I was reassuring her that they will be alright and that Butler wouldn't bring them to harm.

Just as I said that the Dusclop began charging a black ball then fired at the box Ash, Max and Pikachu were in. As the smoke from when the attack disappear. "So they have managed to escape just in time!" May was still tense as the crowd cheered "Now where could they be? Perhaps they are by the entrances?"

As he said that the spotlight focused on the entrance where Ash, Max and Pikachu were waving at the crowd who cheered for their success. May finally relax the grip she had on my hand "See May? They both are alright and maybe they will tell us how they did the trick."

May nodded at this, but Brock being his hormonal self wondered if they would introduce them to Diane. I blinked at that statement _'That the first time I seen him act like that with a woman… I wonder if Misty managed to get his head straight. Though it would be funny to see Croagunk hit him every so often even if it too early._'

After a few more tricks the show ended without trouble, Max then asked "Earlier during the show I heard a voice coming from the crystal. Do you know anything about it?"

Both Butler and Diane looked to each other then Butler told Max "This crystal is one that both Diane and I managed to find in Forina and it contains the Legendary Pokémon Jirachi. Now Jirachi only awaken every 1000 years when two condition are presents. The first is the light of the Millennium Comet and a best friend chosen by destiny. Jirachi has the capability of granting wishes as long as the comet stays within reason or so the legends says.

The comet will arrive tonight and since you heard Jirachi yourself Max perhaps he will awaken tonight." Diane who was holding the crystal of Jirachi handed it to Max. We then left the tent to enjoy the rest of the day, it was around twilight when May found a stall that sells wishmakers and a few other thing. I noticed that he was selling an ocarina that looked an awful lot like the Ocarina of Time. Both May and I bought a wishmaker and I bought the ocarina since I couldn't find one during my travel.

She asked why I bought one "I always knew how to play one and I know a few song and I couldn't bring the one I had as a child and couldn't find one during my travel. It looks well-made and it was the first one I could find, so I bought it."

Which was technically true I was always a fan of the ocarina as they usually are one of the more expressive instrument. Ever since I came here I couldn't find a hint of the instrument in the cities I visited. I learned quite several song and it might get rid of the boredom when travelling now when I am not busy.

As we returned to our campsite as the festival was closing down for the day. Fireworks began to set off in the sky, each one taking a different shapes of Pokémons or pokeballs. When the night arrive the sky was alit with the Millennium Comet light, but sadly we couldn't see much of it at the moment with the cloud.

The gang was spread out in the campsite Ash, Brock, and Max were near the fire and May was sitting on a large boulder waiting to see the comet alongside me who was at the base. After a short while the cloud cleared up from the sky and the Millennium Comet appeared for the first time in a 1000 years.

Both of us lifted the wishmaker to the comet and closed one flap, I closed my eye and began to state my wish. After a few moment I heard May humming a song, I listen as she did and when she finished "That was a nice song what the name?"

"That was my mother lullaby she sang it to my brother and I whenever we had trouble sleeping or were just going to sleep." I complimented her once again when I noticed that the campsite was glowing, I point to the camp and told May that we need to check it out.

As we hurried there we found Ash, Brock and Max were surrounding the crystal that was glowing and when the light of the comet hits it again the crystal began to disperse revealing Jirachi to the world once again.

(Hello Max.) I heard a sleepy voice in my head, I turn to the other with a questioning look though I already knew the answer. "Hello Jirachi, it nice to meet you. These are my friends Ash, Brock, Solaire, Pikachu and my sister May."

(Hello Ash, Brock, Solaire, Pickachu, and May. I am Jirachi.) As Jirachi finishes the introduction, Diane arrived asking if everything was okay as they notice that a lightshow was coming from our camp. Max then introduce Jirachi to her.

"Hello Jirachi it nice to meet you. I bet you all are tired after today why don't you all pass the night in my bus?" Diane offered to which we all agreed.

A bit later we reach her bus I then heard Max say a wish, as I didn't hear it clearly. Ash, Brock, and May didn't believe that Jirachi could truly grant wishes. 'Not that I know any better…'

I notice a bag of potato chip on Max lap "Was that bag of chip there?" Ash asked confused, just as Jirachi was flying in circle. (Candies, Candies, Candies) It was teleporting more and more with each repeat when I told it "Jirachi stop." It didn't listen when I tried again "I wish that you would return the candies from where you took them."

This time it listen just as it was returning them, Butler and Diane asked what was going on. We told them that Jirachi granted one of Max and mine wish. _'Though mine was to fix the problem without May being teleported away by a misspoken wish'_ Diane noticed that the candies were from a snack bar that was losing merchandise and when she heard about my wish gave a sigh of relief.

When Jirachi finished (I am sleepy. Goodnight Max) and fell asleep promptly. "So it doesn't create from nothing and it takes energy to fulfill wishes. I guess you can't wish for anything outrageous." Butler was muttering to himself out loud which everyone heard.

With this minor event over it everyone was starting to feel tired and we bade each other a goodnight as we fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Ah and now we start the six movie chronologically and the first in this story while I won't change to much I will do thing a bit differently. And now we know a bit more about Solaire outside of Pokemon battles. To which I do practice with the ocarina and do know a few songs. Mostly from Zelda, Naruto, and Lugia's song just to name a few. Now with the completely normal look alike ocarina expect to see a few mention of songs I know. Now as for Solaire wish it a secret it I will probably reveal it at the end though it not for himself just for you guys to know.**


	14. Chapter 13 Jirachi Wishmaker Finale

**AN: Honestly you people might not like what I plan on having Solaire act but there is always a reason for thing now just be patient and wait for more to come.**

* * *

CH13 Jirachi: Wish Maker Part 2

It was morning when we woke up to Jirachi yelling (Wake up Max! Let's play today again!) Since it was a telepathic shout I couldn't block it by using a pillow over my head. Soon after insisting that we go along as well we left the bus and began to enjoy the festival again.

Max and Jirachi were having fun playing with the go-cart and bumper cars, Ash and Brock decided to help Butler and Diane with advertising their show dressed as clowns. I decided to just look around the festival stalls seeing what was being sold.

It was around evening that when we all decided to play in the lightning rig when May cart began to lose control. Brock and I began helping her stabilize when Max ran off chasing after Jirachi who stole his glasses, they were heading into the tent with Ash right behind him.

As we began heading to the tent we heard Max cry out in fear, we began running faster to find that Ash was fighting Absol with Pikachu holding it back. May called out Torchic just as I called Choppers "Torchic use Fire Spin to help Pikachu fight it off."

"Choppers use Flash Cannon as well." They both managed to hit the Absol who became even angrier and started charging at Max even faster, but before we could do anything Jirachi interfered. (Absol is here for me to take me back home.) And it proceed to teleport Pikachu, Torchic, and Choppers away from the battle, with no opponents to stop it Absol sped toward Max.

Just before he reached him the floor opened up beneath him and Absol fell into it. "It was a good thing that we prepare for the show beforehand." I heard Butler from behind us "That trap leads to a cage." To prove his point a cage appear where Absol fell, what we saw was Absol slamming against the cage trying to free himself.

"Kirlia use Hypnosis" Butler's Kirlia teleported in front of Absol and it eyes glowed and Absol began to fall asleep. _'That shouldn't have worked Hypnosis a Psychic type move and Dark type are extremely resistance to it. Either Butler's Kirlia is stronger than Absol or he did something to it when it fell into the trap.'_

The crew gathered around the cage to see the disaster Pokémon. Ash who never seen one pointed his Pokedex.

**Absol the Disaster Pokémon. Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokemon.**

I frowned at the Pokedex for spreading misleading information and decided to correct that before the group sees it as a bad Pokémon. "And what your Pokedex unfortunately left out Ash is that they aren't the cause of said disaster but rather they can predict it and try to warn other of it." They looked at me confused, so I then pointed my Pokdex as it.

**Absol the Disaster Pokémon. Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains. **

The gang looked back at Absol and remember that it was after Jirachi when it told teleported our Pokémon away who arrived just after the battle ended. We ask where they were and Pikachu pointed at the ceiling of the tent.

"So Absol was trying to bring Jirachi back home before a disaster hits?" Max said uncertainly, I shrugged at his question "Most likely but until it wakes we probably won't know about it."

We left the tent we decided to head back to camp early today. It was night once more both May and I were at the boulder, when the comet showed up once more we close the second flap of our respective wishmaker.

May then notice something "Hey Solaire isn't that Butler?" I looked to where she pointed and we saw Butler enter the tent with something in his arm. Alarmed at this "We need to check this out I don't know what it was but he was holding something." I half lied to her and we started heading to the tent when Ash Brock and Max ran to us.

"Jirachi is missing! We can't find it anywhere in the camp!" Max panicked voice came clear and May then remember that I said Butler was holding something. "Perhaps Butler has Jirachi, he just went back to the tent."

We rushed to the tent to find Butler torturing Jirachi with his Dusclop to open its third eye. I called out Hestia "Hestia use Disarming Voice to stop the Dusclop!" Just as Hestia began her attack, Jirachi third eye opened and released a pillar of light from it.

We all looked up to see it hit the comet, no sooner than it did so a pillar of light fell down from it hitting the machine Jirachi was held captive in. Max rushed to Jirachi and tried to run back to us, but Dusclop stopped him Hestia and Absol who escaped from the cage managed to blast it away from him.

When Max reach us Diane who was with us saw what Butler was doing. "Absol was trying to protect Jirachi and return him to Forina. We need to leave now!" She then leads us to her bus quickly and with all of us inside including Absol and Hestia who arrived moment later. We started to leave the festival location.

I also notice that Butler Mightyena was chasing the bus, I ponder this before remembering that he place a tracker on the bus. But I don't remember if it was destroy on the way to Forina either way I will have to find a way to see if I can tag it to something else.

Diane drove the bus until noon the following day, we let her rest because she was driving all night through a bumpy terrain. I checked the back of the bus and found the tracker which was damaged and I took a closer look at it. _'It looked damaged but I am not sure if it still transmitting but better safe than sorry.'_

I then called out to Hestia. "Hestia I want you to take this tracker and place it on a Pokémon nearby preferably a flying type.

Tell them to fly in the opposite direction of us for as long as they want and give them this as an incentive." I held out the tracker and a small box of Pokeblock that would make any Pokémon mouth water with desire. Hestia nodded and teleported away.

It wasn't long before she came back emitting smugness to which I question her on it, she then showed a memory of a Swellow who took the tracker and flew away after eating the blocks. I thanked her as we walked back to the camp and ate lunch along with the rest of the group both human and Pokémons.

After an hour of rest Diane took to driving again until night fell. She began to tell us of Butler motive which she thought had given up on, "Butler wasn't always like this he wanted to be a magician and bring joy to other. I remeber him telling me that he would be world famous and that he would like me to be at his side. That was what we did together at least until he joined an organization called Team Magma."

At this revelation the group tensed, Diane noticed this but continued on "He was working on trying to revive the Legendary Pokémon Groudon using a fossilized remain of its armor.

Sadly it worked for a while until the machine began to break down and what he managed to created turned to dust. Butler superior told him that the project was cancelled and to leave and never return. Humiliated by this Butler decided to get revenge on Magma who denounced his work and to wipe them off the planet using Groudon.

He tried to make different type of machine to revive the armor only to fail each and every single time. Until one day he came upon the legends of Jirachi and the Millennium Comet, he then decided to use both as an energy source to fuel the machine. But when he learned that the comet only came every 1000 years he finally gave up.

At least until recently when we found the crystal which contained Jirachi and that the comet was returning soon."

When she finished explaining Butler motive I felt for her, her lover was a kind man before Magma managed to get their claws on him. Magma was always the more vicious of the two Hoenn Teams, the other notice her pain and tried to comfort her to which I spoke up.

"Then perhaps when the comet leaves and Jirachi returns to sleep, Butler will finally give up. Until then we just have to keep Jirachi out of his hands." At this Diane perked up in thought to which she agreed to my observation, this restore a light of hope in her eyes that wasn't there.

The group disperse after my comments and went to do their own thing. I went outside and looked to the comet once more and close the third flap of the wishmaker, the comet blue tail was reaching it halfway point on the wishmaker. I noticed that May did the same thing not to long after I did so.

The following 3 day was just filled with nothing but driving to reach Forina, the only thing of note that happened was on the 4th and 5th day of the Millennium Comet respectively. On the 4th day the truck was stuck on mud to which Brock's Onix and Solid helped pull it out, the fifth day was a bit more eventful.

Max began to notice that May and I were still closing the flaps each night, and yelled at us to stop doing so since it just a reminder that Jirachi will leave soon. May looked lost for a bit before I told her not to worry too much he is sad that a friend will have to leave, Ash thankfully took care of the problem saying that he too had to say goodbye to a few friends of his and even then they are still in his heart.

_'He probably speaking of Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Misty who were friend in his journey that left him for one reason or another. Though I wonder if he returned to Pidgeot like he said he would.'_

We arrived on to Forina on the 6th day of the Comet arrival at evening, we noticed many different pokemons making their home here including the elusive Flygon who helped out in the movie. We made camp and prepare to return Jirachi to his resting place tomorrow.

Max was trying to stay awake for Jirachi sakes so that he can have more memories. May began humming her mother's lullaby to wish both of them fell asleep to, we then both closed the 6th flap. The next day I began to notice that Riolu egg was shaking violently in the morning everyone came close to see what was going to happens.

The egged began cracking and then glowed white, what then appeared was a blue bipedal dog who was looking around at us. "Hello there little one welcome to the world." I softly told it as I tooked it into my arms.

The pup gave a small bark then I noticed that it was tired from his hatching and it soon fell asleep, I sigh deciding that when he wakes up again to place him inside his pokeball which strangely enough was a Luxury ball when Trico gave me Riolu egg nearly a week back.

The other were softly congratulating me on Riolu hatching, I decided to hold off checking him with the Pokedex until after tonight's events. Absol who was watching from a small distance away gave a bark and then walked somewhere barking at us again.

Ash figured that it wanted us to follow, it was around evening when the pup decided to wake again. "Good evening little one. How are you feeling?" Riolu gave a bark before snuggling up to me again, I laugh a bit then told it "I am glad to see you too. But for now I bet you are still tired, why don't I get you inside the ball so you can rest a bit better."

I hold the Luxury ball in front of it, to which it curiously tapped the center button. It sucked the pup inside and with a quick click confirmed the capture.

I smiled at it and set it on my belt _'He will probably be the one who stay out of the ball the most when this is over. Not that I mind the Lucario line are always good companion when travelling judging from the few trainer who had them.'_

It was around night time when we reach Absol destination which was a cave, knowing that it was the last chance to see the Millennium Comet if Butler managed to find us. I closed the final flap and once again made my wish.

I heard Brock call out to me, I stored the wishmaker then caught up with them shortly. When we entered the cave where Diane told us she and Butler found Jirachi it was awe-inspiring, the cave was glittering with crystal of different sizes.

Some of them were as tall as Solid was long, the smallest still larger than an ordinary person. The ceiling itself was opened to the sky and it showed the Millennium Comet in all its glory.

I noticed that one of the crystal had an indent that look a lot like Jirachi crystal before he woke up. Jirachi then opened it third eye as he looked at the comet. But before he does anything pillars rose from the ground and crystal shocking Jirachi and trapping all of us.

"Very clever of you to find the tracker and try to lead me away, it almost worked if I hadn't caught up with the Swellow. Finally I can use Jirachi power to revive Groudon and start my revenge!" The group was confused at Butler initial comment but when he took Jirachi to the float that was in the sky, we begun trying to free ourselves to rescue Jirachi.

Absol and the Flygon who we saw earlier broke the pillars trapping us, it set down in front of us Max jumped on quickly along with Ash. They took off toward Butler, "Brock, May release any pokemon that can strike from a distance I get the feeling Butler won't let them escape with Jirachi easily."

Brock released Mudkip, just as May released Torchic and Beautifly. I called Hestia and Choppers "Be careful guys when Ash and Max return with Jirachi on Flygon get ready to strike at any pursuers." Just as I finished saying that a pillar of light similar to the one at the festival came from the float and hit the comet.

When it returned it didn't hit the float but the ground. We noticed that Pokémons were fleeing from the area as a large red figure began to rise. What rose up was nothing but a monstrosity it barely resemble anything like Groudon.

It armor was a blood red color with the underside and mouth a sickly green that look like a gel more than anything solid, but it eyes took the cake it was a pitch soulless black. When it roared it was loud and sounded like a sick gurgle mix with a dull roar, the sound of it sent shivers down our spine.

It was then when I noticed Flygon heading away from the float along with Salamence chasing it "Target the Salamence so that we can help them escape." Our Pokémons began lauching their attack trying to hit the Dragon Pokémon to slow it down, most of them missed but managed to let Ash and Max escape.

With that successful escape was when thing turn for the worse, the Monster's spikes began to entend like tentacles and attacked all the Pokémons that was right in front of it who yet to escape. I saw that trees began to wither with each step it took and with each roar it let out was stronger than the last.

"Recall your Pokémons we need to get away from here. Hestia teleport us away from here." Brock, Diane and May recalled their Pokémons and looked at the Monster with horror. Hestia horns glowed as she took us away from there, when I looked around I saw that the fake Groudon with it back to us was further away from us since we were on one of the mountains that were close to us.

We all watch with growing horror as Flygon evades all the tentacles until one caught it only to break away from Butler's Salamence who escorted them back to the float. The Monster was rampaging toward the float when another pillar of light hit the comet then came down and hit the Monster who gave out a roar of pain.

It still persevered and tried to absorb the float when another pillar of light hit it again this time the Monster began to break down until it was nothing but dust. The rest cheered "Hestia can you teleport us to the float?" She gave a nod and her horns glowed again.

We appeared at the deck of the float what I saw sickened me, Flygon who was caught by the Monster for a moment had a leg withered down to nothing but skin and bone. I don't know if it will ever recover from this. _'If this was what happened with just a moment of getting caught I doubt the other Pokémons who were caught survived. It was a good thing that I decided to distance us from the thing.'_

I looked to Butler who was sitting at the edge of the float looking devastated that his wish had gone so horribly wrong, and that he was probably also thinking that he lost Diane when the Monster got near the truck. Ash and Max didn't look worse for wear even Pikachu looked alright, Jirachi however looked wiped out. (Max is it gone? Did we win?)

"Yes Jirachi we won." Max told it, Jirachi looked happy at this (Max I am sleepy. Could you grant me one last wish at the cavern?)

Diane took control of the float and directed it toward the opening of the cavern where Jirachi slept. When we reach it, Jirachi once again spoke (Max can you sing the lullaby one more time.)

We all gather around Jirachi one more time except for Butler as Max began humming the lullaby before we joined him. We all watch as Jirachi began to fall asleep as crystal began to surround him protecting him for the next 1000 years.

* * *

**AN: To be honest this is just the first taste of reality in this story. Legendaries are Pokémons with more power than their bodies suggest they hold, one should never engage one even friendly one since they can do more damage intentionally or not. **

**Butler wish was an example of this, I will go over the aftermath of the movie in the next chapter it will not be pretty. I didn't have Solaire take a lead role in this since he is just starting the journey with barely 2 month of experience, the laters movie I will have him take a larger role that and the as the RSE storyline protag as well as future regions storyline.**


	15. Chapter 14 Aftermath, Mauville City

CH14 Aftermath, Mauville City

The next morning the mood was somber as Max was still sad over Jirachi going to sleep, the next thing I decided to check was the Riolu pup to see what were it capabilities even if I wouldn't battle with it until it was truly ready.

**Riolu the Emanation Pokémon.** **It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.**

**This Specimen is Male. Holds the Abilities- Inner Focus. Currents Moveset is Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Crunch, Foresight, Ice Punch and Quick Attack.**

_'Huh interesting moveset he must've had a Smeargle or a through breed Lucario as a parent with this strange moveset he has.'_

I then released the pup who blinked a bit before he turn to me and barked "Hello to you to little one. Now I am going to introduce you to the rest of the family who will travel with us."

I then released my Pokémon each giving their on greeting to me before they notice Riolu. "Hey guys remember the egg that I was carrying the past week? Well it hatch yesterday night before the events happened."

Saphira was getting a closer look at the pup, she gave him a soft rumble and carefully bump him as well. Hestia just sent a wave of comforts with her power, the Riolu seem to like the feeling and yipped in satisfaction. Solid and Choppers didnt come closer but they both just gave a greeting to him.

The pup who was staring at them with awe before he starting playing with my team for the moment. This lighthearted moment made me feel a bit better after yesterday, I was going to check the area where the Monster rampage to see if any Pokémon managed to survive it after tending to the Flygon.

After half an hour the pup came to back to me a bit tired "It nice to see you get along with the rest. Now I have to come up with a nickname that you would like." The Riolu gave me a curious look and when I explained he was excited to get a nickname.

I went through a few name like Bali, Remus, even Auriel to which it though about for a moment, when I mention Balto he perk and barked excitedly at the name. Now Balto was getting tire so I recalled him and the rest except Hestia.

"Hestia let go to the Flygon who helped us yesterday and see if your Heal Pulse can help its leg." Her horns glowed letting out a determination to help. When we found it lying on the floor, I told it that Hestia would try to help it by using Heal Pulse to which it nodded looking grateful at the help offered.

As she began to work the gang gather around asking what Hestia was doing to which I explained. "The Flygon was hurt by the Monster yesterday when it was helping both Ash and Max escape with Jirachi. I want to help restore it health as much as possible since while it won't hurt it much, as it can fly and levitate. It looked very uncomfortable and I wanted to help no matter how little."

I let Hestia tend to the Flygon as I went to the area the Monster was destroyed, with Solid allowing me to stand on his head to check the area. I noticed yesterday night that the tree wither away but on closer look I noticed that the trees were dead with no sign of life. The area was silence not a single Pokémon was nearby to make noise not even a body was found.

_'Intentional or not Jirachi caused this destruction with his powers, if he hadn't stop the Monster I don't think that anything could stop it since it just absorb nearby life. This will up the ante since the Primal Reversion Duo will probably cause more than enough damage to Hoenn for a long time…'_

It was a depressing sight the area won't have life in it for a long time even then it probably won't ever fully recover. I also noticed that the pillar of light that destroyed the Monster left several large crater that were meters deep and wide. I decided that it was enough and head back with Solid to the camp.

When I returned from checking the area where the Monster stood and rampaged at. Hestia managed to heal Flygon's leg so that it didn't look like skin and bone, but the leg was still noticeably diminished. _'It probably won't fully regain it full mobility, but at least it won't hinder it as much until it regains it strength through working on it'_

It was around noon when Diane came to us looking sad "Butler isn't responding to me after last night, and we need to return to our home so that I can help him. If it doesn't bother you all I would like to take you to the nearest road that leads to Mauville it would take a several days to find the road on foot then another few to reach it."

We looked at each other for a moment and decided to accept her offer since I have no doubt of what she said since Forina is deep into the wilderness. We said our goodbyes to Absol and Flygon who help during the crisis and were soon on our way.

Diane managed to leave us on the main road to Mauville City around evening cutting the travel time greatly. We said our goodbye to Diane and before she left "Diane I hope that thing works out for the better with you and Bulter when he gets better."

I was worried about her since Butler was still unresponsive ever since we left Forina and he would probably stay that way for a long time either way I wished her luck as she left.

Our group managed to make some decent headway toward Mauville, when night fell I asked Brock "Brock during our trip to Forina I noticed that you were tense all the way there, even when we reached Forina you and Ash were getting increasingly nervous. This wasn't the first time you dealt with something similar to yesterday crisis?"

Brock gave me careful glance before he nodded and began telling Max, May and I about a few of their encounter with other legendaries. What I heard was similar to what I know except that during each crisis there was always a heavy price to it.

New Island was mostly the same of what we knew but with one notable difference, Mew was losing the exchange against Mewtwo with each clash and they only stopped after managing to kill Ash when he interfered. He was revived but not by tears but by Mew itself as a reward for stopping Mewtwo.

Their next encounter with Mewtwo was tamer but still ended with the death of Giovanni who was missing along with many other Rocket who followed him.

The Shamouti Archipelago managed to survive the freak weather storm but the surrounding Orange isles suffered a lot, as settlements and home of both human and Pokémons destroyed. Almost like the eye of the Hurricane safe in the center but dangerous elsewhere. Lugia gave Ash a feather so that he was recognized as the Chosen One officially.

The rest didn't deviate from their movie counterpart much from what they told me both May and Max were surprised at what Ash and Brock went through along with Misty and Tracey who weren't here at the moment.

The following 3 days were quiet which I enjoyed Balto spends most of his time outside his Ball, enjoying traveling with us as he either sat on my shoulder or walked alongside me. During these day I noticed that both Saphira and Solid were about ready for evolution.

Saphira was getting larger and her armor thicker the spikes on her back were getting bigger, Solid himself can't evolve without the Metal Coat but I notice that he stopped getting rounder and smoother.

I probably will let Solid evolve after we reach Mauville City, so we can then head for the Valley of Steel and train there before challenging Wattson. Hestia was working on the move Psychic which was another indicator that she would evolve soon after she mastered the move.

I also asked the group when they planned on heading to Fallarbor Town for May next Pokemon Contest. They told me that they will most likely leave the day after Ash manage to defeat Wattson, they then asked if I would go there with them. "I won't be challenging Wattson until I can get my Pokemon trained at the Valley of Steel. So we will most likely part way after Ash challenge Wattson."

We reached Mauville City on the evening of the third day after Diane left us on the main road. Now how to explain Mauville City it was almost like San Fransico with hills everywhere along with stretch of nature mixing well with the buildings.

There was trolley everywhere since people would get tired of going up and down hills constantly, I also noticed that there was a Game Corner near the Gym. We soon went to a Pokemon Center and booked our rooms, we simply ate dinner and then slept.

The next day Ash decided to challenge Wattson, we soon went to the gym and enter the spectator area. I turned to Brock "Brock, I am not sure if Ash is ready to battle Wattson. Did you give him advice after he won his rematch against Brawly?"

"Yes I did but I don't think he will listen, Ash was always a natural when it comes to battling. He tends to rely too much on his Pokémons and not plan ahead accordingly. As a result he limits himself just as much as his Pokémons. It also doesn't help that he doesn't use his full roster to help train his less experienced Pokémons."

This in-depth analysis was out of nowhere which surprised me since I honestly expected him to just say yes and what Ash reaction was. "That was insightful and much more than I expected. Is that your opinion on him as a Trainer?"

He nodded to this and told me that while Ash is his friend and that friend help each other's, as a trainer he also sees Ash's failing as well and try to help him with them.

Ash managed to finally enter the room Wattson was waiting for him at, "Wahaha, it always nice to see a talented Trainer be able to reach me without losing his Pokémons to my electrifying gym trainers."

Wattson was extremely loud if nothing else we could hear him from the spectator stand which was something so see. The referee told the conditions and started the battle.

Wattson then said he was starting out with an Electrike, Jolteon and Magneton, to which surprised us that he announced his lineup. He then sent out Electrike while Pikachu ran to the floor while ash was still undecided, what happened next was shocking as Pikachu managed to knock out the Electricke with one Thunderbolt.

_'Was Pikachu overcharged before this? Either way Jolteon will prevent the OHK with its ability.'_

True to my prediction Jolteon Volt Absorb prevented damage from another overpowered Thunderbolt and even gave it more energy. After that it was turned into a pure speed battle with both Jolteon and Pikachu, Ash was slowly losing that battle since Pikachu didn't have many other technique that didn't involve electricity.

Before long Jolteon landed a Charged Zap Cannon knocking out Pikachu, Ash then called out Taillow who swiftly avoided most of Wattson's Jolteon attack while dishing its own. With an Aerial Ace it knock Jolteon out.

Wattson then got serious and called out Magneton, it used a combination of Lock-On, Charge, and Zap Cannon which took out Ash's Taillow easily. Ash sent out his finally Pokémon Treecko, while it resist Electric type attacks I don't think Ash taught it a ranged attack.

_'Something I know he will fix after this along with teaching Pikachu more support moves, but could've done so before this.'_ Treecko fought valiantly dishing out damage and healing with Absorb which is a close range attack as well to heal himself. When Wattson Magneton used Sonic Boom it hurt Treecko enough to activate Overgrowth.

'_Possibly the first time here since Treecko was usually knocked out before he could.'_ Treecko managed to save the day by mixing Quick Attack to get close and use Pound and Absorb at the same time which managed to make the Magneton out.

With the battle over Ash showed that he improved and thought thing out better, Wattson presented both the Dynamo badge and a TM to Ash thanking him for the battle.

With this over we all return to the Center so Ash could heal his Pokémons, during the wait I then ask Ash "Do you plans on teaching Treecko to use a long range move when you can? The battle wouldn't have been a close thing if you had."

"Yeah I figured that out when Treecko couldn't use his ability effectively during the battle. Do you recommend anything?" He asked

"Yeah you could help him learn Bullet Seeds, Energy Ball, or Seed Bomb. Though I recommend starting with Bullet Seeds as it could help him learn other attacks like Seed Bomb and Worry Seed." I told him what could be possibly the only advice I will ever give him.

_'He really needs to research a bit about his Pokémon I remember that he and May didn't even know about the Pokedex additional function as a move and ability analyzer for Pokemons he caught.'_

When his Pokemon finished healing asked Brock when they will leave for Fallarbor Town, he replied that tomorrow was when they will as they needed to resupply. The rest of the day wasn't eventful aside from a fruitful visit to the Pokemart for me, I found that they were selling reusable TM at a sale.

I bought the following move Bulldoze, Charge Beam, Dragon Tail, and Power-Up Punch along with several Potions and Super Potions. I also bought a few Pokeball since I was starting to run out of them with only 2 of the original 5 that I got from Arceus.

It nighttime when we return to the Center for dinner at the canteen and soon enough they went to sleep.

'Tomorrow the last day I will spend together with May and the rest for a long while probably not until Mt. Chimney… Tomorrow will be a long day, I never got to check the Game Corner to see if I could get the Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam attack.'

With that last though I went to sleep with Balto curled up next to me since the pup needs someone to sleep with until he grows out of the phase.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter come and gone now that we see the aftermath of the Wish Maker crisis is worse than the movie, just as the other had more repercussion for messing with the Legendaries. But have no doubt by the time Magma and Aqua reach the final phase of their plan Solaire will be experienced enough to handle himself expertly. **

**As for the Game Corner while it was close in OR and AS I will just skim over that part since I don't really gamble and get to the prize the lesser version of the elemental Hyper Beam. Now about Solaire budget I only have to say one thing he earn more battling along the way against other trainers, something I won't include unless I plan an evolution or is a necessary for the story. There are more people in the word than either the game or anime suggest so meeting another trainer happens often and most challenge each other.**

**As you probably noticed or will be noticing later on Balto will be out of his ball often as he is a baby Pokémon and he will walk or be carried by Solaire. While I would like to let Saphira out often like the Pokemon HG and SS as she is easily my favorite. I doubt it would be good for both her, as she would get tired often with her tremendous weigh straining her muscles. **


	16. Chapter 15 Games Corner, Valley of Steel

**AN: I am about to put up a list of captured Pokemon for Solaire in my profile it will have their nickname, abilities and a few other details on it.**

* * *

CH15 Game Corner, Valley of Steel pt1

The next morning we all woke up for breakfast and had a quick meal, when we finished and the rest of the gang was checking out of their room. We soon regroup outside of the Center, "This is it." I said a bit sadly before I perked up "But this isn't goodbye but rather farewell. I think we'll meet a few more time in the future while traveling Hoenn but until then take care and good luck.

And before you guys go." I called out a bit and took out piece of paper with my Pokenav number written "This number connects to my Pokenav. You can give me a message or call whenever you want, as long as I am not busy I will probably answer."

With some final handshakes from the guys and hug from May, they left to continue on with their journey. Balto who liked the Heroes group gave a whine at their departure, I looked to him "Don't worry Balto before you know it we will see them again that much I am sure of."

I picked him up and set him down on my shoulder "Now let's go to the Game Corner to get some of the elemental trio attack." The Game Corner as I noticed before was close to the Gym and was rather fanciful with the sign glowing with neon tube everywhere.

I saw a sign saying no Pokémon inside so I recalled Balto, I went inside and to the money conversion counter. With some token I decided to play it safe with the roulette, it took a few hours even when I won a few Jackpots which for some reason doubles your coins instead of winning a set amount.

When I went to the reward counter I turned in the coins and got the reusable elementals trio attack, with that I decided to head back to the center so that I can evolve Solid into a Steelix. When I reached the Center I called out my team so they can watch Solid evolve.

"Alright everyone it time for Solid to evolve, and after that I will be giving you all a few new Technique. When I do so I want you to train with those moves as best as you can." I then took out the Metal Coat and Solid focused his sight on it.

Grinning at this I held the item in front of me so Solid could touch it, when he did he began a low roar and glowed. His edges on his body that hasn't smoothed out became sharper as spikes began to grow on several parts of his body, his tail I noticed began to become more pointed.

His head began to grow in size just as his body did, but his large horn began shrinking until nothing remains of it. His glow burst and we saw that Solid body looked more metallic and definitely larger nearly 10 meters long compared to his previous 8.

I also noted that his mouth now contained a visible set of teeth that were the size of fist, when he roared I noticed that he had what looked like a flap that you see on garbage cans. _'Is that to prevent a Steelix from swallowing unwanted materials, or perhaps the unlucky Pokemon that managed to get inside._'

With a final roar he then turned to me and lowered his head, I began rubbing the point where his jaw and skull meets and he closed his eyes and rumbled "Congratulation on evolving Solid." The other got closer and began to congratulate him as well.

**Steelix the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.**

"Now that Solid finally evolve I am going to recall you all for a bit so I can use the TM machine to teach you the moves." They all turned and waited for me to recall them.

I began with Saphira who sadly can only learn Bulldoze since the move Shock Wave is only given out when you beat Wattson. Solid learned Bulldoze, Dragon Tail and Flash Cannon, Hestia learned Charge Beam along with Thunderbolt, but I told her not to use Thunderbolt until she evolved as it could do more harm to her than the opponents and that she should focus on perfecting Psychic since she was close to evolving.

Choppers however got the most move out of all my Pokémons as while he couldn't learn Thunderbolt he could learn Charge Beam along with Bulldoze, Flamethrower, and Ice Beam. With that done I had them use the boulder Saphira created as target for their new move.

I considered letting Balto train as well but he was still young and probably wouldn't be ready to fight until he was nearly one months old. When he does he will have to train to catch up and possibly surpass the other in strength.

Saphira started stomping the ground and it sent weak shockwaves at it, she seems to get it but will need time and efforts before it can get stronger. Watching her for a bit more I then turned to Solid I had him start with Bulldoze and like Saphira he managed to send weak shockwave but it was noticeably stronger than Saphira's.

With Bulldoze tested I had him use Flash Cannon, he let lose a silver beam and it look almost like Choppers so I knew he would easily get it down. Dragon Tail however I noticed was causing him trouble, he barely gets the attacks started and it dissipate when he tries to attack.

I went to him and offered an advice "Hey Solid perhaps you should think about the energy you use for Dragonbreath and channel it on your tail instead of gathering it to your mouth." Solid gave a thoughtful rumble before he started again, but this time the attack looked more visibly focused but still dissipated.

He rumbled again but was happier with his success so I left him to it. I went to Hestia and I saw that Charge Beam was decently focused, but was still weak as it didn't mark the boulder she targeted. She send a wave of determination to me "I know that you will get it down Hestia. You never disappoint. Why not start working on Psychic as well?"

She nodded and her horns glowed and I noticed that she lifted the bolder with some effort, and when she set it down she sent a blast and broke the boulder easily. "Good job, now you just need a bit more time and soon you will evolve." She looked happy at the compliment and went back to her training.

Choppers boulder was a mess when I reached him, it was partially melted, frozen, and broken down. I saw him miss often with all the elemental technique since the power kept escaping him, otherwise only Bulldoze seem to be the most focused of all his move.

After a few hours of watching my Pokémon train, they all managed to improve their technique but I knew it will take time before they can be battle ready. Choppers managed to only get Bulldoze and Charge Beam down.

It was noon and I decided that my Pokémons needed a break, and quite possibly a new place to train and battle since their only so much practice one can do without getting experience using the technique.

When I headed inside I gave my companion except Balto to Nurse Joy so she can heal them, as she was working on them I asked "Nurse Joy do you know anything about the Valley of Steel? The tour guide mentioned it briefly but never gave an exact location."

She turned toward me for a few moment before returned to tending my companions "Well the Valley of Steel is just north of the city you can't really miss it since it on the way to Mt. Chimney and you can reach it in a matters of hours. It is the home of various Steel type Pokémons that are native to Hoenn, if you plan to go there you need to know that you shouldn't fly above it.

Since the Skarmory that live there will most likely take offence to you presence and attack. And if you plan on capturing one you will need to be careful not to pull the whole flock to you since they can and will do so." As she explained to me a few more details about the valley, she said that sometime people train there as well so it won't be truly isolated as it a main road.

She also mention that there are few fully evolved Pokémons in the valley and that people should exercise extreme caution with them as they are older than most of the Pokémons by centuries since steel type live extremely long lives with little to no predators.

This intrigued me a bit since I wanted to see them in their natural habitat and see their behaviors. It could help me down the road on what to expect from most of my Pokémons.

She then handed me back my companions and I checked out of the Center since I wanted to train at the Valley for a while. I already resupply when the Heroes were still here, and so I set of to the valley.

Like Nurse Joy said the valley was a few hours away I've arrive at evening and the sun was starting to set, I also noticed that Mt. Chimney was still off to the distance most likely a several day trip but I wasn't in a hurry yet. The valley itself looked a lot like the Californian canyons a wide primary valley with many smaller paths the breaks down into smaller one themselves.

_'This place looks an awful lot like a maze if I am going to train I need to keep track of where I am or it will be annoying getting out of their even with Hestia teleporting me a short distance away. I hope she evolve soon here since when she does, she will be strong enough to teleport me back to the city with some efforts.'_

No sooner than I entered the valley I heard a loud metallic screech that came from above, Balto barked and pointed up. When I looked up I saw that it was a lone Skarmory. _'Lucky me, I guess I won't have to look for the flock to find one.' _Thanking my luck I called Hestia and Choppers out.

"Choppers I want you to use Charge Beam at that lone Skarmory up above and taunt it to come down and fight you. Hestia you're on stand bye in case there is more than the one we see." Choppers gave a goofy salute and pointed it horn toward the Skarmory. A small ball of electricity began forming getting bigger in a second and he let lose.

The attack managed to hit the Skarmory torso causing it to convulse in pain up in the air, it looked for the attacker when it found us it let out an angry shriek and dived. I saw that it beak was glowing and then order Choppers "Charge Beam again when it gets closer grab it with your horns using Bite."

Choppers let loose another beam narrowly missing the Skarmory who landed it Aerial Ace, though he was hurt Choppers horns managed to clamped down on it. "Good now use Flamethrower!"

While it horns still clamped down on the Skarmory a stream of fire hit it at point blank launching it from Choppers grips. The Skarmory hit the wall hard and tried to stand up, it gave us a frighten screech and tried to escape us.

"Don't let it get away freeze its wing to prevent it from flying" Skarmory managed to get up in the air and was starting to get away when a lance of ice hits it wing. The Skarmory fell down it looked back at us began flapping it wings toward Choppers unleashing what looked like wind shurikens.

"Chopper use Protect and then follow up with another Flamethrower!" The attack dispersed against Choppers Protect who unleashed another stream of fire. The Skarmory not taking chances lept away with a white glow.

It then let loose a Swift attack with it remaining wing and charge in with it wings glowing. 'Look like it trying to free it wing using Steel Wing…' I then quickly commanded "Chopper use Flash Cannon to power through the attack." A reddish silver beam hit the Skarmory's attack and easily stopped the swift attack and continued on.

The Skarmory eyes widened and receive the blast face first, smoke appear from the attack I was watching it settle down to see if it would use this chance to escape. The Skarmory was down on the ground, I prime a Poke ball and threw it.

The ball shook a few times before it clicked. 'Awesome! Now I finally have a full team. Though now that I think about it I am worried about any Pokémons I capture from now on. I don't have any connections here or relative in this world who can take care of them…'

Staying quiet for a moment I ponder this dilemma a bit more before giving up for now. _'Since I caught the Skarmory and I need to see what it can do.' _

**Skarmory the Armor Bird Pokémon. Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges.**

**This specimen is female. Hold the Ability: Keen Eye and Sturdy. Current known movesets: Aerial Ace, Agility, Air Cutter, Steel Wing, Swift**

"Not bad at all just need a few more utilities move like Tailwind, Spike and Toxic and he can help whittle down foes and do damage just as well as the others." I released her and let Hestia heal both Choppers and the Skarmory.

I used an Ice Heal to melt down the ice that encased her wing and a potion to help Hestia along, it wasn't until half an hour later that she woke up and was instantly alert and was about to attack.

"Calm down." I said it firmly to which she reacted by slumping down "Good now, I am Solaire Eversteel. I will be your trainer from now on. I plan on being a Master of Steel and train any steel type or other types to be the best that they can be under my guidance."

She gave me a calculating look and I knew that this Skarmory would be a great if not troublesome addition to the group, she then stood up and bowed her head. "Alright welcome to the group I will introduce you to the other soon but for now these are Balto, Choppers and Hestia. They are part of the group you will join." She gave each a look, Choppers gave her a casual wave and Hestia curtsied, when she saw Balto I noticed that her eyes soften a bit.

_'She probably had chicks before and knows how to take care of them. Which is surprising Skarmory don't really tend to their young much forcing them to grow faster. At least that was what the Pokedex said when I check the entry on the way here. Perhaps it tough love compared to the other…'_

"Would you like a nickname?" To this she took a while to consider and as we went through several name she settle on Shila. Before long I recalled the Choppers and Shila so they get some rest as Balto and Hestia followed me.

We soon found a nice clearing that was a bit away from the main road but had a stream nearby and was our base for the time being since I wanted Saphira and Hestia to evolve and get stronger before we fight Wattson. When I finish setting up camp near the wall I called out everyone so they can get to know Shila.

Shila managed to get along with the others, Solid gave her a bit of a shock since he was large and she probably never saw one up close. I then set up dinner for us and we soon went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Valley of Steel in the anime this was where Ash caught Torkoal, and this is where Solaire will train for a while. He will find many Pokémon with Steel typing to fight and get stronger against. The only other thing to mention would be that here he will find out a few thing that was probably bugging you in the beginning of the story in a few chapters.**


	17. Chapter 16 Valley of Steel pt2

CH16 Valley of Steel Pt2

The following 3 days was nothing but simple training with my team working on their strength, endurance for everyone and speed for Hestia, Solid and Shila. Saphira and Hestia were on the cusp of evolution and probably needs to fight in order for them to achieve it.

I had Saphira and Solid clash against each other, Saphira mostly lost these clashes because of her size, but each time she got up and did better. Solid came out of it mostly unharmed, but I saw that each clash made him respect Saphira more.

Shila was working with Choppers and Hestia as a moving target so their technique can strike accurately, while doubling as a speed, endurance and evasion training for Shila. After a set amount of time I had Hestia and Chopper fight each other, when they finished I had Hestia work on healing them while they rest then continue after a break.

During these day the team managed to get the strength and accuracy of their technique down, but they needed further training for it to become viable in battle. Choppers fight against Shila showed me that while his technique is powerful he couldn't control it well. His Ice Beam was off target often during the training, and when it managed to hit Shila during her capture was pure luck.

I also began to read the book about aura Trico gave me a while back since I didn't look at it until Balto hatched a several days back. As the title suggested it was a basic book for beginners, was suggested that to start learning you needed a Pokémon that was sensitive to aura.

It mentioned the Lucario line, the Togekiss line as they are the best way to learn aura from. It said that aura was the power of life and that everything had aura but only a few can truly control it naturally. Those that can contol Aura have the ability to teach it but at a vastly dimished rate since no two aura are the same and not everyone sense it the same way.

It even mentioned an example that one person can feel the strength of another person by the flavor of their aura, another could do so by sensing the vibration of the air that the aura moves. This was the primary reason why Aura Guardian are so rare, so few have the ability naturally and those that dont need a teacher of which is even harder to find.

Unless they happen upon the Lucario or Togekiss line, both of which tend to hide and protect themselves from the general masses, it is nearly impossible to learn aura yourself. Psychic however seem to have a brief mention in the book, as another energy that everyone have but is controlled primarily by the mind, unlike aura which is the soul.

_'So that explains a few thing like how Sir Aaron and Lucario died after giving the Tree of Beginning their energy. They practically gave their soul to restore it to its former self when it was about to die. But it also bring up a question how can I save Aaron's Lucario if this is the case? Do more people help or does this mean that he was weak and recovering and couldn't support the stress?_

_If so I will need to awaken it earlier if I want it to survive, since the book mention that Lucario will alway have a larger reserve of Aura than any human.'_

At that point it then gave several exercise one of which was to have one of the Pokemon mention flow aura into you so you can sense it. _'So I will have to wait until Balto can control his own aura well enough so that he doesn't harm me accidentally. I can wait since rushing this seem like a bad idea.'_

At the end of the third day I then decided that it was time to explore the Valley of Steel, since I stayed in one spot for a few days. I packed up and recalled my team with the exception of Balto and Saphira. After that I began exploring for a bit, the valley seemed to be called it name because aside from the abundance of steel Pokémons.

I also notice Saphira digging into the wall often. When I checked what she was digging for I found her chewing on a chunk of metal more often than not, _'She seemed to be enjoying our stay here in the valley.' _Chuckling a bit I let her chew her snack as we walk around.

Before long we were challenge by a wild Aron that lived around here. "Saphira Battletime!"

Saphira noticed the wild Aron and gave it a metallic hum and fell into battle stance, the Aron decided to charge in with it head glowing a metallic color. Wanting to see how Saphira compares against a wild Aron "Saphira use Iron Head as well" She chirp and charged as well.

Both of them clashed with a loud clang, Saphira was the winner of this bout when she overpowered the Aron "Great now follow it up with a Bulldoze." She reared up and slammed her front legs on the ground, the ground shook in front of her the Aron was knocked away when the attacked reached it.

The Aron stood again and roared as a rock slide tried to swallow Saphira, "Use Protect then follow up with a Heavy Slam." A green bubble popped into existence and blocked the Aron's Rock Slide when the attacked finish she ran toward it again her body gaining a metallic silver aura.

The Aron decides to charge in a well with it head glowing again, it missed as Saphira instead of taking it head on jump with her powerful muscle in the air and slammed down on the Aron. The Aron let out a squeal of pain as it was squashed to the ground.

What happened next shocked me. Both of them began to glow white and began growing in size. Saphira body was getting longer and a small tail was emerging, where her leg were stubbles and clumsy, began to become limbs with 3 sharp claws protruding from her paws.

Her head began to change instead of a simple dome of steel, the center began to rise and looked like a wedge. The glow burst and soon there were two Lairon glaring at each other, "Saphira?" I called out to them not knowing which one was her.

Saphira and the Lairon seem to have switch place when they evolved as she was facing me and gave a metallic hum that I recognize from her. The Lairon deciding to take it chance and charged once more making some gear like sound and it head glowing.

It was noticeably faster than before and it was closing in fast and without waiting for an order Saphira let loose a Screech which stunned the Lairon. She then turned around quickly and smacked the Lairon with her tail that glowed a metallic silver.

_'That was Iron Tail so she must have learned that when she evolved.'_ I then called out "Use Heavy Slam again Saphira it probably used Autotomize." She then gain the silver aura and jump slamming into the Lairon again.

The Lairon wasn't about to get up soon and I cheered for Saphira congratulating her evolution, I then decided to register her specie information on the Pokedex.

**Lairon the Iron Armor Pokémon. Lairon tempers its steel body by drinking highly nutritious mineral spring water until it is bloated. This Pokémon makes its nest close to springs of delicious water.**

_'So now she needs mineral water along with whatever metal she can eat… It a good thing I visited Mauville City for any junk metal.' _

Saphira was now next to me, she reached 1 meter in height and was nearly 1.2 meters long, "This is great with you reaching this form I bet evolving into an Aggron is not far away either."

At that comment she rumbled, looking back at the downed Lairon I saw that it was waking up. We both watch it leave us alone in the area we fought without looking back at us.

When it disappeared we continued exploring as Saphira was getting used to her new body. It was a few hours later when we stopped exploring and I began preparing for lunch, I released everyone so they could explore the surrounding a bit.

I began noticing that Balto was constantly looking to a direction "Balto what the matter? Did you notice something in that direction?" He looked at me and nodded "Is it urgent or can it wait?" At this he looked in the direction and barked twice.

When we finished eating I had Balto lead me to the place he sensed earlier, it took a while until we reached the destination. Balto as we were getting closer was beginning to become more and more excited, when we reach the area it was a dead end.

Balto was barking excitedly pointing at the wall "That a dead end Balto unless you mean that it inside the wall." He began nodding quickly and was point at the balls on my belt.

"So you want them to dig it up?" Another nod.

"Saphira come on out" With a burst of light she appear and took a look around.

"Saphira, Balto seemed to have found something and needs your help digging it out of the wall. Listen to him for the moment since he know where whatever he found is." She gave a questioning look to which I shrugged and she began digging to Balto instructions.

It took an hour of careful digging on Saphira part, but when she managed to reach what Balto found I noticed that my chest began to glow. Confused at this I began thinking on what it could be _'It probably the keystone it never done this before. Whatever Balto found is probably related to Mega Evolution. Most likely a Mega Stone.'_

When this thought crossed me I began to get excited as I wonder if it will be for one of my Pokémons, I was hoping that it an Aggronite since Saphira is my starter. Before long my keystone shone even brighter and the helix began pulsing, it was when it began pulsing that Saphira brought me a hand-sized stone.

It was a clear stone with a swirl of 3 different huesof gray, when I touched the stone the swirl of colors inside began to twist into each other and gave a pulse before it settled. My keystone I noticed stopped glowing.

_'A mega stone but I don't know which one it is, in the game there were to many of them that looked alike. I should call Steven when I return to where we ate lunch.'_

Balto and Saphira were staring at the stone with a bit of awe, "Well you two seem to have found a Mega Stone though for who I don't know we'll have to ask a friend when we get back to camp."

When I said what it was the two looked confused as they didn't know what it was, since only Hestia was present during the lecture Steven gave at Granite Cave. So I told them that I will explain this to the other as well since they deserve to know what we have on hand as well.

When we reach camp the sun was starting to set, I release the team once again and explained what Balto sensed earlier and show them the Mega stone. I dial Steven's number and waited for him to answer, after three beep the screen showed Steven in a room somewhere.

"Hello? Ah Solaire, it nice to see you again. It been a while since you last called me. How is your journey going?" he asked

"Hello Steven, it has been a while. I am currently at the Valley of Steel near Mauville City. Saphira my Aron evolved into a Lairon earlier today, but she not the reason I am calling. A few hours back Balto my Riolu began acting strange and was sensing something in the distance. When we went to check what it was he led us to a dead end.

Even when he did so he was still pointing to the dead end, I called Saphira to dig out whatever it was and I found a strange stone that Balto sensed. My keystone was shining brightly and the helix began to pulse and when I touched the stone the colors inside the stone swirled together." At that moment I showed him the Mega Stone.

When Steven saw the stone he was stunned, "Solaire, what you hold in your hand is a Mega Stone. But you will have to forgive me since I myself don't recognize the stone by myself since I have seen only a few so far personally. Hold on a moment."

He disappeared from the screen for a moment before he came back. "Sorry for the wait I remember that Prof. Sycamore gave me a list of known Mega stone no long ago. So if you can please hold the stone to the screen as I check."

I did so and soon enough he found a match. "Aha so it is an Aggronite! Now I am a bit envious of you to find a Mega Stone so early in your journey. Perhaps you were meant to acquire it. Anyway a word of caution a Pokémon that Mega Evolve tends to gain an extreme power-up.

It is recommended that when you first Mega Evolve your Saphira that you do so in an isolated place to prevent casualty. When Saphira manages to gain control over her Mega form do not use it against every opponents.

You can use it against opponents that have their own Mega or against powerful trainers."

At his warning I gave a nod before we went to others topic about the valley he gave me several locations I should visit while I am here. I asked about them but he said that I will know when I get there, before long we said our farewells and cancel the call.

It seems my hope was fulfilled and now when Saphira evolves into an Aggron she can Mega Evolve. It was reaching twilight when I had finish the call, so I began cooking dinner and soon we were falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: And so part 2 of Valley of Steel ends with Saphira evolving and later getting the ability to Mega Evolve with the Aggronite. Now Mega Evolution pushes a fully evolved Pokémons or single stage Pokémons to it limits and such power would be overkill unless the opponent has equal or greater strength. Solaire won't be able to use it frequently but when he does it will be epic!**


	18. Chapter 17 Valley of Steel Finale

**AN: The next chapter will have begin a poll that I will provide a link to since I wish for some advice on something for the story. I wont mention it is about until it is posted. Now on to some reviews.**

**GGPD****: *Gasp Dramatically* You thought that I wanted to cheat on Saphira by capturing another Lairon? Have you no shame? But seriously no not all wild pokemon battle will end in a capture that much is true in any stories I have read so far.**

**frankeiu****: I am honestly split on that most of the stronger steel types can Mega Evolve. I am not entirely sure if I will let Solaire get another Mega Stone and if I ever do it will most likely be Hestia.**

Ashborn2271**: I am working on something similar you will see it this chapter. Though it isn't exactly a power up to say but I think I mention it in the chapter Solaire fought Roxanne or the one before it.**

**Now with a few review answered we will go on to the story.**

* * *

CH 17 Valley of Steel Finale

The following 2 days were one of the most interesting days since I have arrived to the valley. Steven mentioned a few zone to visit and he was entirely right I did know what to look for.

Most of them were zone where there are Steel type nesting areas, my favorites one was the Aggron line that lived there in the valley. The Aggron managed to spot me instantly when I arrived at their nesting area unknowingly alongside Saphira and Balto, since it was the first location that Steven told me that I visited.

To be honest I expected to be chased away when I found them, the Aggron just kept an eye on me while looking out for the herds. I stood there watching how they interacted with each other the Aron and Lairons were just wandering from one end to the other.

Every so often I see a pair beginning to butt head with each other testing their strength against each other's. Usually the one that win get challenged again and either win a few more clashes or lose immediately afterword, one thing I noticed in the area was that the Aggron leaves at set time and bring back a large chewed up boulder.

The Aron and Lairon began feasting on it after they see it. One time an Aggron walked towards us and we tensed up and Saphira was getting ready for a fight, only for it to drop a small boulder in front of Saphira. It deep rumble shook the ground as it soon pointed back and forth at Saphira and the boulder to which she accepted with a metallic chirp.

Saphira ate the boulder to the Aggron pleasures, it then gave me a look before it went back to the herd, and the moment confused me for a long while. I soon accepted that it probably thought I wasn't about to bring harm to the herd and left a gift for us.

The some other zone were similar, with the fully evolved one watching us carefully the only one I avoided completely was the Skarmory flock. Since I remember Nurse Joy warning about them and the species ornery temperament to outsiders. Which made me wonder why Shila is so accepting of the others, most likely she now consider us her new flock and will act ornery against others.

As we searched for the other zones during the second day my team has gotten stronger, Hestia still has yet to evolve but was getting closer ever since she mastered Psychic. Solid was starting to work on Crunch which I was glad for since it will help him learn the elemental fangs, along with Magnet Rise.

Saphira gotten used to her body and can move faster, one thing to note was that her mastery of the Magnet Rise has gotten better. Now she can with effort disperse, for lack of better term, electric attack below a certain intensity, useful for the upcoming match with Wattson. This also translates to better evasion of ground type move, and can now levitate freely in the air but cant fully control herself like a flying type can in midair.

Shila was learning Stealth Rock and Spike, entry hazard that were useful during any battle. Choppers was also working on Crunch alongside Solid, Balto was watching all this and was cursious about the training. I didn't let him do so yet since he still need to grow to his species average body build.

He at the moment was only half that still a youngling according to the Pokedex, though it said can't truly battle against others until he reaches the 1 month mark.

The next morning I woke up and soon decided _'This will be the final day that I will explore the valley before I return to Wattson.'_

We saw several natural landmark in the few zone that I had yet to explore. During said exploration I had found a natural waterfall that had a small island in the lake it created. Said island had a small pillar on it, curious I checked it out.

It was a monument made of steel that had a scripture carved into it '_Huh the steel hasn't rusted or is broken down looks like somebody is taking care of this monument.' _I turn to the scripture and began to read.

_Iron is full of impurities that weaken it:_

_Through forging, it becomes steel_

_Test the Strength of your Nerves, Will and Hearts_

_So that you may succeed in all your endeavors_

Just as I finished reading I heard several loud and heavy thuds around me, when I looked for the source I noticed that I was surrounded by the sound of it and I called out my team. They all prepared for battle with various rumble and cry, but I noticed that Shila was nervous before she bowed to the ground.

Confused at her sudden submission to whatever was making the noise, it stopped I looked up and my eyes widen in surprise. I was surrounded by 6 Metagross and many of its pre-evolution, fearing the worse that I somehow intruded in a nesting zone for the Psuedo-Legendaries.

As one of the Metagross stomped it way torwards me I noticed it was larger than the others, its red eyes were staring into me analyzing my worth. It body was larger than the others and was incredibly scarred, something that told me it had much experience in battling and that I wouldn't be able to escape.

**_[Human I am the Leader of the Clan that stands before you. You now stand upon the Test of Metals do you wish to undertake it?] _**The Leader thoughts was projected in a subvocal tone I could feel the power behind it words, I knew in that moment I had to take the test and prove myself.

Straightening myself I muster as much confidence as I could "Yes I would like to take the Test of Metals." I could then feel the approval of the Leader **_[Good for the test had already started whether or not you are ready. Now for the Test of Will. Prepare yourself.] _**Soon enough I felt an uncomfortable pressure settle upon me, I noticed that my Pokémon were all breathing heavily at the pressure.

I was about to recall them when the Leader boomed **_[Do not return them to the metal balls on your waist human this is just as much a test for them as it is for you.] _**As it finished saying that the pressure began to grow worse as if the gravity began slowly increasing in strength trying to suffocate me as I struggled to breath.

It soon felt like hours passed when suddenly the pressure was lifted **_[And so the Test of Will is done. Tend to your companions human and rest for you will need it for the Test of Hearts.]_**

Worried about my team I check them they were all still awake yet noticeably tired, but it was Balto who worried me the most. He was still young and he shouldn't have to face something like this so early. The pup was sitting on the ground huffing and puffing, I picked him up and placed him in my arms.

He soon curled up into me whimpering a bit, I felt a pang of guilt at his reaction I wanted to recall him but I didn't know if the Leader will let me. Before I could say anything the Leader voice boomed once more.

**_[And so begins the Test of Hearts…]_** I was still worried about Balto and didn't want him to get involved in this anymore than he had so I interrupted the Leader.

"W-W-Wait." I stuttered out and soon collected myself "Please at least leave Balto out of this test. He too young for something like this. Please don't get him involved further."

The waterfall clearing was quiet for a long while. The roaring of the waterfall was beginning to sound deafening to me as I waited for the Leader to say anything.

**_[Human you have interrupted me. That was most foolish. Knowing this you worry more for the young one than the test?] _** I gave a hesitant nod at the Leader words. "Yes." I finally managed to say.

"Yes. I did know that and I am more worried about Balto safety right now to care about a test." I followed up, waiting once again for the verdict of the leader.

**_[And so the impurities of the iron has been cleansed and forged into a mighty steel. Human you have passed the Test of Metals.] _**The Leader then said, confused at this I then called out "But what about the Test of Hearts and Nerves?"

**_[That human was both the before we talked and just now. The Test of Nerves is usually were most fail as they flee at the sound of our approach. The Test of Will is to see if you can withstand the fraction of the pressure of our combine might. Those who passed do not go above the single digits.] _**The Leader then said before his voice soften noticeably.

**_[We already knew about the young one and he was to be your Test of Hearts. We wanted to see if you would care more for the test than your companions, you proved that you did the moment you interrupted me. _****_As for the young one state of being you had no worries from us. We only applied the barest of our pressure enough for a young one to stay still and not move. This is what tired the young one after the Test of Wills.]_**

Hearing what the Leader said relieved me, but now that it was over a thought hit me. "Clan Leader, what was the purpose of the test?"

**_[This test was to see if you were worthy of one of our own number joining your rank. It has been many moons since another not of the Clan of Stones has passed our test. I believe that the one who joined the Clan of Stone created his own clan for those the Clan of Stones deem worthy. _****_Now human what is your name so that we may remember you?] _**When the Leader finish his explanation a Beldum floated to the island where I was at, it red eye blink and I heard a beep come from it.

"My name is Solaire Eversteel." I told both the Beldum in front of me and the Leader in a loud and clear voice. "And I hope to become a Master of Steel. So will you join me in my journey?" I said more to the one in front of me, it blinked again and gave a cheerful beep. I took out a Poke ball from my bag and primed it, the Beldum soon bumped it head to the center and it was sucked it no sooner than it did it clicked.

**_[Solaire of the Clan of Eversteel. Take care both the young one and your newest member, do so and they both will take care of you.]_** The Leader and the rest of it clan soon left us to our lonesome on the lone island near the waterfall.

It was then that I noticed that the Poke ball that held the Beldum didn't disappear in a flash, confused at this I tried to prime it only to hear a buzz come from the ball. When the ball buzzed I hear a tune that sounded like one of those item acquisition tunes you hear from games.

I tried to find the cause and found it to be the last gift that Arceus gave me a few months back, I never seen it do anything like this. It was a rectangular box about the size of a laptop with two indents about the size of a primed Poke ball on the top surface, a small screen that popped up between them that had word being typed across it.

_Ah hello once again young hopper it seems you have caught your seventh Pokémon during your journey. It is time I tell you the function of the device in front of you. It is in simple terms a device to store any extra Pokémon here, inside will be a small virtual zone that the Pokémons live in and interact with each other's. _

_While inside the Pokémon will be able to live their lives as it were normal, whether that be training, sleeping or eating the device will provides. To make the device work you will need to place the Poke ball of the Pokémon you wish to store in one of the slots, and if you wish to retrieve it you can use the screen to select the Pokémon and soon it will appear in one of the slots._

_Now to tell you about a hidden rule the Pokémon League don't usually let people know and those that do guard it carefully. When a trainer gains their third badge the League let them keep more than 6 Pokémons on their currents rotation, this limit usually goes up to 8._

_Most trainer don't notice this and automatically send it to their home or region professor corral, the limit increases once again on the final badge and when they first participate in a League Tournament and make it past the Elimination rounds. First to 10 then 12 respectively. So until then be sure to not pass the limit if you want to train all your Pokémons at hands._

_This is done because the trainer who managed to earn said badge and progress in the tourney are much more responsible than those with lesser amount of skills. Although when it comes to the Pokémon League Conference you will have to limit yourself to 6 Pokémons on hand once again to make thing fairer._

_For now please place one of your current rotation team member in the slot so the program can start working._

_'So that solve my current dilemma, but who to return'_ My Pokémon who were staring at me were waiting to see what the device is so I told them.

"This is a device where any team member who I catch and pass the limit of Pokémons I can hold will be store from now on. Hestia you will be going in first until I switch you for Shila at Mauville City, as I will need her to get there fast before it reaches night time." Hestia gave me a nod and sent a wave of reassurance.

Smiling at that I recalled her and placed her on the device I decided to call Poke Storage Island or PSI for short. _'Though that can confuse anyone who hear the device if I ever talk about it accidentally outloud. Certaintly better than calling it PIS…'_

Her ball then disappeared and the Beldum ball grew, I didn't release it yet as I wanted to see it want it can do.

**Beldum the Iron Ball Pokémon. Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses through Beldum's body. This Pokémon can communicate with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism.**

**This specimen is genderless. Hold the ability Clear Body. Current known moveset: Takedown**

I checked the Pokedex for more info and to my surprise Beldum can learn a few move aside from Takedown. I could easily get it to learn Iron Head and Iron Defense with Saphira who knows the former and working on the latter.

I stored the PSI in my backpack and then released Beldum, it soon gave me a happy beep "Welcome again to the team Beldum. Do you wish for a nickname?"

It blink and was floating in a figure 8 before it gave me a nod with it eye _'Is it eye or head?' _I then gave it some names, it didn't like most of what I gave it when I called it Mithril it started beeping happily.

"Great Mithril! Now I need to recall all of you guys back to your Poke ball except for Shila who will take me to the edge of Mauville City." They all gave different sounds of acceptance and Shila just crouched down waiting for me as I recall them.

I climbed on top of her and sat between her neck and wings as she stood up. "Alright girl now let head to Mauville city before it get any darker." She gave a shrill cry before lifting us up to the air and we soon were on our way to Mauville.

* * *

**AN: Now how many of you expected something like this? I can say that while the Aggron nesting area was something I always had an idea about, it was the Metagross Clan test that was a stroke of sudden inspiration for me. Now with a 7th member of the team we finally find out what Arceus final gift is, it also gave some great yet convenient way to skirt around the 6 Pokémons limit for Solaire. Like what was written not many noticed this, and Solaire who didn't have anyone to care for this would have noticed if he challenged and won against Wattson before leaving to train.**


	19. Chapter 18 Vs Wattson

CH18 VS Wattson

_'I did not think this through at all.'_ I grimaced as I wrap myself as close to Shila neck as I could. _'I knew I was missing something but to forget that her wing are naturally sharp…'_

It was soon after taking off and we were soaring to the sky that it hit me, Shila wings were sharp and in constant motion behind me as we flew. While I was careful to avoid it I have to worry about the cold air and sharp steel just behind me.

But I didn't really regret it since the experience was awe-inspiring, seeing the world so high up was amazing I could see the city but it would take time to reach it. I enjoyed the flight watching the ground speed away below us the valley itself was fascinating from high above.

It looked like a carving of a tree that extends onward for a distances, I wouldn't be surprised of a river used to be here. _'But then the question needs to be asked. Why did it dry up? If a river was here before, could Groudon have something to do with it if I remember right he is below Mt. Chimney'_

We soon arrive on the outskirt of Mauville City around evening and Shila began to fly down, Shila enjoyed the chance to fly without limit for a while and was tired so I recall her after thanking her. I went to the Center were I stay with the Heroes.

_'Hmm I should ask Nurse Joy about riding gears for Shila as well as buy some warmer cloth, Hoenn might be a tropical zone but it doesn't mean that it colder higher up.' _I soon reached the Center and booked a room after leaving my Pokémon for a checkup.

While waiting for them I asked Nurse Joy about riding gears, she told me that there was a shop that sells them closer to the beach area. Since most people use the water route to get to Fortree City, they sell all kind of riding gear.

I thanked her for the information and soon went to the canteen for dinner along with my Pokémons, after eating I went to the room with Shila resting after the long flight I decided to switch her with Hestia. Shila was not going to be very helpful in the Gym battle, so I was letting her rest for the night and most of tomorrow.

The next day we woke up it was time for me to challenge Wattson and continue on with my journey. I soon found the gym and was time for me to battle my way through.

* * *

Wattson's POV

Once again another challenger has decided to face my Gym, and to my surprise it was the young lad who was here nearly a week ago watching his friend challenge me. As he fought my trainers to reach me I saw that he fought all of them even when he didn't need to.

Each fight he used a different Pokémon they were all Steel type and he fought in interesting ways. The only one he didn't fight with is that Riolu of his, which looked smaller than the one I have seen before so it probably still a newborn.

What was interesting about him was that when he fought he always took advantage of his Pokémons specialty. That Lairon of his was slow to move but when it did it was exceptionally faster than it should be, I did notice that it was using Magnet Rise as a mobility move than a simple avoidance technique.

His other Pokémons tended to fight differently some use speed other focused on technique, I couldn't wait to battle the lad. It was then when I remembered that both Roxanne and Brawly managed to praise him during their battles.

They both commented on his power and technique was far above than what a novice trainer should normally be. I took a closer look and found that was true he was fighting at an advance level with most of his Pokémons.

_'Wahaha, another truly talented trainer he reminds me of Steven when he fought against me during his journey. The world is in for a truly shocking experience!'_

I noticed that the doors opened and soon the lad walked in confident exuding from his form, I turned to him and then laugh.

* * *

Solaire's POV

Honestly I don't think the gym trainers like me, I took them down fairly easily since without much efforts from my Pokémons. I kept my mouth shut when it came to this, it probably will make them loath me worse than before.

When I reach the door to Wattson's arena I took the time to heal my Pokémons up to their prime. When I entered the arena I was greeted by a loud booming laugh that I recognized as Watton's.

"Wahaha, welcome young lad to my Gym" He gave me a wide smile "You must be Solaire. Roxanne and Brawly have mentioned you before."

This made me curious I wonder what they said about me, I kept in contact with them as their advice helped with the training of my Pokémons. Especially since recently I contacted Brawly on how to train a fighting type so I can help Balto better.

"It isn't often that someone managed to catch the interest of several Gym Leaders, and for both praise you power and technique is above what a trainer of your level should be at. I won't be surprised that you will get far in the future.

**But for now, ready yourself young lad, I, Wattson, the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!"**

The air was starting to gain that energy filled air I now recognized as Aura, Balto stood at attention and looked at Watson with even more interest. I soon gave my Pokedex to the referee before heading to my corner of the field.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon Battle between Wattson, Mauville Gym Leader against the challenger Solaire Eversteel. Trainers release your Pokemon."

"Emolga, give your opponent a nasty shock!" Wattson released a small flying squirrel like Pokémon. It was small but it glided through the air quite fast.

"Saphira Battletime!" I called her out and she appeared with a loud roar and took a battle stance.

"Emolga, use Volt Switch!" Wattson's Emolga cheeks began giving out sparks and soon a ring of lighting blasted away from it.

"Saphira use Rock Tomb to defend and follow it up with Stealth Rock!" She roar and stomped the ground as rock pillar began to appear in front of her when the Volt Switch hit it. She then roar again as the ground began to be littered with small spikes that soon disappeared.

"Nice work on preparing field hazards but that won't save you from me. Emolga use Double Team and follow up with an Electro Ball!" Wattson praised me then his Emolga began glowing white and soon a ball of electricity appeared on all of their tail which they launched.

The ball was faster than I thought and was getting stronger as it got closer to Saphira, not wanting to risk it hitting her "Use Protect Saphira!" A green bubble appeared and soon it protected her for the attack which was much more powerful than it looked.

The smokes was still up when I then ordered "Saphira use Rock Slide all around you!" I heard her roar then out of the smoke the attack flew at all of the Emolgas some disappeared before the real one was hit.

The smoke clear and I noticed that the Emolga flinched at the attack and was falling from the sky. "Good now follow it up with Iron Head!" She charged quickly at the falling squirrel with her head glowing.

"Emolga get ready to use Acrobat!" The squirrel hit the ground but got up fast and soon jumped away from Saphira as she got near. While it managed to nimbly dodge "Good now use Nuzzle!"

My eyes widen and I hastily ordered "Saphira use don't let it touch you!" She caught the alarm of my voice and soon let out a point blank screech. The Emolga soon stop in its path covering it ear in pain and soon it was sent flying away with an Iron Tail from Saphira.

"Emolga!" Wattson exclaimed at the sudden turn around, it soon got up and was panting. "Good you are fine now use Volt Switch once more!" The attack flew off again toward Saphira who I then order "Use Rock Slide to hurt it before the attack reach you!"

She stomped the ground and sent a wave of rock at the Emolga just as the attack was about to hit. Saphira was hurt by it and so was the Emolga by hers before the secondary effect of the attack activated.

"Interesting strategy their Solaire you managed to hurt Emolga enough that when she come out next time she will be taken down faster by your fresher Pokémon if thing go your way. But no matter Blitzle your time to shine."

Wattson released a Pokémon that looked like a baby zebra with it mane taking the shape of a lightning bolt. When it appeared on the field the invisible rock that Saphira set up earlier flew at it and struck the Blitzle who cried out before returning to their previous position.

"Wahaha, the battle just get more and more interesting Blitzle use Flame Charge and follow up with a Double Kick!" The zebra began to coat itself in flame and charged at Saphira.

"Saphira use Bulldoze now!" Saphira gave a roar and rose on her hind leg and slammed the ground. The ground in front of her began to crack and shake as the Blitzle charge her. It jumped up and slammed her with the attack.

Saphira groaned at this and was about to retaliate when she receive the follow up attack from the zebra front legs. It was enough to take her down, I sadly recalled her "You did great now take a rest. Choppers Battletime."

Choppers appear with a loud snap of his jaw-like horns, "Good now use Sweet Scents and try to grab the Blitzle with Bite." He released a pink cloud that smelled sweet toward the Blitzle and charged at it.

"Blitzle use Charge then Discharge to attack it through the cloud." The Pokémon began to gather electricity for a short moment before it then released a powerful discharge of electricity.

"Choppers use Protect!" a green bubble appear to protect Choppers from the attack but it didn't do anything to the cloud which caught the Blitzle inside of it. "Now get close and use Bite one more time and use Flamethrower when you get it."

Choppers charged in to take advantage of it sudden lapse of attention "Blitzle dodge the Mawile quickly." It was no use as Choppers managed to clamp down on the Blitzle flank which caused it to struggle before Choppers unleashed a Flamethrower point blank at the struggling Pokemon.

It let out a cry and soon started shocking Choppers with it electricity forcing him to let him go. The Blitzle was on it last leg as it took the damaged it received was heavy it lost most of it fur covering it flank and it skin was burnt causing it pain with each movement.

Choppers himself was panting and didn't like the powerful shock it "Alright that enough Blitzle return." He recalled Blitzle with a frown as referee then spoke up "Wattson has forfeited Blitzle from the battle please send your next Pokémon."

Wattson sent out a blue wolf like pokemon with yellow mane and puff on it back thigh and front paws. "Wahaha, down to my final healthy Pokemon. Just so you know Manetric won't be so easy to take down like the previous two."

The Manetric only gave a grunt when the Stealth Rock striked again, it made me more cautious since it doesn't looked as hurt as the Blitzle when it got hit. "Choppers this one is stronger than the Blitzle so don't let your guard down and use Bulldoze and follow up with Flash Cannon if it dodges."

Choppers struck the ground hard with one of his legs and the ground shook, "Manetric jump up in the air and use Thunderbolt" It managed to get away from the Bulldoze and crackled with electricity launching it at Chopper.

He then fired his Flash Cannon which clashed with the Manetric attack, "Be careful he could come charging in soon." It was prophetic as the surrounding changed from a regular gym into a yellow with electricity appearing everywhere. I heard Wattson yell "Use Quick Attack and then Thunder Fang."

The smoke was cleared as the Manetric charged the attack with have a white glow and electricity bursting from its mouth, confusing me before I noticed the terrain _'It helping power up it electric type moves!'_

I wanted to use Charge Beam but it will only make the Manetric stronger so I then ordered. "Use Bulldoze one more time Choppers." He struck the ground and the shockwaves hit the Manetric slowing it down a bit but it charged through the attack slamming into and then biting Choppers.

Choppers let out a cry when the Thunder Fang landed, he then fell to the floor but couldn't move or pass out from the terrain. I was recall him seeing this, then the referee noticed this then called out "Mawile is unable to continue battling. Challenger send out your last Pokémon."

"Good job Chopper you did great now take a rest. Solid it all up to you now." I sent out Solid who gave out a loud roar then watch Manetric carefully.

"Down to our last Pokémon Solaire, let give this electrifying battle a shocking conclusion. Manetric use Howl then Fire Fang." The Manetric howl to the air and a red aura pulsed upward twice, it then charged with flames blazing from its mouth.

"Solid use Rock Tomb to restrict it movement then Dragon Constrictor" Solid slammed the ground harshly as rock began peppering the battlefield trying to hinder Manetric, he then dove into the ground.

"Manetric be careful he might appear anywhere." The Manetric was cautious in it vigil but couldn't see much with the rocks preventing a good line of sight, soon the ground below it burst.

Solid hit the Manetric up into the air as he soon followed it binding itself around it and blasted the Manetric with Dragonbreath. The Manetric howled in pain but it retaliated with a Fire Fang at Solid body.

He let go but not before throwing it up into the ground, "Manetric are you alright?" Wattson was worried about it when it stood up. "Good this is much trickier than I thought. Alright Manetric use Charge then Thunderbolt!" His Manetric glow yellow then it let loose a white thunderbolt.

Seeing that Wattson was trying to power through Solid resistance as the Electric Terrain was still up, "Solid use Proctect!" The bubble managed to appear just before the attack hit, smokes once again appears.

Trusting that Solid managed to defend himself "Solid use Bulldoze!" Soon there was a loud thud then a shockwave was heading toward Manetric who was still recovering from the overpowered Thunderbolts.

"Manetric get out of the way!" But it was too late for it to dodge and was sent flying, Solid was now visible with some electrical scorch marks on his body looking extremely annoyed.

The Manetric was trying to get up but then fell to the ground, "Manetric is unable to battle. Wattson send out your last Pokémon." The referee made the call _'Will he send out his Emolga? It still the only Pokemon that I yet to take down, but I somehow doubt that he will.'_

As if proving my thought Wattson recalled Manetric then shook his head and said, "That enough this was one of the most shocking battles I had recently. If I send out Emolga she will would not be able to take the Stealth Rock and still be able to fight. I forfeit this match."

Solid gave a victory roar along with Balto barking happily as the battle ends with a victory for us, Wattson then went around the field so I then head to him.

"Here this is the Dynamo badge and the reusable TM Shockwave. As I said this battle is one of the better one I have had recently, Roxanne and Brawly were right to say you were much better than a novice should be."

I thanked him for the complement then asked "Wattson do you keep in touch with the other Gym Leaders often?" Surprised he shook his head

"No not very often we have a group board for us Gym Leader and while I do talk often, I don't usually mention trainers unless I can see that they are skilled. And before I forget here." He handed me a piece of paper.

That right there is my Pokenav number. Just give me a call whenever you feel like it or if you need advice on electric type Pokémon or moves."

I thanked him once again, then picked up my Pokedex on my way out from the referee. We then headed over to the Center so I can heal up Saphira, Chopper and Solid from the battle.

'The battle was intense and I can't wait to see what the others can do as well, after my team heals I should get Shila out of the PSI now that the limit is increased. I should also head to the beach area that Nurse Joy said that the Pokemon riding gears shop should be at.'

* * *

**AN: Another shocking battle against another Gym Leader. Wattson is one of the more interesting Gym Leader for me he was always a road block in the Emerald game unless you had Mudkip. I don't tend to choose it or Torchic whenever I start over sticking to Treecko. Anyway if the Gym Battle starts getting longer then I will have to split it into multiple parts but that won't probably happen until Winona. Now with his limit increased I will have a much easier time with the battle rotations.**

**On another note on my profile I have posted a link for a poll please check it out after reading this and the following chapter since I want so feedback on this. The poll ends on Thursday.**


	20. Chapter 19 Fiery Path, Route 112 and 113

**AN: Sorry for not being able to post a chapter yesterday. It was out of my hand since the area that I live in was experiencing a local black out and I couldn't post anything that day. Anyway here is the chapter that I wanted to post yesterday, and as for the poll I honestly expected more people to vote but that was probably my fault. Since I couldn't get the link to work properly and most didn't check the review I posted for the chapter, but it seem that the opinion was split 50/50, so I will change between the two style to better suit the battles in questions. **

**Without forcing you guys to read more of my complaints and news here you go.**

* * *

CH19 Fiery Path, Route 112 and 113

After retrieving Shila from the PSI with the new limit increase, finding the store was easy to do and the clerk sold a varieties of Pokémon riding gears of every shape and size. When I asked about one for a Skarmory, the clerk told me that they had a few and that I need to release it in the store to get an accurate management.

When all that was done the saddle itself was interesting, the bottom part of it that touches the Pokémon consisted of a soft steel wool that utterly confused me as steel isn't soft. Wool or not. The saddle also had leather leg grooves to protect the rider legs and is flexible enough to not get in the way of a Skarmory wings and maintain the rider comforts.

The saddle was a typical one with no fancy addition and a handle so I can place my hands on. There is also a saddle designed for speed but those are extremely uncomfortable as they are just a leather cover with hand grips. It wasn't needed but the clerk told me to get it as well since it was the norm, and also because when an emergency happens it will help in getting to a city or town.

The leather itself is synthesized to have the toughness of a Tauros since the bull Pokémon is known to have a notoriously tough leather that is easily created. The more expensive one the clerk told me are synthesized dragon hide as they are much tougher to hurt than any others Pokémon.

All in all it was the right thing to purchase along with some insulated clothes to deal with the temperature and weather up above.

Soon enough I managed to set Shila's saddle up to which she gave minimal complaints, as it wasn't really noticeable to her unless it was on for a long time. When it was done I change to the insulated clothes, it was a simple dark blue zip up jacket and some thick blue cotton pants. Jumping up on the saddle as she was crouching on the ground, I then put on the goggles so my eyes wouldn't get hurt by the wind or any dust up above. I then pat Shila, "Well girl. Time for us to fly back to the valley but this time you are going to take us past it."

She gave a shrill and then lifted off in the direction the valley was, the ride was a lot more comfortable than the first time "This is a lot better than the first ride Shila, we should fly more often when we can." To this she gave a trill and flew faster toward our destination.

It wasn't until evening that we managed to fly past the valley which was a good thing since from here on, I wanted to walk as I wanted to go to the Fiery Path to train against the residents' fire type Pokémon. I removed Shila saddle as she was starting fall asleep with it on, a bit later she was asleep and I released my other team members so they can explore as I set up the campsite and dinner.

The next day we all woke up and I packed up the campsite and we soon were on our way Balto and Saphira walking alongside me.

The following three days were a simple routine with nothing truly exciting happing. The wood that we traveled through along the way had many interesting Pokémon living in them, Marill, Numel, the odd Spoink, Sandshrew, along with the typical Hoenn forest Pokémon.

A bit after noon on the final day I was particularly bored so I pulled out the ocarina that I bought at the Millennium Comet Festival and began play several tunes. It wasn't until I decided to play a small concert of the Legends of Zelda songs1 I was into it since it was a while since I played.

To my surprise I gained a large audience, as the clearing that I was at was surrounded by Pokémons which had mine tensed a bit but were otherwise relaxed. Saphira and Solid were giving out a low rumble which resonated with each other. Choppers and Hestia were starting at the wild Pokémon warily, Shila was hovering protectively over Mithril and Balto both of whom were in a state of bliss after the song ended.

When I finished the wild Pokémon all stayed still for a while looking at me with a bit of anticipation. 'Huh… So they want an encore, well then how about this for a size.' Wanting to see the Pokémons reaction to Lugia's Song I played it.

What happened next surprised me completely when I started the first few note, they recognized what it was and started playing along it. As they did so I felt a shiver go down my spine as I played, I wanted to see what gave me it but I couldn't stop playing the song. When the last note was played the wild Pokémon started leaving quickly, right as the last one left I heard a tune come from the Pokenav. I checked it and saw that I had 2 messages from unknown numbers, I checked them and found the source of the chill.

_Young Hopper you have given us a nice entertainment with your ocarina. I hope that you continue to play again during your journey although I recommend that you limit the amount of time you play the Songs of us Legends._

_Not all of us are benevolent as the Wish Maker. If you must play the songs I would suggest that it is near their place of legends. In this case Lugia's Song should be played near the coast, or on the sea itself._

_-The Alpha Pokémon_

_'So that why I got the sudden chill… I played a song outside the purview of the Legends so I can't play it away from their area off influence. But it also said I can play Lugia's song as long as I am near the ocean.'_

I then decided to read the second message which had a much kinder tone written which was better than Arceus to me.

_Friend of the Chosen One, I thank you for playing my song. It is nice to see that more people know of it since I am and was the Guardian of the Sea and Johto. When you reach a coast I would like you to play the song once more._

_Until then I wish you success in all your endeavors and grant you this._

_-Guardian of the Sea_

There was a flash of light and I saw the Silver Wing, it was a beautiful sight with Y shape form with the body glittering as it reflecting the light of the setting sun. I pulled out the badge case and decided to place it inside since I currently have no way to store it unharmed, with that done I began to make dinner and soon went to sleep.

When I woke up the following day I thought it was all a dream since I was tired, but it seem it wasn't when I found the Silver Wing gleaming in the morning sun.

_'I guess that I was lucky that I decided to play Lugia's song this time but I should be careful of the others. Especially the Oracion if I remember right that it was the song used to calm the Space-Time Duo…' _

With that in mind I continue on and we soon arrived at and I soon found the entrance to the Fiery Path early in the morning, I also noted that the cable car was not far from the entrance as well. Since I was still wearing the riding gear I decided to change into something less insulating since it would probably cook me alive.

The path had steam everywhere I could see from the entrance and when I entered it was like being in a sauna. I recalled Balto since I doubt he last long in the heat. The path was long as it went through Mt. Chimney and I came out of it on the other end around noon. _'That place is hell… It could be helpful with Flannery but I don't want to stay longer here it too hot for me.'_

Deciding against training there I began to think on how to fight Flannery. _'Well I could have Choppers use Flamethrower against the other so that the gain endurance, but then there the problem that he would be the only one that can't benefit from it. At least until Solid learns Fire Fangs.'_

With that set in stone I left the entrances of Fiery Path and began training. The following two days I noticed that most of the fire types live near the ash filled surrounding since I found Slugma, Magcargo and the rarer Torkoal.

While battling some of the fire type, I came across an interesting Torkoal not long after leaving the Fiery Path. It challenged me with a blast of smoke from its nose and shell, "Saphira Battletime!" With a roar she stood in a battle stance, no sooner than she did so the Torkoal spat out a gout of fire.

"Saphira use Rock Tomb to defend yourself and follow up with Bulldoze." She stomped the ground and a boulder appear in front of her protecting her from the flame, she then roared and stomped again sending a shockwave to the Torkoal.

The Torkoal instead of moving away glow a silver color and tanked the damaged but it was still hurt, it then let out a cry and then spat out a white gout of flame. Alarmed at this increase of strength "Saphira use Protect!"

The flame bathe the bubble that appeared and had me worried, when Saphira came out lightly scorched and gave a roar. "Good job now use Rock Slide to distract and follow up with an Iron Head!" Rocks began to lift from the ground and appear around her as she then launched them and charged.

The Torkoal didn't dodge again glowing silver again but flinched as the rocks hit it, then Saphira slammed into it harshly. The Torkoal was knocked on it back but managed to right itself, it then started to cry and fled.

This baffled me and Saphira as the crying was so sudden and unexpected that we never managed to finish the battle against it. _'That is one emotional turtle… I wonder how many act like that, Ash had one that was crying at almost everything from a lost to a victory. Maybe that was his Torkoal…'_

Saphira turned back to me unsure what to do, I shrugged "I don't know what to say but that was unexpected, let me heal you up so we can get moving so we can find a clearing to train at."

Later I found a clearing and started to get my team to learn new move and to help other learn as well. With Solid learning Crunch and then Fire Fang he soon learned Ice and Thunder Fang since the concept was similar. Saphira during those day learned Iron Defense and with her help taught Mythril both Iron Head and Iron Defense giving his moveset a variety aside from the simple but self-harming Takedown. In return he taught her Takedown which was surprisingly complex for what the name implied.

Saphira managed to learn it easily due to having the benefit of Rock Head, which allowed her to practice with no self-harm. Surprisingly she had the capability of learning Shock Wave, this honestly confused me for a moment since I don't exactly remember ever teaching the Aggron line Shock Wave. This only motivated Mythril to get the technique down much faster.

Shila learned from various mean Saphira for Iron Head, and Protect, while Flash Cannon from the reusable TM, and Double Team from Hestia. She had an easier time with the steel type moves but with Protect and Double Team, she only got it down at a basic level and wouldn't be useful for battle yet.

The other didn't learn any new moves so far but they all battled against the native fire type, and while they won't go down so easily to them, I had them avoid taking hit from powerful fire types moves.

But whenever there was a lull in fire type challenging us I had Chopper blast the others with Flamethrower and Hestia healed them up afterward. This made them more tolerant against fire type but it still hurts them.

Balto was starting to get pumped up to fight, he challenged Saphira and Hestia to mock battle and was soundly defeated. But with each defeat he seems happier and I knew that I should start training him from now on even if I won't battle with him yet.

With the training done I left Mt. Chimney vicinity and began to make my way to Fallarbor Town.

With the ashes constantly falling down Route 113 it a wonder that any plant life still live, but contrary to my expectation they are still living but are still scarce. The only other life I see are the fire type with the ocassional ninja trainers.

Otherwise I made my way and after two day of traveling I soon reach Fallarbor Town.

* * *

**AN: And so another chapter come and gone. Now we have learned about the Legendary their songs have power more so than Solaire expected, I had him play the song as a tribute to Lugia but he got more than he expected. **

**This is to be honest playing on the destroyed tower in Ecruteak City which was said to belong to Lugia, and the song the Shamouti islander know about but doesn't spread. The feather won't really do much to the storyline except for proving that he found or did something for Lugia. **

**We had a cameo of one of the Heroes Pokémon. The routes to Fallarbor Town don't have much as it particularly barren with few manmade structures that I didn't mention in the story as it already enough for Solaire to get from point A to B with a few deviations. **

**Also before you go hounding me with message that Lairon can't learn Shock Wave I checked that they can but only during Gen 3 but they can be tutored to learn the move. I am just twisting it so that she can have a viable, if decent, means of distance attack that will cover her weakness some until she evolve into Aggron. **

**Who have a surprisingly varied moveset they can learn, they can learn water type move as well something I didn't know myself. **

**1-Zelda 30th anniversary concert (albeit ocarina solo variation) [Just so you guys know what the songs were and I don't need to say the obvious that I don't own the songs either]**


	21. Chapter 20 Fallarbor Town, Meteor Fall

AN: This chapter came out later than it should have, since recently I have been having trouble with my internet connection lately. But here it is anyway.

* * *

CH20 Fallarbor Town, Meteor Fall, Rush to Mt. Chimney

To say that Fallarbor Town is small compared to the other cities I have visited, smaller than Dewford but more in tune with nature and you wouldn't be wrong. I saw a small lake close to some building with tree in-between most building, I also saw a path with a sign saying Gondola Ride up ahead.

I found the Center next to a Contest hall and went inside the Center so my team get a checkup. During the wait I asked "Nurse Joy I remember that most of the Contest has the local Nurse Joy participate during a Contest as a judge do you know when Fallarbor Town Contest was or if it happened who won?"

"Sure the Contest was yesterday. The winner was a new coordinator girl who goes by the name of May Maple. I wonder if she has any relation with the Gym Leader Norman."

_'That great it seem she won her first contest here. And too bad. It seems I missed them by a _day' I thanked the nurse and soon my team was returned to me at full health. I released Balto and then left the counter and began to search for a market to replace the supplies that was dwindling on my way here.

The marketplace was interesting I found herbs and plants grew around here that could be used to heal both human and Pokémon. I didn't buy them as they are extremely bitter and have diminishing effect with each use, so I focused on the Potions and Super Potions.

Balto was enjoying the relaxing atmosphere of the town as he walks at my side, suddenly he perked up and rushed to a direction. "Balto wait up! Don't go so far by yourself." Curious yet worried I follow the pup who was now running.

What I found was a small park where I saw what looked like young Pokémon playing all together with some people watching. _'He must've sensed the joy of the other Pokémon and wanted to play.'_

While watching Balto play tag with some Skitty, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon I heard someone ask me. "Excuse me young man are you the Trainer of the Riolu that just arrived?"

I turned to the voice and it was a man with glasses wearing a robe, that has a left black and right red sleeve, as well as having the Team Magma logo on the chest. He also wears long straight leg black trousers and black boots.

When I noticed the Magma logo on his chest my eyes widen a bit as I recognized it from the museum and the game before I arrived. As I cautiously answered the man "Yes Balto just hatched a few weeks ago. This is probably the first time he around another Pokémon that as young as him."

"That is great to see younger Pokémon play around like this. My name is Maxie I belong to a team called Team Magma whose goal is to expand the land to provide a better life for both Pokémon and human."

At hearing his name I was shocked that I met the leader, and that was when he then handed me a card with his team logo and a number along with location. "Here in case you would ever like to join us in our efforts."

He then left to wherever he was heading towards. _'That was not what I expected when I chased Balto here in fact, I should check Meteor Fall soon because him being here is not a coincidence.'_

I called Balto from the group of young Pokémon, when he got closer "Well did you enjoy playing with the other?" He gave me a happy bark his tail wagging fast enough to leave afterimage.

Chuckling at this we soon left the park, I then went to the direction the Pokenav said Meteor Fall was at. While Fallarbor Town was relaxing to visit I couldn't stay much longer before I began to lose light for traveling.

It was noon when we arrived at the waterfall that faced a wide field that extended some distance into a small mountain which should be Meteor Fall. I decided to take a break before continuing on since we didn't eat at the Center before we left, I called out the rest and soon prepare a larger lunch for us.

I noticed that Saphira and Hestia were staring in the mountain in the distance, Choppers and Solid decided to nap before lunch was being prepared. Mythril and Balto were playing with each other with Shila watching over them.

When the meal was finished and we finished eating I noticed a man walking in our direction. As he got closer I saw that he was wearing hiking gears, he soon got to the camp "Hey there are you heading towards Meteor Fall right now?"

I nodded to which he then said "Well I would be careful then I saw some people in red uniform digging up the cave, they seem like the nasty sorts since they wouldn't let me pass. Said something about it being restricted and that they were close to finding what they are looking for. So I suggest you turn back now if you want to avoid trouble."

I then thanked the man as he soon headed back to Fallarbor Town. '_That not good… It seem Magma are getting close to finding the Meteor that will probably let Mt. Chimney blow…'_

I remember reading in the tour guide book that Mt. Chimney is a dormant volcano. And while it is dormant it becoming active and blowing will probably reduce Lavaridge Town to ash along with anything unfortunate to be nearby when it does.

This made me hurriedly pack up camp and head to Meteor Fall to prevent Team Magma from succeeding in their plans. I managed to get closer to the place but was still a distance off and I probably won't arrive until a bit before noon.

_'And since I didn't see any aircraft coming from Meteor Fall they probably haven't found it yet. But for now I need to rest tomorrow will be a hectic day, and I will probably be fighting Magma alone with only my team and skills as backup.'_

The next day I woke up and quickly packed away the camp and since my Pokémon who were out of their ball last night didn't notice anything Team Magma had yet to find the Meteor. I began making my way to the cave when I began noticing crater on the ground, one of which had shards of rocks embedded into the tree.

When I checked it I saw that it was probably a shard of the Millennium Comet that probably broke off it, since I haven't heard of any meteor crashing recently on my way here. _'That probably what they are looking for but if I remember right the stone was large enough to give Rayquaza the power to Mega Evolve. So it either that or a larger and older meteor that fell down some times ago.'_

I stored one of the shards in my bag as a keepsake of my journey, when I saw the cave entrance not far from where I was. Knowing that Balto isn't ready yet for battle I recalled him as I went to the entrance, and found that it was surprisingly well lit for a cave. When I looked up I saw that the ceiling had holes of various different sizes.

I trekked inside and soon began to hear what sounds like the whines of a machine coming from one of the tunnels. As I went toward it I saw 3 Magma grunts digging onto the wall I quickly hid behind a large boulder, when one of them stopped digging into the wall with a drill and exclaimed "Hey guys I think we found the Meteor the boss was looking for!"

The other two went toward the one that found the Meteor. "Here look at this." Male Grunt 1 was holding a rock that was visibly glowing a soft whitish color, "I am calling it in so we can finally leave this forsaken place and head to Mt. Chimney." Said Grunt 2

"Yeah call it in and let the boss know now." Grunt 3 said just as Grunt 2 took out a phone and began dialing. I didn't want to see what they will do with the Meteor so I step out of hiding "Hey what do you plan on doing with that rock of yours?"

The grunts whirled around to my voice since the shadow in the tunnel was covering my face and Grunt 2 spat out "None of your business! And if you know any better you will move along." At this I gave them a blank stare and pulled out Saphira, Hestia, and Choppers ball

"Yeah not really, I will have to stop you there. As I honestly doubt you are up to anything good taking the Meteor to Mt. Chimney, so let get this over with."

I then released Saphira, Hestia, and Choppers who saw the grunts and stood ready for a battle. The grunts released their Mightyena who were snarling at my Pokemon, "Saphira use Rock Tomb to surround the grunts so they don't escape.

Hestia use Calm Mind then Disarming Voice on those Mightyena, and Chopper use Fairy Wind to help her out." Saphira rumbled and stomp the ground harshly, rocks then appeared behind them blocking the grunts way of escaping. Both Hestia and Chopper unleashed their attacks at the Mightyena blasting them back to the grunts.

The Meteor fell from Grunt 1 hands down to the floor, but before I could do anything the tunnel started shaking harshly 'That doesn't sound good at all. I need to finish this fast.' I stood back up and looked toward where the Meteor is and noticed that it was back at the grunts hand.

"Saphira use Magnet Rise then Iron Head! Hestia use Psychic to launch the surrounding rock at them. Choppers use Flash Cannon" Rattling out orders just as the grunts order their Pokémon to attack as well. The Mightyena charged forward with their maws glowing a menacing blackish purple.

When they clashed, it was chaos. Hestia attack landed first smashing the Mightyena to the ground, Choppers attacks missed as the one he aimed at was agile and was nearly onto him just as Choppers was about to unleash another Flash Cannon when the Mightyena attack landed.

He cried out in pain and hit it with his attack then launched a Fairy Wind shortly afterwards. Saphira managed send her Mightyena flying before it could get a grip on her. It was then when I heard rumbling from the tunnels wall, I had Hestia use Psychic to pull Saphira to us as she was the furthest from me.

Hestia and Choppers stood closer to me as Saphira was brought to us by Hestia, it was then when the wall collapse revealing that both Team Magma and Aqua were duking it out just. The grunts who were closer to the hole use it to escape from me calling for a retreat since they secured their objective.

The battle was growing fiercer as the Magma grunts started covering for them, knowing that I couldn't chase them without getting attack by both side I recall my team and then left the teams to duke it out themselves.

It was when I left the cave that I noticed helicopters with Magma emblems flying away from the cave and heading toward Mt. Chimney, I also noticed a few had Aqua emblems chasing them so they were going to continue the fight there.

I released Shila and quickly put on her harness for the speed saddle, I then told her to fly to Mt. Chimney _'I don't think I can fight them all by myself I wonder if Steven can help me with them…_' I called Steven on the Pokenav, after a few ring he answered.

"Hello Solaire. How can I help you today?" He then noticed my grim look "Solaire is something wrong?" I then told him the situation with Team Magma and Aqua fighting at Meteor Fall, and my discovery that they are taking something to Mt. Chimney to do something.

"That is a serious situation you have their Solaire. I will give you the benefit of doubt since the situation is delicate. I will be confirming it with Flannery to see if the activity you mention is truly happing. Either way I won't be able to help myself as I am currently on the road to Fortree City and I won't arrive until much later."

He canceled the call _'Well that wasn't what I hoped for but it better than nothing. I just hope that I can get there on time.'_

* * *

**AN: Crisis time for Solaire! Seriously I was trying to find a way to get thing started and decided on this. Will Solaire get help or will he have to strike it out on his own? Now then to be honest the Aqua half of the Emerald storyline is giving me headache on how to get it moving from the museum, since I really don't plan on getting a water type this early. Otherwise any critic and advice will be looked over as they can sometimes help flesh out the story.**


	22. Chapter 21 Battle at Mt Chimney

**AN: Now to clarify a few thing about the previous chapter. I didn't have Solaire do a surprise attack for two reason, one they were on the radio and could've alert the other side to sending reinforcement easily even when they stop contacting their group. And if they stop reporting could have made thing worse for Solaire when they check out why they stopped reporting since they are in a tunnel with little else to hide behind. **

**Secondly if Solaire told Hestia to take the stone with Psychic I honestly doubt the grunts will let go of their objective so easily. The only thing that prevented Solaire from changing thing was luck when the wall fell down, and that he would then be caught in a crossfire between Magma and Aqua.**

**YR06: I think I mentioned before that Solaire wasnt ready to take on Legendaries or anything that was created by legendaries so soon. No matter if he knew what was coming or not. This wont always be true for the later movies.**

**With that said now onto the chapter itself.**

* * *

CH21 Battle at Mt. Chimney

Flying to Mt. Chimney didn't take long, Shila and I passed over the volcano summit and we saw that Team Magma and Aqua were once again fighting each other_. 'They seem focused on each other so I can probably land away from them, I just need to locate the admin and Maxie.'_

As we circled the battlefield I found that both Team were fighting a distance from the volcano mouth. Looking around it I found my targets quite easily, especially when they were standing near what looks like a pedestal with the Meteor inside a large case of glass on top.

I pointed at it for Shila "That were we need to go Shila, just land me outside of their circle and we'll fight our way through after sneaking up on them." She nodded and dove to the edge of their formations.

When we landed the grunts noticed me and released their Mightyenas who charged at us fangs glowing a purplish black, I released Solid to help Shila fight as well. "Both of you use Flash Cannon those Mightyena back to their trainers."

With a twin beam of silver the Mightyena were blown back to their grunt knocking both of them out fairly quick. 'I knew that grunts were weak but the one I previously fought against were stronger than these two.'

I went to the downed grunt and soon noticed that the other didn't see or hear the commotion of our short battle. I searched the grunt for their Pokeball and found that they only had two each, I checked the ball found the Mightyenas ball and recalled them.

'_Without their Pokemon they won't be able to do much if they woke up after I left.'_ So I decided to take their Pokemon and keep them on hand so I can hand them back to the authority. With that finished I went ahead and made my way to the pedestal.

When I was getting closer I noticed that the admin was the chubby man they called Tabitha was the only one beside Maxie. I didn't get a good look at him in the museum, he was wearing the classic outfit grey pant with white stripe and a red poncho with a cape and hood with two black horns.

It didn't take him long to spot me _'Not that Solid and Shila didn't help with that.' _He tend said something to Maxie before he then decided to confront me.

"Hehehe!" He laughed mockingly at me. "So you've managed to get all the way here! Well you're too late! I've already delivered the Meteor to out Boss! Nothing can stop us from making Mt. Chimney erupt! I Tabitha admin of Team Magma will stop you here."

I grimaced at what he just confirmed to me what they planned on doing, "Now that you are here you'll witness the fruition of our plan!" He released two Pokémon, one was a bat with four wings and the other looked like a camel with two miniature volcano on it back it had two blue circles on each flank.

"Crowbat use Confuse Ray on the Skarmory! Camerupt use Earthquake!" A cyan glow came from the Crobat eyes as it launch its first attack, the Camerupt then reared up then slammed the ground sending shockwaves at Solid.

"Shila dodge it with Agility the use Aerial Ace! Solid use Protect follow up with a Flash Cannon!" Shila took to the air faster than the ray that Crobat sent at her and charged at it with her beak glowing white with a white stream following her.

A green bubble then popped into existence protecting Solid from the Earthquake, he retaliated with a silver beam at the Camerupt. The Crobat managed to dodge Shila Aerial Ace but was then clipped by her sharp wings sending it reeling, Camerupt received Solid's attack but wasn't hurt too much.

Tabitha growled in annoyance before he then order. "Burn the snake to ashes with Flamethrower Camerupt! Crobat use Screech then Bite." The Camerupt let loose a powerful gout of flame at Solid, just as it did so the Crobat Screech at Shila stunning her in midair before biting her.

Shila retaliated with a Flash Cannon at her assaulter blasting it to the ground to which it got up into the air quickly but was panting. Solid defended himself with Rock Tomb against the Flamethrower "Good job you two now Solid use Bulldoze then Dragonbreath on Camerupt. Shila use Air Cutter then Steel Wing against the Crobat."

Solid slamed the ground sending shockwave at the Camerupt followed by a gout of blue fire as well. The Camerupt tried to use Earthquake to weaken the attack which it succeeded, but it still hurts it and was soon bathed in blue fire.

It bellowed in pain and I noticed that Solid attack managed to paralyze it 'That was lucky the attack has a fairly low chance of doing that.' Shila flapped her wings sending disc of air that looked like buzz saws, after that she then flew after the attack with her wings glowing.

Tabitha confidence was fading fast "Crobat use Air Cutter as well as Steel Wing! Camerupt finish the Steelix with Fire Blast" The Crobat sent its own air buzz saws which clashed with Shila's, it wings then glowed silver as it flew to Shila.

The both started clashing in the air with their attacks in an aerial dog fight, the Camerupt attack was forming up when suddenly it sparked in pain causing the attack to blow up in its face.

Not wasting a moment "Solid use Dragon Tail to knock it to the side and follow up with Flash Cannon." He charged quickly with his tail covered with green scale slamming the Camerupt to the ground on its flank, he then charged up and released a silver beam at the fallen Pokemon.

The result was Camerupt being knocked out, soon there was a loud thud as I looked at where it came from I mentally cheered. The noise came from Tabitha Crobat when it fell, the Pokemon was covered in wounds as I then noticed Shila who landed beside Solid with visible dents on her armor.

"You may have beaten my weaker Pokemon but now it time for the real battle to begin." But before I could say anything I heard a feminine voice behind me.

"Not bad you managed to take down some of his Pokemon, Solaire, Steven was right about you. But leave Mr. Chubby to me and you go on to stop this mess." When I turned the first thing I noticed was her crimson red hair and red eyes.

She had a red undershirt with a flame pattern, with a black vest covering her. Her belly was exposed to the world and had blue jean that flared at the bottom with a white sash with flame patterns.

"Well you finished staring?" I blushed at this "The name Flannery, Lavaridge's Gym Leader. My gym trainers are helping out the LSDF round up the other grunts. Now as I said before I will finished this guy, you go on and stop the Boss from causing Mt. Chimney to blow."

I gave a hesitant nod before recalling Shila, as she was the worse of the two who just fought. Before looking at her one last time I then had Solid give me a lift to the pedestal, as it was still far and he could get us there faster.

We made it to the pedestal and saw Maxie working on it, before I could say anything he turned around "Ah you are the one I met at Fallarbor Town. So I see that you are here to stop me. Now listen. We humans have grown on dry land. The land is everything!

That is why we of Team Magma are commited to the expansion of the landmass. It will give space for new Pokemon to evolve, and for humans it will give us more space to advance. That is Team Magma's vision! Do you really wish to stop something as grand as that?"

I shook my head "Your vision is a nice one Maxie. One that if it was more careful in consideration many would have supported you. But the way that you are going about it will cause more damage to life on Hoenn than you know.

What do you think will happen when Mt. Chimney blows? Many will lose their life and that just the initial eruption. But what about the ashes that will blanket the sky and ground? There always another way."

Maxie gave me a severe look "And you don't think I know that? But time and time again I have tried, to have people help in our efforts only to be turned down by the League of all regions. But so be it, starting with Hoenn I will let the world see that my goal isn't so foolish.

Enough talking. I will defeat you quickly and start our machine to increase Mt. Chimney activity." He then released his Pokemon what came out was a Camerupt, but what was different was that they were bigger.

The Camerupt fur was a darker orange almost red, it volcano like hump were larger and had a darker color than Tabitha. It was spewing small stream of magma something Tabitha's didn't do. The blue circles on the flank was a navy blue compare to the normal light blue.

"You see this Camerupt is one of my oldest companion he been by my side for so many years. I will not mess around like I saw Tabitha do earlier. He will be reprimanded for that and after I deal with you I will take down the young gym leader. Now Camerupt, Eruption."

It went down on one knee and aimed at Solid who was in front of me, and soon a glob of magma flew from its back. "Solid, Protect!" When the bubble appeared it clashed with the attack, for the first time I saw it burst with little efforts.

Solid roared as the magma hits him burning him, he then scraped the magma off him with a Rock Tomb he summoned. When I saw the injury I saw his glowing red hot, "Solid are you okay?" He groan but stood ready.

"Use Bulldoze follow by Rock Throw then Crunch." He slammed the ground causing shockwaves to appear toward the Camerupt, he then followed it by launching the boulder he made at it then charged mouth glowing a purplish black.

The Camerupt ignored the shockwaves, blasted the rock with gout of flames but before it could react was bitten by Solid. He then proceed to push it to the ground and tried to bind it. The Camerupt was bellowing in pain as Solid had a hold on its front leg and was squeezing it.

"Camerupt, Lava Plume." My eyes widen but before I could order Solid to let go he was mired in lava, his roar echoing the battlefield. I recalled him before he was hurt worse, I then release Choppers.

"Choppers use Sweet Scent then use Ice Beam on the humps follow by a Flash Cannon!" He released a pink cloud at the Camerupt. "Flamethrower to blow it away, Camerupt" It unless another gout of flame at the cloud toward Choppers who promptly dodge but the attack didn't dissipate the cloud.

Choppers then unleased a trio of sky blue beam at its humps while it was dazed by the scent, it was frozen solid. _'That should limit the use of it lava based attack for a while.' _He then unleashed a silver beam to follow the Ice Beam which hit the Camerupt.

It bellowed in pain "Camerupt use Sunny Day then Fire Blast." Not wanting to let it gain a boost in power "Choppers use Bulldoze again then Bite it leg." He stomped the ground and sent a shockwave at the Camerupt, it ignored the attack and sent a white ball at the sky.

The sun was unbearable up here near the volcano mouth, and was now even worse I felt like the air was getting dryer than before. Maxie seem to not be as affected by this, Choppers who was rushing at the Camerupt leg to injure it was able to.

The Camerupt then reared up on it hind leg and stomp with it uninjured leg on Choppers. He cried out in pain, I noticed that it was gathering fire for the Fire Blast. '_With the leg injured it won't be using any powerful ground type move now. _

_But at that range the Fire Blast would likely be gravely injured Choppers, I need to recall him fast.' _I only barely managed to do so, when the Fire Blast hit the ground it was able to melt the rock into molten slags.

"Hmm, you were lucky to be able to rescue your Pokemon. You even limited his technique to just a bare few with that Mawile of yours. Sadly you have yet to beat Camerupt. And you are most likely now down to less than half your team."

I released Hestia next "It isn't over yet. I won't let you use the Meteor. Hestia use a Psychic blast!" Her eyes and horn glow a cyan color, then a pure blast of psychic power was hurling toward the Camerupt. "Camerupt use Flamethrower."

It released a stream of fire at the attack Hestia released, and when they clashed smoke covered both Pokémon. "Hestia sense the Camerupt with your horns and then use Calm Mind and Psychic!" I heard a tranquil water drop then a whoosh before the Camerupt bellowed again.

But then I soon heard Hestia cry out and was blasted out of the smoke "Hestia!" The smoke was clearing up and the Camerupt looked beaten but was standing. Hestia herself looked burned which worried me, but before I could say anything she stood up and glowed.

_'She evolving…'_ Hestia form was changing rapidly. Before she only reached a bit above my knees and was now was growing to nearly 1.5m which was now up to my shoulders. Her tutu was stretching out into a long flowing gown, I also noticed that her horns were no longer on her head.

A small rounder one was now protruding from her back, '_And another most likely her on chest since I can't see it.'_ Her glow then burst with a gentle cry, I also noticed the burn she received healed. "You finally reach your final form Hestia. Congratulation, now let finish this fight"

_(Of course, Companion-Solaire.) _Startle at the smooth and gentle voice in my head. _(Worry not. Companion-Solaire. I am projecting my thought to you so you can understand what I say. We will speak more later, for now let us finish this fight.)_

When she finished talking -or was it thinking? Something to think about later. -Hestia gave a cry and her eye glow a cyan color, and a Psychic blast larger than the one before when she was a Kirlia was hurled at the Camerupt.

The Camerupt was sent flying toward Maxie who was startle by the sudden evolution. He recalled the beast of a Camerupt and turn to me. "This was an unexpected turn around. I didn't expect Camerupt to be beaten yet. No matter it seem that it is time for me to leave."

Confused at this a helicopter flew above us and drop a ladder, Maxie grabbed it "You may have won the battle today young trainer. But Team Magma will not be stopped here today, I suggest that you don't meddle in our affair again. I won't be holding back the next time we meet, and I will use all my Pokemon to crush you."

With that the helicopter pulled away and they soon disappeared. I turned to my newly evolve companion "It looks like we won Hestia. But we need to hurry and get the other who fought today to the Center."

_(Of course, Companion-Solaire. What will you do with the star rock?)_ She pointed at it. "We will take it with us. I don't want Team Magma to get its hands on it again." I walk up to the pedestal and the Meteor was still emitting a soft white glow, I broke the glass containing it and put it inside a blanket I pulled from my bag.

I then store watch it shrink again when I stored it inside again. "Come on Hestia, blow up the pedestal so they can't use it again." With the machine disguised as a pedestal destroy with a Charge Beam, I then told her "We need to see if Flannery is alright. She was battling against a Team Magma admin."

With a nod she followed me to find the Fiery Gym Leader.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY! Wow this chapter was one of the harder one for me to get around to completing it. I think that I wrote and deleted this very chapter 3 time before this version came out. Honestly the game seems to neglect the issue of getting attacked from behind when advancing to Maxie. This was seen as Solaire took the grunts Pokeball from them after knocking them out. **

**Also something of note that will be true in the story. Most Psychic type in this story, like those that have 2 evolution will have to ability to use telepathy quite easily. Those that don't can learn it but will take great efforts. Lucario can use Aura to communicate, while I am unsure if I will include ghost type as well in this category. **

**Tabitha sent out weak Pokemon to play with Solaire but was about to release his veteran when Flannery saves the day. Maxie's Camerupt I always imagined it to be stronger than anything Magma holds even without Mega Evolving the fact that it took 3 of Solaire Pokémon to beat it down was evidence to its power.**

**I always thought that the Leader and Admins for the regions villain should have been much stronger than their anime and game counterparts. After all they couldn't have gotten that far without the strength to back up their plans. This was so that they can be considered real threat instead for the region as well as for Solaire.**

**Now the Meteor is in his hand and will follow the stages of changes that it goes through in ORAS. This will be notice by a sudden and stronger glow than normal from the bag. Stay tuned for the next chapter and until next time.**


	23. Chapter 22 Aftermath, Lavaridge Town

**AN: Well before we begin I have a short announcement, nothing truly serious but will affect the story for the moment. This is the last chapter that I had stockpiled to get me some breathing room for the following chapter I write. With that said I will also be starting class soon enough and both will notably cut into my time to write a new chapter. I will try to at least get one or two chapter each week if nothing else. And last but not least a bit of good news, the rest of Hoenn plot is finally mapped out I just need to get the details down. **

**Without further ado here is the chapter.**

* * *

CH22 Aftermath, Lavaridge Town

As we were walking back to where Flannery helped us in delaying the admin "So Hestia how does it feels to reach your final stage?" She hummed before turning to me _(It feels great Companion-Solaire. I feel like I can now truly use all my technique to its fullest potential and beyond in some of them. But I must ask. Do you feel alright Companion-Solaire?)_

I looked at her before I turned to the sky "No, to be honest I am not. This battle against Maxie showed me that although we won, I feel like it was a defeat." Puzzled at this she then asked _(How so?) _

I grimaced "Because even though we beat Maxie's Camerupt, I think that Maxie wasn't going all out like he said he would. He had soundly beaten half the team himself, even you Hestia before you evolved and turn the table.

And that was just one Pokemon of his and who knows what else he had. It showed me that even for all my talent I am not strong enough to contend against someone of his level. The admin that we fought before Maxie was about to get serious and send stronger Pokémon against us, Flannery intervention most likely saved us."

Hestia remained quiet contemplating what I said to her _(Companion-Solaire, your worry is true but you must remember that even though you lost, you have managed to save the life of many by defeating the enemy.)_

I gave her a graceful nod and when we reach the area we left Flannery at I was shocked. The place looked completely destroyed. The rocks was melting from the heat and there were crevice everywhere I could see even pillar of boulder that were smashed and partially melted.

"Quite the sight isn't it Solaire?" I turn to Flannery who walked up to me when she spotted me observing the surrounding. "That admin Tabitha was strong enough to force me to use some of my elite level Pokémon. You were lucky that you managed to defeat some of his weaker Pokémon, but did you managed to stop the boss?"

I gave her a nod "Yes although I feel like that the boss who name is Maxie was just toying with me… He said he get serious against me and beat down half of my team with just one of his. Even when I defeated his Pokémon he just left in a helicopter that let him get away.

And before I forget here are some Pokémon I removed from some grunts that I defeated before fighting the admin and Maxie." I handed her the Pokeball of the grunts, she looked at them before she called out to a person "Sam get over here. I got some Pokémon from a grunt over here. Take them with you to the rehab center."

She handed the pokeball to the man who came when called and then turned to me "That was smart of you. I bet you took them so that if they regain consciousness they won't strike at your back? I am also glad you are alright, I wanted to back you up against Maxie, but the admin was stronger than I thought and the battle took longer to finish."

I gave her a small smile "Thanks you for your help Flannery. I know that I probably got off light compared to what would have happened if I kept fighting against the admin. My Pokémon need to get to a Center, some of them are injured."

Flannery gave a nod then released another Gardevoir, Hestia and it gave each other a curious look before Flannery then said "This is Gardevoir she is a League Pokemon that is given to most Gym Leader to help with the issue of travelling large distance in a few moments. She will take you to Lavaridge Pokemon Center before returning. When I and the rest of the other Gym Trainers return we will take a statement of what lead to this incident from you. So be prepared Solaire."

At this the Gardevoir gave a nod and soon a strict voice spoke inside my head _(Prepare yourself Trainer. Teleporting a large distance for the first time isn't always a pleasant experience but after the first time your body will acclimatize to the process. Your companion will need to be returned to her ball for the duration of the trip.)_

I recalled Hestia and the Gardevoir soon placed a hand on me and with a flash of light we disappeared from Mt. Chimney. No sooner than that we appeared in front of a Center, I felt like my body was being twisted and pulled in every direction and feel to my knees.

_(I apologize for the inconvenience Trainer but the first time is always the harshest of long trips. The following trip will cost less with each successful tries, we do not know why but it is so. Now I must return to Leader-Flannery.)_ With another flash of light she was gone.

Still on my knees I began to curl up a bit _'Ugh that was extremely unpleasant if I didn't know that it gets better with each try I would never do it again.'_ It wasn't long before my body soon felt better as I then entered the Center.

I went to Nurse Joy quickly and told her that my Pokémon were hurt in a fierce battle at Mt. Chimney and that I got here as fast as I could. She then took my team to a machine, "Solaire your team will all be fine some of them will take longer than others. Your Steelix injury were the worst of the lot, his armor was severely melted in a few area and it will take a few day until he is fit for battle again.

Your Mawile is suffering from a cracked rib and will need a day rest as it recovers. Your Gardevoir and Skarmory show sign of battle but were the least injured of your team. It is mostly scratches that will heal overnight. And you said that Gardevoir received a burn before evolving and when she did was healed. This is normal and won't cause any future complication."

Thanking her for the help I left the mention team member to her as they heal, I then asked to book a room to wait as they recover. When I went to the room I release Saphira, Balto, and Mithril they all gave their greeting then looked around before facing me in confusion.

"Hey guy, we are at a Pokemon Center in Lavaridge Town the other are all being healed at the moment, the Battle at Mt. Chimney was worse than I expected and the other were hurt." They gave out a cry of anger at this. "But don't worry we managed to win and the other will be up and about in a few days. Now all we have to do is wait a bit before we get to challenge Flannery the Gym Leader of Lavaridge."

With that said I then decided to read a bit about Lavaridge Town as we wait. The book mention many interesting fact about Lavaridge, it is a town famous primarily because of it natural hot spring that has healing property.

This is was also helped by a few famous figures, the most recent being Moore who was a former Gym Leader as well as part of the Elite Four. His most recognizable member was a Typlosion who could transform the battlefield into a field of lava and burns even the mightiest of Drake's Pokémon who is another member of the Elite Four.

Aside from that it's also famous as a rehabilitation zone for injured Pokémon, and a legend about that those that recover here after a great battle always come out even stronger. It wasn't until near evening that I heard a knock at the door, Balto woke up from his nap then focused on the door. I walked up to it as I then opened the door I saw Flannery and Steven were standing there. Steven waved at me "Hello Solaire, it great to see that you are okay. I heard from Flannery that the battle against Maxie was difficult to say the least. For now I want to know how the situation got so severe so quickly."

I gave him a nod and let both of them inside. As we settle down I began "Well to start us off I didn't expect the situation to spiral so quickly either. I met Maxie at Fallarbor Town when Balto over there wanted to play with other young Pokémon. I didn't know who he was and he soon gave a speech about expanding the land, and that both human and Pokemon will benefit from this. Before he left he handed me this card." I showed them the card before handing it to them. "To be honest I wondered what he meant by that and how he would achieve his goal. He didn't exactly explain who he was just that he belong to the team.

After that I left and went on my way to Meteor Fall, everything was fine until I met a hiker who gave a warning about people in a red costume were digging everywhere and to avoid them. Either way I went there afterwards and as I arrived I heard someone using a drill to dig into the wall.

As I check I found some grunt who discovered a Meteor and talked about a plan with Mt. Chimney." Steven who was quiet up to that point then asked "And that is when you intervened and try to stop them. Did you notice anything about the Meteor?"

I then nodded and went to my bag as I pulled it out. The Meteor was a red rock with small craters on it surface it was also softly glowing but not as much as in Meteor Fall, Steven and Flannery looked at the meteorite for a bit. "That is interesting I have not seen anything like it and as much I would like to study it. I do not think it will lead to anything new that we know about meteorites."

I shrugged at this and put it away, _'That solves that little problem now I can keep it on hand for if or when the Delta episode starts…'_ I then continued on with my story explaining that the wall collapse in the cave near the grunts allowing them to escape. "It was there that I saw Magma and Aqua viciously fighting each other."

I shuddered "It was worse than what I saw at Mt. Chimney which was also just as chaotic. From there I left and soon contacted you, Steven." To which he nodded. "After that I release Shila, my Skarmory, who flew me to Mt. Chimney. I soon landed and easily took down some grunt taking there pokeball with me as an insurance. Those were the one I gave to Flannery afterward" She nodded to Steven inquery

"I fought the admin Tabitha who was probably taking it easy as he probably thought he could beat me with his weaker Pokémon." I gestured at Flannery "That was when Flannery arrived and had me go ahead to stop Maxie and from what I saw after Magma left it was a tough battle since the battlefield was melted and riddled with debris.

I found Maxie using a machine with the Meteor connected to it, he went on a speech about his team goal, the plan that he had for Mt. Chimney and a history about how his dream was rejected by others as foolish." I then lowered my voice as I then recount my so called victory.

"He then released a Camerupt that was larger than any I have ever seen it managed to easily take down half my team with little to no efforts. When Hestia, my Kirlia at the time, evolved she managed to defeat it. That was when Maxie recalled it and soon left on a helicopter that arrived."

Steven and Flannery both stood silently for a bit going over what I said, Steven then spoke "Solaire, while I don't approve of the recklessness that you have shown in fighting Team Magma. I also can't reprimand you as you brought up and managed to resolve what could have been a catastrophe."

Flannery gave a nod "That right you managed to alert us to what was happening at Mt. Chimney and allow us to prevent further harm from happening, just as well as saving Lavaridge and possibly the rest of Hoenn from the eruption that could have happened. If what Maxie told you was true, so take pride in that but for now take a rest. Lavaridge Town will help you and your Pokémon heal from your recent ordeals."

I thanked her then asked "If it's possible can you tell me what happened after I left Mt. Chimney? I am a bit curious." Flannery then told me that her gym trainers and the LSDF managed to deal with the grunts of both team and arrest them all. They didn't suffer any casualty during the roundup, but they did have injured when the grunt began to team up against them.

"Now Solaire, as thank to your contribution against Team Magma and Aqua. I am to give you monetary compensation along with this by the League officials." Steven said to me holding out an envelope and a small box.

Confused at this sudden turn of event _'I didn't expect to get something aside from the Meteor out of this crisis.'_ I said as much to both of them.

They both gave a chuckle and then Steven spoke after calming down "True that most usually don't get as much as you will be but the situation demands it. It was above and beyond what expected of most trainer and you are the primary contributor to stopping them. Beside I think you will like what is inside."

I took the envelope and the box with both of them urging me to open it. When I check the envelope it was 100,000 poke which startled me at the amount, along with a voucher that I can redeem at Slateport City for an evolutionary item of my pick. The box contained 2 Ultra Ball which were available to any trainer with more than 6 badges.

_'Wow… This was more than I expected the money will help with the purchases of better equipments and supplies, it was double of what I have earn in two month of traveling. The voucher I am not too sure of yet but it will be useful later on that much I can say, and as for the Ultra Ball I think will keep them until I truly need them as I can't buy them yet.'_

After thanking them for the reward, they both left soon with Flannery saying that she can't wait for our battle when my Pokémon finish recovering. It was soon after that I decided to sleep early as I was tired from all that has happened to far.

* * *

**AN: Now you have seen a portion of Team Magma power from their leader and hints of it from the admin. They are as strong as a Gym Leader, possibly stronger… Which is how it should have been in the game itself, as it could have made it much more interesting. But I also wanted to end Solaire winning streak here even if he didn't exactly lose. **

**A****nd while it wasn't truly necessary I needed him to see that there was someone who can easily beat him if they wanted to that wasn't an Elite Four. That was shown in the previous chapter, but otherwise I didn't want Magma to be beaten here so easily unlike the other few story I have read so far that managed to get to this point. **

**Now I dont think I mentioned it in an earlier chapter so I will put this here, the Poke to me have always had the near equivalence of the Japanese Yen. So it 100 Poke = 100 Yen= 1 USD for those who want an exchange rate for the story. Though I doubt I will mention price very often aside from a vague mention of it.**


	24. Chapter 23 Rest and Recovery,Jagged Pass

CH23 Rest and Recovery, Jagged Pass

The following morning I rose lethargicly from my bed, Balto was curled up next to me before waking up with a large yawn. I looked around and saw that Mithril was hanging from the ceiling lamp like he was a bat, albeit a large metal bat.

I was soon distracted from the bizarre sight by a rumble from Saphira, I greeted her as we soon left the room for breakfast. After we ate I went to the counter to check on my companion that were in Nurse Joy care. When we arrive to the lobby it wasn't long before the nurse spotted us and waved me over.

"Good Morning Solaire. I've managed to heal most of your Pokémon injuries since you left them in our care. Your Steelix armor is still brittle and won't be able to fight for another 3 days, I suggest that he eats anything with high iron content as it will help in its recovery. It cannot practice any moves during this period as it could worsen its situation.

Your Mawiles ribs are all healed. It will still need a day rest before he is ready for battle. The other two are all healed up and ready to fight, Skarmory injuries were just superficial and are typical of its species. Since they tend to test each other with Steel Wing to test the strength of their wings and armor, so it didn't take much to heal since it already was recovering when I checked."

I thanked Nurse Joy for the help and retrieved my companion balls, with that I left the Center and went to a large field to see them. I then decided to check Hestia new Pokedex entry since I couldn't check after Mt. Chimney yesterday since she was with Nurse Joy.

**Gardevoir the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power.**

**This specimen has learn the following move: Misty Terrain**

After hearing this information on Hestia final form, I release them only Hestia and Shila gave me a happy greetings as both were in better shape than the other two, I then turned to Solid and Choppers "Hey you two it great to see you both are okay. But you both won't be able to train for the next few days as you recover."

Solid gave a low rumble but otherwise didn't show any true displeasure at his situation, but Chopper just looked at me with a curious look. "Choppers yours ribs were fractured by Maxie's Camerupt and while they are all healed up, you will most likely be tender and any hard impact will probably break it again, forcing you to rest even longer."

He accepted this and went with Solid to congratulate Hestia evolutions, when they finished they began to gather around me. "So here the plan for the next few days. Today we will all be resting so as to not push ourselves after yesterday. During the next two days that we are going to prepare ourselves to challenge Flannery."

They all gave various sounds of agreement, I recalled most of them except Balto and Saphira. We then left the field and went to explore Lavaridge Town.

Since I was teleported here by Flannery's Gardevoir, I didn't get to see the town from a distance. It was a mostly houses that had brick roof tiles with the odd modern building here and there. When I check them I found that they were mostly stores.

One of them was a typical Pokemart so I went inside to see what they sold. When I asked the merchant about what they had on stock, he told me that they sell the typical merchandise along with some TM. When I browsed them I found that they had a reusable Sword Dance TM which I was looking for since the previous city that I visited had sold out.

I bought one along with some Iron supplement for Solid's armor, he told me that I should ask the Nurse Joy on the recommended doses if I am going to give some to my Pokémon. Aside from that I also bought some scrap metal, which they had on hand for the occasional trainer who had Pokémon that ate anything metallic.

When we left I started searching for the rumored hot spring that Lavaridge is famous for. To my surprise I found that it was near the edge of the town, since the hot spring were riddle on the outskirt of the town. They were mostly tended by an establishment, where all the proceed they make went to the maintenance of the hot spring and upkeep of the town.

When I entered one they handed me a pamphlet and then asked if I wanted my Pokémon join me as well, since they had several pools of differing sizes. When I said yes, Saphira gave me one of the most disgruntled look I have seen yet. "Come on Saphira perhaps you will enjoy it a bit even if it isn't for long. From what the pamphlet says they also had warm sand that you can enjoy."

This seems to mollify her a bit but she still had a disgruntled look. _'I know she doesn't like being soaked but I won't really force her to get in if she doesn't want to. Now that I think about it none of my Pokemon have truly battled against a water types. Mostly dark, fighting, and normal type that seems to be in abundance on our way here.'_

When they lead us to the changing room, I changed to a swimming trunk that was in my bag. When I entered the spring it was foggy, I release the rest to see if they would like to enjoy the spring as well. "Hey everyone we are at a hot spring that Lavaridge Town is famous for. They let Pokémon join in as well and if you don't want to soak for a while there is some hot sand over there."

Most of my steel type took one look at the spring and went to see what the hot sand feels likes, the only one of the steel type who joined me was Mawile. When Hestia, Balto, and he entered the spring they all gave a sigh. Balto seem to paddle to me when I joined them as well and sat on my lap, he soon was doze off enjoying the hot bath.

I chuckled at this and looked at the hot sand that the other where at. Solid seem to greatly enjoy the sand on his armor, to the point I was hearing a slow and deep rumble from him. Saphira herself dug a small hole for herself in the sand, she seem to enjoy the sand just as much as Solid did. Shila and Mithril were the odder one.

Shila seem to decide that the small boulders that borders the hot sand would make a fine perch. She was softly humming a short tune, probably enjoying the boulders heats. Mithril seem to be right next to her as enjoying the heat from the rock, humming along with Shila creating an oddly calming duo.

After a while I left the spring with Balto nearly asleep from the bliss, Choppers and Hestia left along with me. She took Balto from my arms _(Companion-Solaire, I will dry off the young one with my power as you gather the rest.)_

With that she then walked off with Balto leaving me with Choppers, "That was new… Anyway how are you going to dry yourself?" He gave me a grin before shook himself "Right… You two must have planned that…"

Choppers seem to be laughing at my plight, before he then pointed to the rest. With a sigh I went to the steel type "Alright everyone, it's time to leave the hot spring." They all woke up from their respective location, Solid and Saphira stretching out before shaking off the excess sand that gathered on top of their armor. Shila and Mithril flew toward me as the other two finished waking up.

I then recalled them to their ball and turned to Hestia and Balto who were still drying themselves. With that done we soon left the hot spring, happier and much more relaxed than when we entered. With Balto fallen asleep in my arms at the careful grooming from Hestia, we soon reached the Center.

Not wanting to disturb his sleep Hestia and I went to the room as I placed him on the bed, "Hestia watch over Balto for the moment. I need to ask Nurse Joy about the Iron supplement that I bought at the Pokemart." With a nod she sat near Balto as I left the room.

When I asked Nurse Joy about the supplement she then told me "It is good that you are asking me most trainer then to think that they know better about these supplement, instead of asking for a professional opinion. Now the size of the dose varies from species to species, since you are trying to help your Steelix the dose will be larger than most."

She then went on to describe me various dose for my Steel Type Pokemon in my care and their potential evolutions. It seem that each supplement are designed with certains type of species in mind, and will be more effective with said type than others.

The Iron supplement was design with Rock, Ground, and Steel type species and will be much more effective for them. This seem to kill everything that I knew from the games, not that I use it much in the earlier gen, the later gen seem to use what was called Super Training which was much more convenient.

_'I wonder if there is something like that here. I will have to visit Clemont since he was the one that created it but I probably won't visit Kalos for a few years.' _When Nurse Joy finished I knew much more than I wanted, not that I will complain, it was a useful thing to learn even if by surprise.

It was a bit pass noon when she start and it was now nearing evening when she finished, the long winded explanation took a lot longer than I thought. When I return to the room I found the Balto was awake and was listening to something Hestia was telling him, since he was nodding and barking every so often.

"Hey you two. We are going to get some dinner." Balto barked in excitement as both he and Hestia followed me to the canteen to get something to eat along with the rest. Not long after we ate, we return to the room to finally finish this day.

The next day we woke up, I starting thinking _'Yesterday was a great day to relax, but I have no doubt my companions will start fidgeting and start wishing for some battles… I should go to the Jagged Pass and train the rest to prepare for Flannery'_

With that decided I left the Center with Balto at my side and went north of Lavaridge Town, when I arrived I saw why it was named as such. The path from what I can zigzag left and right, but never at the same distance. Some of the path seem longer and others are shorter, along the way I could see that it had it had obstacles as well.

Mainly boulders and the random trees, but I could also see that Pokemon on the corners of the paths were using it to battle each other's. I went searching for both Trainers and wild Pokemon so that Mithril can get more experience, I remember that his species evolve into Metang quickly but after that the road to reach his final stage Metagross will come much slower.

The Pokedex mention that Metang are fusion of two Beldum, but while that might be true in the vaguest sense. With that said I noticed that when I caught Mithril it was certaintly larger than the average Beldum which is 0.6m while Mithril is 0.8m.

I think that he close to evolving and I considered asking Steven for some hints, but I decided to ask Mithril himself. I released both him and Hestia who will translate for me if she understands what Mithril will say. When they both appeared and greeted me I then asked "Mithril, I just have one question about your evolutions. Do you need more of your species to evolve? The Pokedex mentioned that you need two Beldum to make a Metang, then two Metang to make a Metagross."

At this it blinked at the question before humming, when it finished it shrugged before beeping for a few seconds. I turn to Hestia who then told me _(Companion-Solaire, it said that the process for evolution is simplified when two of it kinds merge to evolve. Those that do so tends to separate at a later time since it is a temporary evolution, and while it can be permanent it only happens when they trust each other completely._

_Otherwise its kind evolve when there is a suffiecent amount of materials that makes up it body. Along with the stress of battle that will push it past its limit.)_ When she finish I thanked her before I then frown_, 'Push pass the limit… That doesn't really help there are so many thing that can do so. Most of those aren't a good or safe idea, so I must battle with him until he feels like he surpassed himself.'_

I recalled Hestia who was staring at a direction after thanking her for translating Mithril reply, with that done I resumed my search for a challenge. It around noon when I decided to take a break from training Mithril, the past hours were helpful especially whenever it fought others Trainers Pokémon. Those battle were harsher than the one from wild Pokemons.

The Machop, Numel and Spoink that live here didn't provide much challenge for Mithril, as he could take them down easily with a well place Iron Head or two. But the Trainers managed to push him to be much more creative with his limited moveset. On one occasion I had a good chuckle after a Trainer with a Linoone tried to use Double Edge on Mithril.

The end result of that clash ended with the Linoone smacking harshly against Mithril's Iron Defense and received an Iron Head afterwards. The poor thing couldn't walk straight even with it species prodigious reputation for doing so. The trainer looked worry for a small moment before sighing and return the Rushing Pokemon, he told me that ever since it evolve it couldn't slightly turn to save it life, that fault has lost him some match from what he told me.

After eating I decide that I need to head back to Lavaridge Town, since the pass isn't safe to travel or stay at overnight. As I went down the pass I began noticing that there was a light spiraling ahead of me, curious about it I went to it. What I found was a Pokemon Ranger. The Ranger had blonde unruly hair was trying to use a capture device that I recognize from the game on a wild Machoke, Mithril who was at my side along with Balto were watching the light show.

When the Ranger yelled something a ring appear around the Machoke, and then shrunk giving the illusion of binding it before it disappeared. The Ranger then spotted me and waved me over, I went to him after a moment of thought. "Hello traveler, did you enjoy the show it not often that others see a Ranger in action since we usually work farther out in the wild."

I gave him a nod "That was unique that device that you use. Is it like a Pokeball?" The Ranger grinned "Yup, in a way it works similar to one, but anything that captured by the device is release after a short while. Because of this we Ranger tend to have a main partner Pokémon along with a team of 6 others to help us."

Wondering about this "You mean they allow you to use your own Pokemon?" He gave me another nod "Yeah it was changed recently about a few years ago, since it allows a Ranger to get control of a situation faster. Since the surrounding Pokemon don't always have the ability to solve the problems. There was one time I remember a friend of mine who had to deal with a forest fire a few years back, but she couldn't help put it out because the area didn't have abundance of water type but rather grass and bug types."

He sigh "That was one case that help out with allowing ranger to have their own Pokémon. Ah before I forget my name is Jack Walker, and if you don't mind, I'd like to have a 1 on 1 battle."

Accepting his challenge I looked to Mithril "My name is Solaire Eversteel. So ready for one last battle for the day Mithril." With a twirl in midair he then went in front of me. Jack gave a whistle "It certaintly big, but that won't change anything! Corphish get ready for battle."

What came out was a red crustacean that look a lot like a lobster, it then smacked it pincers against each other before it took a battle stance.

"Use Water Pulse!" It then pointed a pincer at Mithril before blasting a ball of water at it. "Dodge then use Iron Head." With a barrel roll it avoided the attack before charging in with a silver aura. "Protect then use Vice Grip"

Mithril bounced off the green bubble before it was then grab by the Corphish pincer that was glowing white. "Good follow up with Crabhammer." The pincer that wasn't holding onto Mithril the glowed blue as it began to repeatedly slam it against Mithril.

"Mithril use Iron Defense to hold on, as you try to get away." This was rather unexpected as I didn't expect the Corphish to be able to hold onto Mithril as it was smaller than Mithril. As Mithril was trying to escape and fail while his body was harden by his move, he then let out a low hum. It then started to glow which startled the Corphish to let go of it."

This evolution was different in many ways from all the others I have seen before. Instead of simply changing it form rapidly, I saw that Mithril eye extended outward while still connected to it body. The eye then began to enlarge itself into the body with several spikes on it back and a single horn in front. From there another arm began to grow from the body itself.

When it finished Mithril gave out a loud whirl, before it then looked at the Corphish with a glare. The Ruffian Pokemon took a few steps back at the intensity of it. Before we could continue on with the battle I began to hear a phone ring, looking at Jack shrugged while looking sheepish as he answer the call.

That was when I heard an unholy screech coming from the phone which shocked both me and Mithril, I noticed that the Corphish looked even worse than when Mithril glare at it. It then scuttled to Jack before returning itself.

I blinked at that when Jack cancelled the call "Sorry about that it seem that HQ sent out a call for me, but couldn't get ahold of me when I was practicing my skills. I am needed for a long term mission can't tell you much more than that. Sorry to cut our battle short Solaire, but perhaps the next time we meet we can finish our battle."

Waving off his apology "Don't worry about it. It was great battle so far and Mithril evolve so I am not particularly mad, beside that call sound important enough to the point Corphish returned himself." When that was pointed out to him. He gave a dry chuckle "Well thanks for the battle until next time."

He then release a large bird with a magnificent red and yellow plume, without a moment of hesitation Jack jumped on it back before they took off. _'A Pidgeot… That bird was freaking huge bigger than Jack himself…'_

With both off them gone I turn to Mithril "Congratulation on your evolution Mithril." With a happy thrum as it then started to test its form. After a short moment he floated to me and then pointed at his ball and gave a tired beep.

I recalled him after that and then descended down the pass, it was evening when I reach the Center. I left Mithril in Nurse Joy care for the night as she wanted to check for any complication.

* * *

**AN: This time I wanted to explore Lavaridge Town for a moment as well as Jagged Pass both have something of interest for the story. Now with that done I had Solaire meet an interesting character, as well as give the Ranger an excuse to have more than their partner Pokémon. This will come to play a few time later on.**

** Anyway Mithril evolve into a Metang and I noticed that Beldum evolve early on, but then take a while to evolve again. This will be the reason he won't reach Metagross until very late in Hoenn but when it will be exactly you will have to wait to find out. Until then stay tune for when the next chapters comes out.**

**Ah Corphish such a nice Pokémon to bad that you can't get him early in most games. When I get the good rod I usually return to Petalburg to get one. A powerful but slow physical and special attacker with a lot of good STAB move, saved me a lot of trouble during Nuzlocke run when I try one.**


	25. Chapter 24 Vs Flannery

**AN: This chapter was meant to be for last week, but life tend to throw curve ball at you when you least expect it. One of my uncle of my mother side of the family died last week on Saturday, he was sick for a while and recovering well enough that he would be up and about with no problem. Thing is that while his body was recovering well, his mind was another thing entirely... I visited him the day before and he was fine, but the following morning he was gone in his sleep. My family was distressed at his death and it made me think about it for a while. **

**To be honest I felt that his death was less about his physical state but more of his mental state. He has given up the will to keep living on to the point the he died, this made it apparent that while the body may be fine the mind will not be. I write this down because I wanted to let people know that even with all our advance medicine of this age, if you yourself have given up on fighting to live there is nothing we can do to help... **

**To those who have thought about that please think about those who you'd leave behind, for your death can make their live bleaker than it should be without you. Sorry to burden you reader with my thought. Here is the chapter without further ado...**

* * *

CH24 Vs Flannery

When morning arrived I went to the counter, and check on Mithril who I left in Nurse Joy care last night. As I arrived the nurse smiled, "Good morning Solaire. Your Metang is as healthy as it can be. Its evolution healed most of the injuries it suffered during the battle, and the rest were taken care off by me. On another note I would like to see your Steelix to check up on his healing progress."

Withdrawing Solid's ball from my belts and handing it over to Nurse Joy as she returned Mithril to me. She place his ball on a machine behind her and I heard the iconic tune from the Center healing machine in the game. She turn and read a report that was being written across a screen next to the machine, "It seems that your Steelix has fully restored it armor. The Iron supplement that you bought has significantly sped up its healing, so it is ready for battle and training."

She handed Solid back to me. "Now just a word of advice, just because your Steelix is fully healed doesn't mean you can throw him out into battle immediately. It still needs a day rest before it can truly enter a difficult battle, as the armor has yet to regain it full strength."

I nodded at the advice. "Thanks for the help Nurse Joy. Don't worry I wasn't planning on using Solid to fight in Flannery's gym today. At most I will just get him to work on some technique before I leave Lavaridge."

She then gave me a smile, "Very well then. I wish you luck on your battle with our resident gym leader, she is a hurdle that most stumble against before they challenge Norman at Petalburg City." Thanking her for her latest advice I went to a training area near the Center and checked Mithril latest entry on the Pokedex.

**Metang the Iron Claw Pokémon.** **When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. By linking its brains magnetically, this Pokémon generates strong psychokinetic power. **

**This specimen has learned the following moves: Metal Claw, Confusion, and Magnet Rise**

Blinking at the new move the first two I expected but Magnet Rise was new but then I ponder a bit _'Isnt that how a Beldum and Metang float? Perhaps it was passively using it as a Beldum and when it evolved it got stronger to the point it registered as a new move?'_ Thinking about this a bit more I shrugged _'Well it doesn't hurt to know the move, Saphira can help Mithril control it to the point she can. Just like when I got her to teach the other Steel type to learn it as well.'_

With that little pondering aside I release my team, with various cries they all greeted me and soon congratulated Mithril. "Alright you guy we are going to do a little warm up before we challenge Flannery's Gym. So let do some laps around the field then work on your technique a bit as well."

Soon after an hour of training I recalled most of my team except Solid who looked at me curious as to why I've yet to return him. "Hey buddy. Sorry to be the bearer of bad new, but while you are all healed Nurse Joy doesn't want me to use you for the Gym today. So you will be sitting out for now." He then rumbled in annoyance. "Now don't you get like that it for your own good. Your armor while in great condition will need a day before it can handle harsher battle."

At this he rumbled a bit before humming in acceptance. "Don't worry after today you can battle to your heart's content." Recalling him I then went to where the Gym is.

* * *

Flannery's POV

It was nearly 3 days since the battle at Mt. Chimney, because Team Magma and Aqua were fighting rabidly against each other. The battle was certainly much easier than what I expected for my Gym's Trainers. I sighed, _'The admin Tabitha however wasn't a push over, and he forced me to use some of my main team when we battled.'_ His experience alarmed me as the organization managed to get an elite level battler, this resulted in a reassessment of both team threat level.

_'Solaire was lucky the admin was playing around before I arrived, the guy isn't ready to take on someone of that level yet. Not that it helped one bit. Team Magma leader Maxie managed to take down half his team without much efforts from what he told us.'_ This managed to dispirit him a bit before the former Champion and I complimented his efforts no matter how it ended up.

Now all Gym Leader were to watch out for both Team and to have their main team on hand in case of emergency. It wasn't until a bit after morning that we received our first challenger of the day, to my delight it was Solaire. _'The other Gym Leader are praising his prowess in battle. I can't wait to battle him and test my flame against his steel'_

Most Gym Leader don't usually lose against Challengers very often. In fact those that do managed to are watched by the League in anticipation, recently Solaire and a few other have managed to achieve this. So this year Ever Grande Conference will be one of the better one in comparison to the past.

I watched him progress a bit and when he reached the first geyser his scream was music to my ears. Most of my Gym Challenger never expected to be launched to the ceiling by the sudden geyser. The water isn't hot but rather tepid to prevent complaint of scalding hot water, and it creates a natural fog in my gym making it look like a sauna.

The first geyser seem to have shaken him a bit, but otherwise he seemed fine, as he progress further I saw what made the other Gym that he challenged praise him. The power and technique that his Pokémon use during the battle is something, his Steel type were surprisingly resistance to fire attacks and were faster than what their shape suggest.

When he reach the final geyser that leads to my room I prepared myself for an interesting battle.

* * *

Solaire's POV

_'This gym is hell. No two way about it, Flannery must be satisfying a hidden sadistic streak if her gym is like this.'_ I thought about the first geyser _'Even when I expected it, it was still a nasty surprise. It was sudden and forced me into the air before the floor closed below me letting me fall to the floor. Not to mention the drop points.'_

I shuddered, I never like leaps of fate but this gym was design with that in mind the only thing I could say was that there was water at below each drop point. _'At least it wasn't scalding unlike what the game presented.'_ Barely remembering the line of a gym trainer mentioning that the water was scalding hot.

When I reached Flannery I was relieved I didn't like the gym one bit and I would gladly never come back. _'Although I wonder if the Gym Trainers have to go through them every day…'_ Shaking my head at that thought, Flannery was walking up to me with a small grin plastered on her face.

"Welcome Solaire, to Lavaridge Gym. I hope you enjoy your trip on the way here." She giggled a bit before she became serious **"You'd better not underestimate me just 'cause I've only been Leader a short time! With the skills inherited from my grandfather, I'm gonna demonstrate the hot moves we've honed in this land!"**

As I handed my Pokedex to the referee so it can record the outcome of our battle, Flannery's Aura flared to my limited sense. It felt like I was standing in front of a bonfire and sent a chill down my spine. I grinned at this going to my corner of the field.

"This is a 4 on 4 battle between Lavaridge Gym Leader Flannery and the Challenger Solaire Eversteel. Only the challenger may withdraw their Pokemon. Battlers release your Pokemon!" the referee yelled out to the both of us.

I frown at the sudden addition of a new rule to our battle. _'The other gyms didn't allow me to withdraw my Pokemon is there a reason for that?'_ Before I could think further Flannery threw a Pokeball to the field, "Houndoom, time to burn down our opponents to ashes."

What came out was a hound that was comparable to a Mightyena in fear factor, it was a large black canine with an orange muzzle and belly, it eyes were glowing a fierce unnatural red. It had 3 rib-like bone armor on it back and extending from it head like horns, with a skull pendent on it chest, its tail whipped about and from the glimps I could catch from it, it had a spade at the tip that looked like it could do damage should it chooses to.

_'That not good when I checked for possible combatant that she could use, Houndoom are the worse. Their flame if it cause burn are career ender for the Pokémon because of its toxin… I have to watch it carefully and take it down fast.'_ I soon grab a ball from my belt and released Shila.

"Shila, battletime! It your turn to shine now."

With a flash of light Shila appear and saw Flannery's Houndoom and gave a shrill shriek that hurts the ears. Without warning the Houndoom soon gave an eerie howl trying to unnerve Shila, who stood unaffected but was now puffing herself.

"Shila we need to set the field up and take it out quickly. So use Spike and Stealth Rocks!" Shila soon took to the air and spun like a top littering the field with hazards.

"Stop that Skarmory with a blast of Flamethrower!" Before Shila could worsen the hazard the Houndoom release a gout of flame from it muzzle that was tinted with purple. "Dodge it quickly and retaliate with Air Cutter!"

Shila stop sending Spike onto the field and dove down to avoid the flames and soon flapped her wing harshly sending buzz saw of air at it. "Houndoom dodge then Dark Pulse!" It then released a beam of black and purple circle at her after swiftly dodging the Air Cutter.

"Agility to avoid it and follow up with Swift then try Stealth Rock again!" She avoid the attack in midair with a deft maneuver all the will releasing a stream of stars at the Houndoom, who couldn't avoid the attack as it was releasing the Dark Pulse.

She then dove down sharply slamming the ground with her claws sending rocks that she created all over the field that soon turned invisible. "Good work on taking the chance to set up more hazard after the first failure. But now you fired me up! Houndoom use Sunny Wave!"

My eyes widen at the unkown combo not wanting to risk it "Shila, stop it with Flash Cannon!" The Houndoom managed to shot up a ball to the ceiling which worsen the heat as a silver beam race toward it. The attack hit causing smoke to rise, before the smoke then distorted as a concentrate wave of red ripples was heading toward Shila.

"Shila use Protect!" She managed to get the green bubble up before the attack hit, which cause the bubble to tremble as it held. The smoke settle revealing that the Houndoom was panting from the efforts, just as much as Shila was from defend against it.

Flannery spoke up "I have to say that not many can survive Houndoom boosted Heat Wave, that was impressive but it not over yet. Charge in and use Thunder Fang." It charged quickly at Shila, a shower of sparks appearing from its fangs.

"Air Cutter to fend it off then Steel Wing" She released a buzz saw of air to delay it as she then took to the air. It avoided her attack trying to get to her but was too late "Jump up and knock it down with Iron Tail!" It tail turned metallic just as it jumped and clashed with Shila Steel Wing when she turned around.

With a harsh clang the Houndoom was sent to the ground, "Flash Cannon now!" and before it could get up it was strucked by a silver beam. When the smoke clear the Houndoom was knocked out. "Houndoom is unable to battle. Please send out your next Pokémon."

Flannery recalled it before taking out another ball "You did well but now it Pyroar turns to battle for our pride!" She then released a lion with a long mane that flow down her back and took the colors of fire. With a loud roar it took a battle stance. _'Huh this is the first time I can tell the gender of my opponents Pokémon…'_ I absently thought.

But no sooner than she appeared, she was assaulted by the field hazard that both exploded and stabbed at her. She unleash a loud angry roar from the assaults and glared at both Shila and me for harming her. Shila just huffed and hovered ready for battle, "Pyroar use Work Up then Flamethrower!"

The lioness soon glowed red before quickly unleashing a powerful stream of flames, it was fast enough that it reached Shila before she could completely dodge it burning her wing. '_That incredibly fast…_' Stunned at the speed of its attack. '_That Sunny Day is going to make thing worse for us during the battle'_

"Shila return." As I recalled her I thought '_Her wing was burnt and she was a sitting duck as I have yet to effectively train her speed with her legs. Something to work on later I guess…' _I then pull out another ball "Hestia Battletime!" with another bright flash she gracefully appear on the field and bow at the lioness.

_(Another battle for us to win, Companion-Solaire.)_ She commented which then brought an idea, _'Hestia if you can hear me nod once.' _She nodded while watching the lioness carefully, this made me grin. _'Good is it distracting for you too battle like this?'_ She then replied _(No it is not distracting but will take a more than a few moment to get used to so I don't recommend sending orders like this just yet Companion-Solaire.)_

_'Too bad this is a great advantage to not have, but until then let get the battle started.'_ I then order "Use Calm Mind then a Psychic blast!" Soon there was a sound of a water drop and Hestia glowed cyan and unleashed a powerful psychic blast.

"Pyroar, charge in and use Fire Fang!" With a roar the lioness charged in flame wrapped around its fangs, dodging the attacks that Hestia sent at it.

"Double Team to avoid it then follow up with Charge Beam!" With a white glow soon there was multiples copies of Hestia surrounding the Pyroar as it charged at them trying to hit Hestia. As it did so she soon shot a beam of electricity that the other copies as well. "Pyroar get out of there!" Flannery panicked but was too late as the attack landed.

The lioness roared in pain as the attack landed and was panting, I noticed that Hestia glowed a bright orange as her power rises _'That's good now she will hit even harder…' _I then ordered her "Don't let up and use Psychic!" Her horn glowed cyan as she attack the Pyroar was still dazed by the Charge Beam was caught by Hestia and rag dolled across the arena.

"Pyroar hold on and use Flamethrower at it!" Flannery order but the lioness couldn't get a clear shot at Hestia, nor free itself as she was powered up twice and still throwing it around. Soon it let loose a gout of fire but missed Hestia by a few feets, but it too much as it soon went slack in her psychic grip. Hestia set her down by Flannery as the referee made the call.

"Pyroar is unable to battle the challenger win the battle. Please send out your next Pokémon." Flannery was checking Pyroar injuries and soon recalled it. "Don't worry about Pyroar, she fine just unconscious. But it seem I need to clear the field if I want to have a better chance at beating you. So you have to face my ace now rather than later."

Worry gnawed at me since I didn't expect an escalation this soon but she is right about having a better chance. "Torkoal let get the steam going." Out came an orange turtle with a black rock-like shell with a few red glowing plates. Once again the field hazards strike but the Torkoal handle it better than Pyroar. "Use Rapid Spin to clear the field"

"Stop it with a Psychic blast!" I quickly ordered but the turtle managed to clear the hazard as they were soon flying and dispersed midair, before receiving Hestia attack which sent it spinning away but was otherwise mostly unharmed. I frowned _'That was unfortunate since I can't set it up again while it is out.'_

"Use Overheat Torkoal!" the turtle then spew black smoke from its nostril and hole on its shell before unleashing a white stream of flames. "Hestia use Teleport to avoid it and use Psychic." She avoided the first blast and released a blast of psychic power. "Use Rapid Spin to avoid it and follow up with Flamethrower."

It then spun away from Hestia attack before retaliating with a gout of fire, but soon it began a game of cat and mouse as both dodge and attacked with equal ferocity. But just as Hestia unleashed another Psychic at the turtle acting like a top, the effect of Sunny Day finally faded. This seemed to affect the Torkoal enough that it slowed a bit, causing it to be sent flying by Hestia attack.

It stood up quickly but was tired just as much as Hestia from the cat and mouse game they played with each other. "Torkoal use Smog then Lava Plume!" It then spat out a thick stream of noxious gas at Hestia, hiding it from our sight. "Hestia Misty Terrain!"

She then unleashed a cry as a pink mist surrounded her before it covered the whole room causing it to turn a soft pink a clear mist covered the whole field. _'That should prevent any poisoning from the smog.'_ My thought was cut off by a rumble then a plume of lava was heading toward Hestia.

"Teleport Now!" She glowed a soft blue and avoided the attack which left a pool of molten rock where she was at. The smog cleared with the Torkoal almost out of breath from the efforts, "It tired Hestia use Psychic one more time!" She glowed once again before unleashing a blast at her tired foe.

"Torkoal, Overheat!" It then spew a grey smoke that was different from the previous black from it first Overheat, then unleashed a bright yellow stream of flame at Hestia. Instead of both attack clashing they both missed and hurled at each other. Soon an explosion of smoke was created when the attack landed, when the smoke settled both Pokémon were knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This battle end in a tie. Release your next Pokemon battler." The referee called. Both of us recalled our Pokemon, "You did great Hestia. You defeated two of Flannery's Pokemon. Now take a good rest."

"Not bad Solaire, while it isn't often I fight against Trainer that use field hazard as effectively as you. It isn't often I am pushed this far." She then released her last Pokémon "Ninetales, it all up to you now!" It was a beautiful fox with lustrous golden-white fur with a long fluffy crest on its head, it nine tails spread out behind it. It red eyes gleamed with an obvious yet crafty intelligence that I have yet to see in another Pokémon.

_'I wondered if the legends about getting cursed when you grab its tail is true…'_ That line of thought stopped when I saw the Ninetales give a vicious grin. _'Okay… It probably heard my though.' _It grinned even wider which unnerved me a bit. Shaking myself off I pulled out my third Pokémon for the battle, "Saphira, just one more opponent is left. Let give it all we got."

With a loud roar Saphira appear on the field and was pumped up for a battle. "Let start off with a Rock Slide follow by Bulldoze!" With a loud roar she created a wave of rocks flying at the fox, as they were heading toward it she stomped the ground creating shockwaves at it as well.

"Nintales dodge it then use Nasty Plots follow by Will-O-Wisp" It dodge the waves of rocks gracefully and managed to power up when I saw it glow orange but was hurt by Saphira follow up attack when it sent small blue ball of fire at her.

Remembering that Misty Terrain prevent most status effect "Saphira charge threw it attack using Magnet Rise to boost your Take Down!" Without hesitation she gain a soft yellow aura that lifted her off the ground before rocketing at the Ninetales.

She charged through the fox attack without any effect on her, startling both Flannery and Ninetales enough for Saphira to land her boosted attack. She sent the Ninetales flying away, "Don't let up and use Bulldoze again!" She then slammed into the ground with the help of Magnet Rise causing the shockwave to be bigger than normal.

Flannery got out of it quickly then order "Ninetales dodge quickly then use Fire Blast!" It managed to get up fast enough to avoid Saphira attacks before sending a ball of fire at her.

"Saphira dodge it then use Rock Slide." She push herself away with Magnet Rise which she still controlled, avoiding the powerful attack which blew a small crater and left a 大 mark on the floor. She then launch a wave of rock at the Ninetales again.

This time the fox couldn't avoid it flinching each time they hit it, "Good follow up with Shock Wave!" She then release bolt of electricity at the downed fox, who was getting up slowly. "Ninetales get away!" The fox avoided the attack and charged at Saphira, with the bolt homing in afterwards.

The fox was faster than the attack leading it to Saphira, "Saphira use Screech." She then let loose an ear splitting noise at the fox who howled in pain at the noise, "Ninetales, Flamethrow!" In a last ditch effort it let loose a gout of flame at her. The attack hit her just as her attack hit it, smoke appeared once again on the field.

As the smoke slowly dissipating from the field, both Flannery and I were staring intently into the field. The referee was readying himself to decide if the match end with my victory or will continue on with Ninetales on the field.

When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were glaring at each other, especially Saphira who whole body was black with sooth making her sapphire eyes much more prominent. The Ninetales however had it fur sticking out with sparks flying from it formerly lustrous fur. The glaring match continue for a few more seconds before the Ninetales fell to its sides, Saphira let loose a loud victory roar when her opponent fell causing me to widely grin.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! The winner is the Challenger Solaire Eversteel!" The referee made his final call for our battle. Flannery recalled her last Pokémon murmuring something to it, before making her way toward me. I noted that Saphira who was at my side trying and failing to get the sooth off her causing me to chuckle at her predicaments _'She'll need short dip in a pool of water if she wants to get it all off…'_

When Flannery arrive she was holding the Heat Badge in one hand, and a disc in the other. "Congratulation on your victory Solaire. This here is the Heat Badge and the reusable TM Overheat. The battle was very fun, though I do have one question to ask. Why didn't your Lairon get burned by Will-O-Wisp and Ninetales final attack since it was so close range?"

I smiled at her "You remember Misty Terrain right?" She nodded "Well the move has several effect one of which you saw just now. It prevent any Pokémon that inside the field from getting affected by most status ailment. This includes poison, toxic level poison, sleep, paralysis, and burns. This is how Saphira didn't get burned by both attack although the final Flamethrower still hurt her she wasn't burnt.

Something similar happened when I fought Wattson, he used Electric Terrain to boost his Pokémon power. But also had the unexpected side effect of preventing Choppers, my Mawile, from outright fainting when he couldn't keep battling. This made me curious about the Terrain moves as each had different effects but are extremely versatile in most situations."

After I finished explaining, she thanked me then told me "Now if I remember right this is your fourth badge right?" To this I nodded "Good luck with Norman. He is one of Hoenn's stronger gym leader even if he is not using his main team. Now unless you wish to go through the geyser again." I shivered a bit "Follow me. The gym trainers and I use hidden doors that will let most of us reach our position without getting wet."

I sighed at one of my earlier thought was confirmed as I followed Flannery after returning Saphira to her ball. Surprisingly it didn't take the sooth along with her causing me to blink as it fell to the floor. _'Saphira is one lucky Pokemon…'_ I gave one last chuckle before I followed Flannery out of the gym and toward to Center to heal up my team.

* * *

**AN: And so once again Solaire defeated another gym leader, though this time he wasn't down to the his last Pokémon which was intentional. With entry hazard making the fight much easier for him. I thought about switching the order of Pokémon a few time but settled on this since the ace of team should only come out in tough situation or when you wish to flat out beat the opponent team.**

**Some of you don't like entry hazard which is common during a wi-fi battle, but it is a valid strategy since it reduce the health of enemy pokemon while also preventing the use of some ability (Multiscale Dragonite and Lugia I am looking at you…) and ignoring some abilities and items.**

**Otherwise Solaire did better in this Gym than the previous one, although I don't think that the other will end like this just some, where type advantage of Pokemon technique works to my favor even if not entirely. Now stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	26. Chapter 25 Mauville City, Verdanturf

CH25 Mauville City, Verdanturf Town

Returning to the Center along with Flannery didn't take long, we spoke a bit about our battle and how we could have done better. Flannery seem to recognize that she could have use Torkoal earlier to clear the field, she also gave me a few advice for my team. She recommended that I train Shila to be as faster on her legs, so that she can defend herself from attacks while injured. But otherwise she talked about her grandfather who help train her main team.

The man was a worrywart whenever she was involved, otherwise she mentioned that he was a cheerful person who get fiery when he battles. He left town a few days ago to participate in a poetry contest, after returning from the trip before the contest. When we reached the Center we hand Nurse Joy our injured Pokemon, "Well Solaire, I will need to get back to the gym soon as there are some paperwork that needs to be filed. It was nice talking to you and I wish you luck in your journey."

She then handed a piece of paper to me, "That right there is my Pokenav number, if you need anything related to fire type I'm the gal to talk to." She left after saying goodbye, leaving me in the lobby waiting for the diagnostic on my team. _'It has been nearly 2 months back since I have started my journey. And it was the best thing to happen to me, though I do wonder every now and then how my family dealt with my sudden misfortune. The Ever Grande Conference was still months away and I am already halfway there._

_The gym leaders were no doubt about to get tougher from here on out since Norman, Winnoa and the Twins are going to fight at advance level. Not to mention Juan and the trainers that reach the Conference are all at the Elite level.'_ My thoughts began wandering from that when I was finally called up to the counter.

"Hello again Solaire, it seem that you've won against our resident Gym Leader. Congratulations, your pokemon are all healed and ready to go. They didn't suffer any significant injury so they can battle as soon as they can." Thanking Nurse Joy as well as checking out since it was still a bit before noon, as I wanted to leave now when I still have light.

When I reach the outskirt of Lavaridge I released Shila, who gave me twitter "Hey girl you up for a flight with me?" She gave a happy caw and sat down as I prepare both of us for the flight, when we were ready I hopped on her and before we took off "Alright girl we are heading toward Mauville City, it is in that direction I pointed South-East of our current position."

With a cry we were soon on our way, the trip was long and a bit boring since there wasn't much for me to do aside from playing the ocarina. Shila seem to enjoy a few melody humming to the tune as we flew. We were able to arrive at Mauville a bit after the sun set without much efforts. The city look vastly different in the night than the day, the city was practically glowing with all the night light that we could see it from a distance away.

When we arrive at the Center I thanked Shila for the help, who gave a tired thrill as I recalled her to her ball after removing the saddle so she can take a long rest. When I enter I asked if there was still a room available so that I could use for the night, the nurse said there was still a few available and soon gave me a key. Thanking her I then went to the room for a night rest.

When I woke up the following morning I stretched myself, since the flight to Mauville was long enough to cause some cramp, not even the short food and bathroom break helped. I then release Balto who greeted me with a short bark, "Hello as well. Today is a big day for you Balto since sometime within the following days you will be having your first battle now that your body can handle the stress." This managed to excite the pup that he was leaking happiness from his aura that I could faintly sense.

With the short celebration over we left after eating a meal together with the rest, checking the Pokenav map to see the path to Verdanturf. It wasn't a long trek from what the device told me, just a day walk if nothing stops us along the way. Soon we were on our way to the city western exit that lead to our destination.

The trip along Route 117 was a quiet one with people jogging pass us every so often. Balto stared at them for a bit after they pass by, giving me a curious look. "They are training their stamina Balto, so that they stay healthier for much longer." I explained to him, to which he yipped in response as he watch they jog pass us.

What interested me when we reached a halfway point was a building, it had a sign _Pokémon Daycare Center_. Realizing that this one of the place where you can breed Pokémon in Hoenn, I read that breeding is a carefully monitored business. Since it has much potential to give birth to stronger Pokémon it needed regulation on who can receive said Pokémon.

Pokémon with Egg Move can and will disturb the balance of the wild, if the Trainer is incompetent and release them instead of returning them to the Daycare that bred them. This result in wild Pokémon being stronger than the local area and can endanger other, who can't possibly expect them to be stronger than usual when ambushed.

One famous situation was when a Trainer decided to abandon a well-trained Heracross in Petalburg Forest, causing the Pokemon to breed more of it species with Megahorn as an Egg Move. The new born were all considerably stronger than usual causing damage to the surrounding. They attacked the wild pokemon forcing them to abandon their nest and territory, making them leave the forest in droves. This resulted in the Ranger Corps and Petalburg Gym of the time to relocate the beetle somewhere else that can handle their strength.

I then asked the care taker on how they decide on a trainer, they told me that before they gave it to anyone with sufficient badge and Pokes. Now however you need a recommendation from one of the various League institutes in most of Hoenn cities. Otherwise a Trainer can use their service to breed their Pokémon to which they then have the right to the Egg of their Pokemon. I asked the price of their service and it made me blanch, it was nearly a million Pokes just to get their service. That was more than I made during my trip by several magnitudes.

_'But then again a Trainer that travels retire rich if they don't go on a losing or spending streak…' _Thanking them for answering my queries, I soon left the Daycare and went onward. The rest of the day passed by quietly without anyone challenging me to a battle so far which sadden Balto a bit, "Cheer up maybe tomorrow will be different the other don't fight as often either that why they battle against each other. Perhaps when we reach Verdanturf Town, I'll have you fight alongside me with the others."

This seem to cheer Balto up a bit, I then set up camp for the night since Verdanturf was still a distance away and we won't arrive until a bit after morning. The team who were around the clearing doing sleeping against the tree or near my sleeping bag. Balto soon fell asleep next to me with me falling asleep soon afterwards.

The following day we managed to arrive at Verdanturf Town early in the moring. The town was rather small from a distance I could count around 30 building, but the town was bursting with plant life everywhere I could see. The air was significantly fresher here to the point that both Balto and I felt refreshed.

When I enter the Center so that I can get my team a basic checkup, while working the nurse asked "Are you going to participate in today Pokemon Contest?" I shook my head since while I don't mind watching the Contest participating myself is another thing entirely. _'Not that I am any good at creating exciting routine…'_

I asked when the Contest will be since I wanted to see it, "The Contest will be in 3 hours and the cutoff in 1." She then handed me my team, "Your Pokemon are all in good shape, your Riolu is now capable of fighting against other as you probably already know." Thanking her for the service as well as confirming that I knew since I kept count of the days since he hatched.

I then left the counter and went to a training field, I released my team told them to practice their moveset and then called for Saphira "Hey Saphira, I want Balto to get some training with his move. So use Rock Tomb to create a target for us please." She then created a decent size boulder near Balto as he took a battle stance.

"Alright Balto let start working on your moves first, before we battle against one of the others. Use Bullet Punch." The pup fist glowed silver as he quickly sped at the boulder punching it multiple times, the boulder stood defiantly again his attack which only made dents on its surface. When he jumped back to observe the damage then looked back "Not bad Balto. We'll need to work on the power later but for now use Blaze Kick then Ice Punch."

With a bark he leapt into the air with his foot in flames, when he struck the boulder it shook but didn't break. I did notice that the impact zone was scorched completely black and had a small dent as well. His fists was then covered in frost before he slammed the boulder with the attack, it struck the same area the Bullet Punch hit causing the boulder to gain a thin layer of ice which soon melted.

"Good now use Quick Attack then Crunch." Balto walked back a distance before he sped at the boulder, the speed of his attack was fast and he soon slammed the boulder. He then jumped onto the boulder as a purple-black aura came from his fang as he bit the boulder, it left a small mark. He then returned to my side spitting out small bit of rock from his mouth.

_'He will need time to master the technique as well as strengthen its power and speed. Otherwise he is decent for a novice, battling against the other team member will help boost his strength and speed much faster. Better than hoping for the odd trainer or wild Pokémon.' _The training session lasted another hour before we stopped for a quick meal.

After we ate I began making my way to the Contest Hall to find some seats early. When I enter the hall, Balto perked up before he began dragging me to a direction. _'I wondered what got him all excited.' _It wasn't long before I found out why, he was leading me toward the Heroes team who were looking worried about something.

Pikachu was the first to notice since he heard Balto barks, when he jumped toward us he started squeaking with Balto. They notice that Pikachu left Ash shoulder and turn to see where he was going when "Hey guys, it has been awhile since I last saw you. How is everything going?"

* * *

**AN: And so ends another chapter. With Flannery defeated I had two choice retrace Solaire trail back through the Valley of Steel into Mauville or Fly and then walk to Verdanturf Town. You have obviously seen the result of my decision.**

**We learn a bit more about the Pokemon Daycare or at least the one that I inserted into my story. Balto finally starts training and will soon get his debut battle, and while Mithril debut battle a few chapter back was a bit lack luster it was meant to push it to evolve. So that Mithril can fight in more battle with more variation than just charging in and hoping for the best.**

**And in the end we finally meet the Heroes team again during Verdanturf Pokemon Contest. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then enjoy reading any story on the site until then.**

**PS- This chapter didnt take long to write but I decided to hold it back last week, since I was trying to get a feel of how to go from the Contest. You will see the result of this next week since I will be posting two chapters to make up for this.**


	27. Chapter 26 Pokemon Contest 2

CH26 Pokémon Contest 2

When I finished my greeting the Heroes group said theirs as well, "So how has your journey been so far? Mine has been a bit hectic since we parted ways." I said to them, May who looked a bit nervous when I first spotted them was now more relaxed, she then said "It has been great Solaire. Not long after we parted we met with Misty, one of Ash first friends from Kanto since he started traveling. We help a kingdom called Mirage Kingdom, it was a Kingdom that protects Togepi and their evolution line, who in return helped the kingdom choose their rulers."

Surprised about this since I didn't see anything like that while I was flying with Shila, I then asked "And how did you help? I didn't remember any of you having a Togepi or its evolution." I half-lied since I knew that Misty did have one but the Heroes never mentioned it to me directly. Ash then spoke up "Misty did have a Togepi that evolved into Togetic, and with her help the princess of the kingdom was chosen as it new ruler. It was a happy yet sad day day for us, Misty didn't want to part way but she also didn't want to limit her so when Togetic told her that she wished to stay she let her."

At this the group sighed a bit before they went on to tell me a bit more. Ash managed to win against Flannery a few days before I did and he also told me that Treeko and Taillow evolved into Grovlye and Swellow as well as that he caught Torkoal. I congratulated him _'I wonder if it the same Torkoal that I met near the Fiery Path'_ Brock seemed to have evolved his Geodude and Onix into Graveler and Steelix, he also said that Lotad and Mudkip were close to evolving but otherwise was the same as always.

May then spoke "I managed to win the Fallabor Pokemon Contest and get my first ribbon! The day before that with Beautifly, and I've caught a Skitty a bit before we arrive at Fallarbor Town. Torchic also managed to evolve into Combusken!"

I then replied "That great to hear, May. I arrived at Fallarbor Town the day after the contest was finished and when I asked who won the Center Nurse Joy told me it was you. I wanted to congratulate you, but I didn't know of a way to contact you guys. I think that before we separate after today Contest we should set something up." It was then that Max looked a bit sheepish, when I turn to him to ask what was wrong.

"Yeah about that…" He chuckled a bit nervously "The paper with your number that you gave us was smudged and we couldn't read the numbers… That why we haven't contact you." He handed me his Pokenav, giving him a surprise look at this I then shrugged and input my number as well as sending a short message so that I had theirs as well. "Well with this we can keep in contact at least. Now let me tell you what happen to me after we parted ways."

I told them about my training session in the Valley of Steel, the Test of Metals while warning them to never go there since they might not be as lucky as I was. I then told them about Team Magma and Aqua "You guy should know about this if you have kept up with the latest news, but I will warn all the same. Don't mess with either Team, they are significantly stronger than what anyone expected. I was at Mt. Chimney and I got soundly beaten by the Team Leader and their admin are as strong as a Gym Leader main team…"

This made them worry a bit since they told me that they had a run in with some of their grunts, a bit after leaving Lavaridge Town. After that I then told them of my victory over Flannery. With my story over it was then when a person called out to us, "Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting! My dad let me out early when I finished all my homeworks." We turn to the voice and I saw a guy dressed up as a Dusclops with a suit on, this confused me a bit since I didn't expect something like this.

Ash then told the guy that he still had to register before the contest hall closes and followed him along with Brock and Max, still confused at this I turn to May "Who the guy in the Dusclops costume?" She then told me that he was called Timmy and that he dreams to become a Pokémon Coordinator, but his mom didn't want him too, even though his dad was supporting him in any ways that he could. We talked a bit more before she then had to leave to the participant area. "Good luck May. I know that you can win this Contest if you have any doubt."

She thanked me and gave me a short hug before she left, I went to find the other since we still have to find some seats. As we found some seat the light turned off and some spotlight began focusing on the stage. They stopped on a woman with a sport dress.

"Welcome everyone to Slateport City Pokemon Contest! My name is Viviana and I will be your announcer for today. Let's also give a warm welcome for our Judges today!" The spotlight left her and went to the judge counter.

"To the right we have our very own Nurse Joy! At the center we got the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And lastly to the left we got our Chief of Pokemon Activities Committee and our Head Judge Mr. Contesta! Now with our Judges introduced let begin with our first Contestant!"

The contest was much better than the one that I saw previously, the contestant were obviously much more skilled than the one of the previous contest I've seen. I then saw a sight that surprised me, after a few contestant Viviana then introduce the next one, "And next is another experienced Coordinator from the Kanto region. So give a hand for Jessie!" With a round of applause on the stage was Team Rocket Jessie but she was obviously different.

For one thing she seemed happier and when her appeal round finished I turn to the Heroes Group and whispered. "Hey guy wasn't that one of the Team Rocket member from Granite Cave?" Ash and Brock looked at each other and then Brock explained. "Yes Solaire, you are right and this isn't the first time we saw her. It was during Fallarbor Town that we meet the group, they sincerely apologized for all the trouble they cause both me and Ash the previous years.

They have left the Rockets and are now striking out on their own trying to make up for this. Jessie seemed to be traveling along with James and Meowth, to participate in contest and haven't cause trouble to us anymore. In fact they have helped us out in the few encounter we had with them since Fallarbor Town." With this I was now curious about this _'Well the trio was never truly evil, more of a menace and it seem they have turned over a new leaf. I will give them the benefit of doubt until they can prove that it not a plot, probably by the end of the Hoenn League…'_

With that though over I saw Timmy appeal which was a good mix of control and power with Will-O-Wisp and Psychic with his Dusclops, and as the appeal round was about to end it was soon May's turn.

May's POV

Seeing all the other contestant perform so well during the appeal round, means that I have to do just as well if not better with mine. I looked at Skitty's Pokeball she was always a bit scatterbrain, but she is always steps up to the challenge when I needed her to. Although her Blizzard seems to work better these day than when I caught her. Her ability Normalize made it important for her to learn Foresight or she would be helpless to Ghost type and Assist won't always be reliable when I need it to.

When it was finally my turn I stepped up onto the stage, "Skitty lets take the stage." With a bright flash a small pink cat with a cream underside, and a tail which ended in a pink puff and three pin like hair with yellow ball at the end. She gave out a cute cry "Good now use Blizzard toward the sky."

She then blew out a large amount of cold wind and with specks of snow to the ceiling, "Stop now, and start juggling!" She stop the Blizzard attack and it soon fell with snow softly falling down the stage and I threw three balls at Skitty. She then hit them all to the air and started to playfully juggle it around the stage with ease.

When Viviana called for time and the score was posted it turned out that I got 28.6 which was above most of the other contestant and secure my passing to the Battle round. I hugged Skitty who purred and rub her head against me as I was congratulating her.

With the final contestant finishing their round we were all waiting for the judges to make their decision on who will pass onto the next round. Soon Viviana announced "Now that the judges has decided here are the contestant who advanced to the next round!" With a wave of her hand the screen showed the picture of me, Jessie, Timmy and someone called Stephano.

Solaire POV

With May winning the Appeal round in first place with Jessie in second place, the battle round was about to begin when Max pointed out Timmy parents. They introduced themselves to me and soon took a seat next to us, Mr. Grimm then asked "So Timmy has advance to the battle round?" The Heroes nodded and I saw that Mrs. Grimm was surprised at the skill that Timmy showed looking thoughtful before asking both Ash and Brock "Why is Timmy wearing a costume?"

They replied that the costume gives him more courage to participate in the contest and that after it was over, he was going to reveal himself no matter that he was the winner of the contest or not. Once again she had a thoughtful look on her face before focusing on Timmy's battle.

The battle was between Timmy and Jessie who were using Dusclops and Dustox respectively, Dustox Whirlwind attack was rather ineffective as Dusclop Shadow Punch destroyed the attack causing Jessie to lose points. They then exchange attack try to knocks points off each other, and with a final clash between Dustox's Psybeam and Dusclop's Psychic a blast of smokes appeared.

When it settled down it show that Dustox was down even when it had more points causing Timmy to win the match. They both shook hand and spoke to each other a bit before they return their Pokemon and went to the contestant area without further trouble. Viviana then announced that it was now May's and Stephano's turn to battle, I also noticed that Mrs. Grimm stood up and disappear into the hallway with her husband following her.

May's POV

When it was my turn to battle I went to the stage, to my surprise I found that Timmy lost his mask when he tripped on a debris that was scattered around the stage. I saw that everyone was shocked at the accidental reveal and he saw his both of his parents talking to each other fiercely before his mother stood and left. I couldn't do anything to help at the moment since it was my turn to battle and both I and my opponent were already at the field.

He called out "Get ready to be beaten. Wartortle, you're up!" with a flash of light he released a blue skinned turtle with a fluffy ear and tail. It pumped it arms ready for battle, not too worried I then called out "Skitty take the stage!" She appeared in midair with a bright flash and gave a twirl before she landed.

"Now that both contest have released their pokemon. They now have 5 minutes to either reduce their opponent points or knock them out!" Viviana gave out the basic rule before the timer started counting down.

"Wartortle use Water Gun." It took a deep breath before shooting a stream of water at Skitty.

"Skitty dodge it then use Sing then Wakeup Slap." With a cry see avoided it deftly after which she then began humming a tune that resonated across the field. The Wartortle couldn't avoid the attack causing it to drowsily yawn then fall asleep on it back. Seeing this Skitty charged in with her tail glowing white.

"Wartortle wake up don't fall asleep now!" Stephano was panicking trying to wake up the turtle but it didn't do anything, until Skitty jumped on top of the sleeping Pokemon and started rapidly slapping the turtle with her tail.

It woke up from the attack but was heavily disoriented, "Use Blizzard while it still confused Skitty." I called to her and she jump into the air and blew a blast of freezing cold air, freezing the Wartortle into a block of ice without much efforts.

"And Wartortle is unable to continue! Give a round of applause for May as she proceed to the next round." Viviana announced the result of our short battle with Stephano. Skitty ran up to me and jumped into my arms purring as I congratulated her on the victory before we headed back to the Contestant area.

When I arrived I saw that Timmy was talking to Ash and his father about something, when I reached them Timmy seem to have gotten some courage from what was said. Seeing me he then said "The battle against Stephano was great May. But just because we are friends doesn't mean that I will go easy on you." I gave a small smile before responding "That right and the same goes for you. May the better coordinator win."

After the short 10 min break after my battle Viviana then called both of us back to the stage, when we arrived we took our corners "And now for the final round of Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest between May and the Mask Phantom! Coordinator release your Pokémon." Both of us release our Pokémon who were ready for battle.

_'Max said that both Ghost and Normal type are immune to each other type.' _I was both happy yet frustrated at this _'Skitty has the ability Normalize so I can't use technique that have type because of that. And it was a good thing I managed to teach Skitty Foresight.'_ I then called out to Skitty "Use Foresight Skitty then use Double Slap." Her eyes began to glow a bit before she rushed at the Dusclops.

"Dusclop use Focus Punch." The ghost fist started to glow a reddish orange and flew toward Skitty, she managed to avoid it and landed her attack causing the ghost to reel back in shock from the attack. Timmy was shocked as well before he then order "I don't know how that work but no matter. Dusclop use Psychic and throw that Skitty away from you."

It eyes glowed a cyan color before it took hold of Skitty and threw her harshly against the ground. "Good then follow up with Will-O-Wisp then Hyper Beam." It started to curl both its hands and started to mold something as a small blue fire appeared then flew at Skitty.

"Skitty hurry up and get away!" She couldn't dodge the attack as she was still recovering from the Psychic throw, she cried out in pain from the burn she received. Dusclop then cupped it hand together again and a small black dot appear before it became a beam of pure power.

"Skitty use Assist quickly!" Hoping for something defensive from the random attack, she produced a barrier that looked like a medival shield that protected her from the Hyper Beam. When it struck I noticed that Dusclops was not moving so I then ordered "Skitty use Blizzard!" With a small cry she then released a gust of freezing winds at the ghost.

"Dusclop quickly get away!" But as it tried to move red sparks appear causing the ghost to groan before it was then hit by the attack completely engulfing it. When the wind died it was standing tall with frost covering it body, Timmy grinned before he then ordered "Good job Dusclop. Now use Focus Punch." With a moment to lose it then threw it glowing fist at Skitty one more time.

"Skitty dodge it then use Assist!" She then rush at the attack that flew at her and ducked below it when her claw was covered in purplish wicked sharp claws and struck the ghost who fist returned stricking Skitty away from it. Before both of us could call another attack the timer buzzed loudly stopping both of us. When we looked at the screen the score were too close to each other to clearly define a winner.

"And what an exciting match such skill and power in display by both of our finalist. Now the score are close but not even. So our judges will select the winner since we can't tell the results here." Viviana announced then gestured at the screen, the points disappeared then my picture grew telling me that I won the contest.

"And let us give a round of applause for our winner, May Maple!" The crowd went wild cheering at the top of their lungs, as Viviana then picked up the ribbon from the judges before walking up to me. "And here is the Verdanturf Ribbon." I picked up the ribbon it was a simple upside down trapezoid with a heart engraved and a small crown on top with orange ribbons.

I held it up to the crowd who cheered even louder.

* * *

**AN: Sigh another chapter ends and May wins her second ribbon. The Heroes group are now warned about Magma and Aqua team being much more dangerous than their anime counterpart. Now about their team I had their Pokémon evolve earlier than what happened in canon, this will be the start of a slight but important deviation from canon. **

**I honestly can't seem to see the reason why some never evolve and other do, I also can't see a first form Pokémon handling a strong fully evolved Pokémon unless properly train. Not to mention the ridiculousness of fighting a legendary at said form.**

**This also means that some of the Heroes Pokémon that never reached their final evolution will do so in my story, since it will help them just as much as Solaire during time of crisis. As for Team Rocket I had them truly turn over a new leaf, while they were always a comedy relief they also weren't truly evil and joined because they didn't know what to do at the time.**

**I will be shaping them into something better and will sometime have their POV during their time after their capture at Granite Cave. Forcing them to see that they were incredibly lucky that the Heroes never forced them to get arrested for all the trouble they gave them. Although this probably won't be in the main story but on another that I am making as a list of side story that I will publish when I finish Hoenn.**


	28. Chapter 27 Return to Petalburg City

CH27 Back to Petalburg City

Seeing May winning against Timmy even with a disadvantage that she had was great. _'I don't know much about the Skitty species, but to win against a ghost type while using moves that normally wouldn't affect them was impressive.' _When May held up her ribbon the crowd went wild and I cheered along with them, after a while we went to the lobby to wait for May. When she and Timmy got to the lobby, I noticed that he removed his mask but still had the suit on.

He was talking to his parents who found them first, he then told us that he made a compromise with his mother that if he didn't fall behind with his homework he can be a Pokémon Coordinator. He didn't stay long afterward saying goodbye to the Heroes group while thanking them for the help. I turn to May "Congratulations on winning your second ribbon May. You handled Timmy's Dusclops expertly despite the disadvantage with Skitty."

She her smile beamed at me "I know right! At first I thought that the only way I could fight ghost type was by relying on Assist. Until I remember that you told us that the Pokedex can tell us the moves our Pokemon can learn. So when I checked mine, I found that Skitty can learn Foresight which allows Normal and Fighting type move to hit ghost type. It also helped Skitty since she had the ability Normalize. So thank you for the help."

_'Ah so that why she was better prepared against Dusclops.'_ I then said "You're welcome, so what the plan for you guys now that you finished the contest?" Max then told me that they are heading home to Petalburg City so that Ash can challenge their father. "Wait so Petalburg Gym Leader Norman is your father?" I asked them so that they won't question me on how I knew their father should I ever make that mistake.

Max and May both confirmed my question, before Max started boasting "Yeah our dad is Petalburg Gym Leader and nobody can beat him. Not even Ash or you, Solaire. Your best bet is to impress him if you want the badge." I looked at May who was face palming with a small embarrassed blush at Max boasting, before she turn around and started walking away from us. We followed after her before she went further away, I then asked Brock "So are you going to take the direct route through the forest or the long way around through the Rock Tunnel?"

He told me that they are going through the Rock Tunnel since the direct route take much more efforts to transverse safely despite cutting down on the time traveled. When we arrived at the Center, May went to the counter so that Skitty can be healed up. We then talked a bit more about our respective journey, when Skitty was all healed up we went to the training area so that our Pokemon can reunite for a bit.

When we released our Pokemon the rest noticed that I had 7 pokemon instead of the usual 6. I held out my hand to stall the question for a bit, I then introduced them to Shila and Mithril both who didn't know the Heroes team. Shila was a bit hesitant about interacting with the others, but when she saw that Balto and Mithril were playing with the other she finally relaxed. I then inspected the Heroes Pokémon, to be honest some of them evolved much earlier than what I barely remember.

Ash's Grovlye and Swellow were both up in a tree watching the others play, Brock's Graveler and Steelix were both a surprise since they never evolved in the anime as far as I could remember. _'Though that might be because he lent them to his brother when he takes over the gym from his father. I didn't expect him to have them with him during Hoenn.'_

May's Combusken was practicing some forms along with Balto who was mimicking her movements. _'That reminds me that I need to find a fighting style for him, since he isn't exactly built for pure brawling like most Fighting type Pokémon.'_ Turning from them I saw that the rest have yet to evolve, this made me think that there is some divergence from what I know as small as it is. After watching them for a bit more I then walked to the Heroes group who were preparing lunch.

I help a bit with the ingredients and soon the meal was ready, when we finish I then spoke "Well you guys have seem to noticed that I have 7 Pokémon instead of the usual 6 most trainers adhere to." They all nodded except for Brock, _'He probably already knows why he was a gym leader for a while after all.' _

Clearing my throat for a moment I then continued, "Well when you challenge your native league and win certain amounts of badge along with participating in the Conference of either challenges. The limit of your team is raise by two and max out at the number 12 on your person.

Most don't really know about the rule since they are never informed unless you ask an official or was told by someone who knew about the rule beforehand. This is to prevent trainers who aren't as skilled at taking care of their Pokémon from neglecting their training, and health. This is why when the limit is passed the pokeball locks itself after the seventh capture, giving the illusion that you can't carry more than 6."

After the long winded explanation Ash then asked Brock if he knew about this, he confirmed that he did and the reason why he never allowed Ash to carry more than six, is so that he can focus on them and rotate so they can train as well. He didn't seem upset at this since it was how he work with his Pokémon for the last few years. When May then asked me if this applied to Coordinator to which I couldn't truly answer since I myself was wondering the same.

So I just told her that she can gets more than six pokemon on hand after she get her 3rd and final ribbon as well as participating in the conferences, but told her that it probably better to stick with six until she get more experience as a Coordinator. With that said we started cleaning up the area and returned our respective Pokémon, I left Balto out since I wasn't planning on staying in Verdanturf for much longer. The Heroes were staying the night and then walking to the Rock Tunnel.

We then walked back to the Center, I told them that I need to start making progress to Petalburg since I was going the direct route. We all said our farewells telling them to keep in contact with me whenever they like before I left the Center.

Walking southwest I spotted the path that I needed to trek, _'The Pokenav said that at walking speed I should arrive at Petalburg in five days compared to the week and a half taking the longer route. It also mentioned that I should be careful of poison type since they are numerous along the path and can be deadly if not properly prepared… At least I don't have to worry much about poisoning except for Balto, Hestia and myself.'_

As I entered the forest I saw many Poison type wandering around me, most of them were of the Wurmple line but I could see a few Gulpins here and there. I was cautious around them since I didn't want to get swarm _'Perhaps I should let Saphira out. She was useful in scaring away the wild Pokemon with her Roar, when we were inside Petalburg Woods.'_

I released her and she rumbled when she saw me, "Hey Saphira. You remember how we used to keep the wild Pokemon away in Petalburg Woods a while back?" She tilted her head looking thoughtful before she hummed in remembrance, "Good to see that you do. We are going through another forest, but this one is more dangerous with a lot of Poison type. While they won't harm you at all, it can still hurt Hestia, Balto and I if we aren't careful."

She then rumble and walked towards me, rubbing the space between her armor made her lean against my hand. I chuckled a bit before we went onward.

The next few day were a simple routine, with a few trainers and wild Pokémon challenging us to a battle. Instead of working on new moves for my team since most have a varied moveset, I decided it was time to think up new ways to combine them to create new combination move. As well as tactics for them to take advantage of their natural traits.

For Saphira I had her work on trying to mix all of her Steel type move together in a single moment, so that she can become even more dangerous at close range. Solid and Shila were working on the same technique with some variance, but since Solid has yet to learn Iron Head and Iron Tail. I had to postpone his training until he does. With Hestia I had her work on the efficiency of her Flash, it would be useful to distract then strike while her opponent recovers.

I then had them clash against each other to toughen their resistance against attack, since no matter how hard I try most can't be as fast as Hestia or Shila without assistance. This brought me up to train their ability to use Magnet Rise to augment their attacks strength and evasion speed. With Shila, I remember how Flannery managed to ground Shila, and it cost her the battle since she was unused to battling on the ground.

To fix this I had her go through an obstacle course that Saphira and Solid created on foot, then had her avoid attacks on her feet as well. With Hestia however instead of having her learn new technique, I wanted her to learn how to battle while using Telepathy to listen to my thought during a battle to give us an edge. This took most of the trip to get down to a basic level which was enough for the moment, since it is particularly difficult to focus in the heat of battle and require more experience before it can be used at higher level.

Then with Balto and Mithril, both were different. As I needed them to get stronger and able to fight at the level of my more experienced members, so when we reach Fortree City to challenge Winona they are ready to rumble. So I began helping them learn a few more move to widen their admittedly small moveset.

So I had Balto learn Feint and Force Palm, he was relishing the chance to get stronger and manage to get Force Palm down first. The attack was different from what the Pokedex mentioned it should look like, his forepaw began to glow with a bluish flame and when he struck the boulder I saw no damage on the outside. But since I was standing to the side I saw a tiny pillar of flame poke out before it disappeared, confused at this I had him try again but to hit the air this time.

I then saw what look like a tiny version of the Force Palm that Lucario from Brawl use. '_Strange the Dex said that Force Palm was a reinforced palm strike that when it hits the opponent, it will stumble them and possibly make them lose sensation of the area struck to a small degree.'_

I decided to check the Pokedex more thoroughly on the Lucario line. I shrugged then had him work on it either way, along with Feint with Saphira using Protect to see the effectiveness of it. Mithril now that he evolved I had him work on his newer moves, to which he can use to a surprisingly good effect for the amount of time he had since he evolved. So I had him learn Pursuit and have Balto help him learn Bullet Punch.

Mithril managed to learn Bullet Punch much more easily than Pursuit, its Bullet Punch was a bit different but not by much. It was different in the sense that it includes a sharp stab along with blunt force due to his claws, this made his version much more dangerous than Balto's.

During our trek through the forest between Verdanturf and Petalburg, I search through the Pokedex on available entries on Lucario and found one interesting fact. While it not a well-known ability for them since the species are reculsive and not many trainers have them, aside from a few notable mention of Rota and the Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh. Lucario seems to get stronger as the longer they battle as their aura rises in response, making them tougher to knock down because of this.

_'Wow that a neat ability even if Balto will gain it when he evolves. This will make him one of my stronger Pokémon when he gets there.'_ After thinking that I then had an enlightenment, _'This ability seem to be a version of the region starters' ability since they work almost the same way…'_

On the evening of the fifth day of our trek through the forest we reached Petalburg City. _'Poison Wood,_ _an appropriate name if I ever came up for one for this forsaken forest, no wonder I didn't see many trainers taking the path. I never seen Saphira so annoyed at the wild Poison type trying and failing to poison her to get to me.'_

I then decided to head to the Center so that Nurse Joy can heal up my team before we challenge Norman. After leaving my team with her I booked a room and went to it, when I reached it I promptly fell asleep without much efforts.

* * *

**AN: Ah this chapter took longer for me to write since I was undecided on wheter to return to Petalburg via Rustboro and Petalburg Forest or take a direct route to Petalburg City since it is southwest of Verdanturf. It is a mostly forest area in that direction.**

**While I didn't exactly decide to thoroughly explore this forest I didn't see much point to do so since training there isn't beneficial to Solaire's Steel types. Otherwise I decided to take a bit of liberty with the Lucario line not much but enough to make them better for their rarity.**


	29. Notice

**Hello everyone I have some news for you all. One thing to know is that Master of Steel is going on a hiatus for a while. RL has decided to interfere with my diminishing free time, making it extremely difficult for me to write a decent chapter without having to rewrite it every so often. So until I manage to deal with my situation I cannot post more chapters. Once again I am sorry to those that enjoyed my story.**

**-IceNeo2**


End file.
